Adaptação: Adorável Texano
by Usurpadora
Summary: No momento em que a elegantemente vestida dama da sociedade entrou no bar no lado errado da cidade, o rude texano Edward Masen soube que ela era problema - e exatamente o tipo de mulher jurou evitar. Mas a adorável Bella Swan despertou nele uma ternura que ele nunca conhecera... E um desejo que não podia ser negado. O resto esta na fic.
1. Sinopse

**_Este livro pertence a autora Diana Palmer e eu estou apenas fazendo sua Adaptação, ou seija não escrevi ele, os personagens são da maravilhosa Stephane Meyes, do universo Creousculo_**

 ** _Eu peço assim com minha maravilhosa amiga_** ** _Isabella Belikov Cullen_** ** _, que faz adaptações maravilhosas e eu comecei a fazer por causa dela, 4 comentários, qualquer problemas que eu possa ter irei avisar no grupo dela do facebook "Adaptações da Bells"_**

 ** _Essa é a primeira fic que vou adaptar na minha conta e ela é em homenagem a linda leitora Rosangela que indicou esse livro maravilhoso._**

Sinopse

No momento em que a elegantemente vestida dama da sociedade entrou no bar no lado errado da cidade, o rude texano Edward Masen soube que ela era problema - e exatamente o tipo de mulher jurou evitar. Mas a adorável Bella Swan despertou nele uma ternura que ele nunca conhecera... E um desejo que não podia ser negado. No eletrizante instante que Bella olhou dentro daquele par de brilhantes olhos prateados, ela perdeu seu coração para sempre. Mas como convencer o cauteloso rancheiro que ela era uma rosa inocente... E pronta para florescer para ele? O cowboy rude e brigão estava determinado a manter distância. Até que ele fez uma proposta que ela não poderia recusar...

 ** _Então vamos la meninas 4 comentarios e eu posto!_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Adoravel Texano _Capítulo 1_

Nem bem entrou no bar, Bella se arrependeu. A julgar pelas dezenas de olhares masculinos que se fixaram nela, feminismo devia ser palavra desconhecida naquela distante cidadezinha do Texas.

Nervosa, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos e jogou-os para trás, esperando que o gesto demonstrasse desafio. Em seguida, pediu uma cerveja ao atendente. Outro gesto de desafio: afinal, em seus vinte anos de vida, jamais provara cerveja.

— Oi, belezinha. Quer dançar comigo?

"Ai, meu Deus! Perigo à vista", pensou ela, quando identificou o dono da voz, um homenzarrão barbudo cujo olhar parecia devorá-la.

— Não, obrigada. — Segurou a caneca com as duas mãos para disfarçar a tremedeira, — Eu... eu estou esperando alguém.

Era verdade, ou quase. Havia tempos que esperava por alguém, só que "ele" ainda não surgira em sua vida. Infelizmente! Céus, como precisava "dele" agora! Estava morando com um tio cobiçoso, daqueles que procuram subir depressa na vida sem olhar onde pisam. E esse tio resolvera entregar a sobrinha a um amigo fazendeiro, velho e feio, cuja única virtude era ser rico. A herança de Bella, ainda em custódia, forçava-a a suportar a tirana presença do irmão de sua mãe.

Sim, ela sonhava dia e noite com a libertação, mas esse cowboy barbudo e mal cheiroso decididamente não tinha a menor semelhança com um príncipe.

— Ora, meu potinho de açúcar, seja mais boazinha comigo. — Os dedos do homem apertaram-lhe o braço por cima da blusa, e Bella logo se lembrou de cobras. — Sei muito bem do que você precisa. Não, não fuja de mim, torrãozinho...

Ninguém notou quando o homem com cabelo cor de cobre se levantou e se aproximou, os olhos claros despejando fagulhas pontiagudas de prata, em completo silêncio.

Ele usava jeans também; não impecáveis como os de Bella, mas desbotados e gastos pelo trabalho. As botas folgadas não viam graxa havia muito, e nem de longe lembravam as elegantes botinas texanas. Era alto, muito alto.

— Você vai ver como eu sou bom na cama, bonequinha. Vamos... — O galanteador parou de chofre quando avistou o outro se aproximando e piscou várias vezes. — Ha... Olá, Edward. Eu... hã... não sabia que ela estava com você.

— Agora você sabe.

A voz, grave e cheia, trouxe um calafrio à espinha de Bella. Ela ergueu a cabeça, deparando

com um par de olhos de diamante que lhe tiraram o fôlego.

— Pensei que você não viesse mais — disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço. — Vamos para a mesa, é mais confortável. Traga sua cerveja.

Bella obedeceu como um autômato, agudamente consciente dos dedos firmes que a conduziam para o fundo do bar.

— Obrigada — balbuciou, aceitando a cadeira que ele lhe ofereceu. Um cigarro aceso no cinzeiro e um copo de uísque cheio indicaram-lhe que o desconhecido chegara pouco antes dela.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para o cigarro. Mão limpa, de unhas bem-cortadas, sem anéis.

— Meu nome é Bella. E o seu?

— O pessoal me chama de Edward.

Para ter o que fazer, ela experimentou a cerveja. Horrível! Deus, como uma bebida tão bonita podia ser tão ruim?!

Um sorriso breve desenhou-se nos lábios bem-delineados de Edward.

— O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite? Vejo que não está acostumada com cerveja e muito menos com bares como este. É uma debutante ou o quê?

— Fugi de casa — esclareceu ela, com um risinho. — Estou em franca fase de rebelião doméstica. Ou, se preferir, vim para conhecer a vida noturna.

— E tem idade suficiente para isso?

— Para pedir uma cerveja no bar, tenho. Daqui a pouco faço vinte e um anos.

— Não parece.

Bella estudou com mais atenção o rosto moreno, as mechas encaracoladas amontoadas em desordem sobre o colarinho. Com um pouco mais de trato, ele poderia se tomar num homem de charme irresistível.

— Você mora aqui? — perguntou, por fim.

— Desde que nasci.

— Trabalha?

— Moça, por estas bandas do Texas todo o mundo tem de trabalhar para sobreviver. — Os olhos dele se desviaram para a pulseira de ouro de Bella. — Quase todo o mundo, quero dizer. Usar um enfeite como esse nesta parte da cidade é procurar encrenca, moça. Puxe mais a manga para esconder.

Ela obedeceu prontamente, assombrada com a própria docilidade. Talvez estivesse bêbada. Mas como, se não tomara mais que um gole de cerveja?

— Que é que você faz, além de dar ordens? — perguntou.

— Sou capataz de uma fazenda das redondezas. Por isso, sou obrigado a mandar.

— Ah, um cowboy! Eu nunca conheci um de verdade.

— Bem se vê que você não é daqui.

— Nasci na Geórgia e vivi lá até agora. Meus pais morreram num desastre de avião e... Bem, vim morar com meu tio. Minha vida se transformou num inferno desde então.

— Pois caia fora — retrucou ele, com simplicidade. — Não acredito em prisões forçadas, não desse tipo.

— Não é tão fácil assim. Veja, eu sou rica. Mas não posso tocar num único tostão antes de completar vinte e um anos. Enquanto isso, meu tio faz o possível e o impossível para eu me casar com um sócio dele, não sei por quê. Suspeito que haja um interesse escondido, mas ainda não descobri qual.

— Será que você existe mesmo, ou saiu de um conto de fadas? Que diabos, moça, mande seu tio plantar batatas, ponha-o para correr e seja dona de seu nariz, ora essa! Na sua idade eu já trabalhava para mim mesmo, não para meus parentes.

— Você é homem.

— E daí? Até onde sei, estamos no século vinte. Já ouviu falar em feminismo?

Bella sorriu para si mesma. Alguns minutos antes, seria capaz de jurar que ninguém naquele bar tinha ouvido falar nessa palavra.

— Não sou feminista, para dizer a verdade. Sou até meio antiquada. Quadrada, como dizem por aí.

— Nenhuma mulher quadrada entraria num bar destes para pedir cerveja. E sozinha!

— Se ela estivesse a fim disso, entraria, sim, senhor — rebateu Bella rindo, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente. — Além disso, estou protegida. Nada vai me acontecer, porque você está aqui.

Uma sombra fugaz perpassou os olhos claros de Edward.

— Em outras palavras, você acha que comigo está em segurança.

O coração de Bella disparou de repente.

— Eu... espero que sim — disse, exalando fundo, — Creio que cometi uma bobagem vindo aqui mas, com toda a sinceridade, não gostaria de ser castigada por isso. Principalmente por você.

Ele sorriu.

— Gostei do que ouvi. Parece que você aprende depressa as lições, moça.

— Lições? Que lições?

— Da vida. Quando não se aprende da primeira vez, é preciso repetir até acertar.

Edward depositou o copo sobre a mesa e fez um sinal ao garçom.

— Agora vamos. Eu levo você para sua casa.

Bella suspirou, amuada.

— Já? Mas esta é minha primeira noite de liberdade! E tenho a leve impressão de que será a última também...

— Nesse caso, vou fazer o que posso para que você fique com uma boa lembrança dela — murmurou ele, colocando o chapéu e erguendo-se. — Você é corajosa?

Bella aceitou a mão estendida e também se levantou. Não sabia explicar, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que podia confiar nesse homem desconhecido, bonito e moreno.

— Sou — replicou, com um sorriso.

Edward tornou-lhe o braço e guiou-a para fora, depois de distribuir alguns cumprimentos secos.

— Você parece popular nesse bar — comentou Bella, inspiRando com prazer o ar puro da noite fresca.

— Não é para menos. Andei me metendo em muitas brigas aí dentro. Coisas de homem solitário, acho. Nem sempre eu tinha uma moça ao meu lado para me deter, sabe como é?

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Escute, moça bonita, eu sei apreciar uma ou outra aventura, mas isso é tudo o que terá de mim. Se ficar nesta cidade por mais tempo, vai entender por que não gosto de mulheres ricas. Enfim, hoje eu me sinto generoso.

— Acho que não entendi.

— É, parece que não mesmo. — Ele riu sem vontade. — Você não devia ter saído de casa.

— Ouço essa cantilena todos os dias. Mas como vou aprender a viver dentro de uma redoma?

— Saindo dela — admitiu Edward. — Tem razão. Ponto para você. – Pararam diante de uma caminhonete velha e enferrujada, cheia de pontos amassados no pára-lama.

— Desculpe se não tenho um Rolls-Royce, debutante. Eles não são muito bons para transportar gado.

Bella piscou diante da piada de mau gosto.

— Nem que fosse um cavalo eu me importaria. Não julgo as pessoas pelo que elas possuem, sabia?

— Desculpe, foi uma brincadeira infeliz. Entre, por favor. E cuidado com essa mola solta; ainda não tive tempo de consertá-la.

A caminhonete cheirava bem, a couro, fumo e asseio. Edward deu a partida e perguntou, curioso:

— Escute, como veio até aqui? De carro?

— Vim.

Entre divertido e atônito, ele pousou os olhos num reluzente Mercedes estacionado entre outras caminhonetes e ferragens velhas.

— Sim, é meu — admitiu ela, num fio de voz. Mas acrescentou em desafio: — E não precisa me olhar desse modo.

— Vê? Já está brigando comigo. E mal nos conhecemos ainda!

A caminhonete ganhou a estrada de terra batida, iluminada apenas pela luz leitosa da lua.

— Que é que você faz, além de fugir à noite? — perguntou ele, de bom humor.

— Estudo piano, pinto, leio. E tento não enlouquecer com as festas, recepções e jogos de carta que tenho de aturar à noite. E você?

— Minhas tarefas são bem menos apaixonantes que as suas. Cuidar do gado, marcar os animais, admitir e despedir peões, tomar decisões — Ele pigarreou e olhou-a de soslaio. — Vez por outra presido a sessões do conselho também.

— Mas você não é capataz?

— Entre outras coisas, moça. Bem, aonde gostaria de ir?

— Para falar francamente, não sei. Só sei que não quero ir para casa ainda.

— Há uma festa em San Moreno, com muita cerveja e dança.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

— Daquelas de rua? Ótimo, acho que vou adorar. Você dança?

— Sou capaz de dar alguns passos, se for absolutamente necessário. Seu problema maior vai ser com a cerveja. É a única bebida que lhe recomendo; tequila, além de forte, dá uma dor de cabeça tremenda no dia seguinte.

— Ora, eu aprendi a gostar de caviar depois de muita luta comigo mesma. Creio que posso aprender a gostar de cerveja também.

Edward não fez comentários e ligou o rádio. Bella fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pela música suave, pensando com crescente espanto na confiança absoluta que depositava num homem de quem só conhecia o primeiro nome. Tinha a impressão exata de que ambos eram velhos amigos que se reencontravam depois de alguns anos.

Essa impressão perdurou enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas iluminadas de San Moreno. Passearam entre lanternas coloridas, barracas adornadas com flores de papel crepom, músicos cantando a plenos pulmões. A cerveja quente e a música ensurdecedora não incomodavam a ninguém; ao contrário, havia uma alegria contagiante no ar.

— O que eles estão celebRando? — quis saber Bella.

— Que importa? — riu ele. — Vamos dançar.

Riram, conversaram, dançaram, cantaram. Bella nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a vida; se lhe dissessem que ela morreria no dia seguinte, receberia a notícia com alegria, porque valera a pena viver só por causa dessa noite. Até a cerveja quente descia com incrível facilidade, principalmente depois de uma dança animada. Era uma sensação gostosa, a de estar entre os braços musculosos de Edward, aspirar seu aroma de couro e fumo, sentir seu hálito morno perto do rosto. No final, Bella estava mais embriagada de Edward que da cerveja propriamente dita.

A orquestra deu início à última música, suave, calma. Bella deslizou para o aconchego do peito maciço, e os braços de Edward envolveram-na, apertando-a docemente. A melodia penetrava seus ouvidos envolta numa neblina dourada de puro prazer, o corpo reagindo a proxi- midade masculina de um modo novo e desconhecido. Assustada, ela ergueu os olhos tímidos, cheios de curiosa apreensão.

— Está tudo bem, doçura — disse ele, entendendo.

— Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. A cerveja...

— Não é preciso fingir, querida. Não comigo. —As mãos de Edward emolduraram-lhe o rosto por alguns instantes. — Acho que está na hora de voltar.

— Precisamos mesmo?

— É tarde.

Pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até a caminhonete. Edward percebera com clareza o que se passara com Bella e, mesmo a contragosto, fora forçado a admitir que com ele acontecera algo parecido. Contudo, não tinha o menor interesse em se envolver com uma ricaça mimada. Só Deus conhecia o inferno por que passara quando o pai resolvera se casar com uma delas. Fora um desastre completo, a ruína e a vergonha da família. O pai perdera a cabeça ao encontrar à disposição uma herdeira e casara-se com ela, mal enviuvara. Enfim, Bella decerto ouviria a história completa, acrescida de certos detalhes trágicos, bem ao gosto das comadres fofoqueiras. Ele, Edward, não começaria algo que seria incapaz de terminar. Mesmo tendo se sentido atraído pelo corpo macio e sensual de Bella, não iria mais longe que uma inocente dança. Bella com certeza já tivera uma dúzia de amantes, e ele não pretendia ser mais um retrato da galeria.

Quando pararam em frente ao elegante Mercedes, a alegre animação de Bella diminuiu consideravelmente. Quando voltaria a encontrar o bonito e alto texano?

— Obrigada, Edward — disse, pegando o chaveiro da bolsa. — Foi uma noite mágica para

mim.

— Eu que o diga, moça — Edward abriu a porta do Mercedes e sorriu. —Mas não volte mais para este lado da cidade. Você não combina com ele.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dele.

— Detesto minha vida.

— Cabe a você mudá-la. É só uma questão de querer e lutar.

— Não estou acostumada a lutar.

— Então é bom começar a se acostumar, moça, porque a vida não dá, ela toma. Vale à pena lutar pelo que se quer, acredite.

Bella brincou com as chaves, pensativa.

— No meu mundo essa luta pode se transformar numa guerra feia e sangrenta.

— No meu também, mas isso nunca me intimidou. Erga a cabeça e vá em frente.

Os olhos dela pousaram no peito largo que lhe servira de travesseiro durante os momentos mágicos de dança.

— Não vou me esquecer de você, Edward.

— Cuidado comigo, moça — murmurou ele, ajeitando os cabelos compridos de Bella atrás da orelha. A orelha mais delicada e cor-de-rosa que já vira. — A última coisa que desejo na vida é me envolver com alguém. Seu mundo jamais combinaria com o meu. Não procure encrenca, por favor.

— Mas você acabou de me dizer que lutasse.

— Sim, mas não para o meu lado — Ele soltou um riso seco, quase sem vida. — Até a vista, Bella. E dirija com cuidado.

— Você... Você não vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite, pelo que estou vendo. Não gostaria nem de experimentar?

— Muito. E é justamente por isso que não vou beijá-la.

Muda e magoada, Bella entrou no carro e deu a partida, sentindo que algo se partira dentro dela. Quando ganhou a estrada, já não viu mais Edward. Era como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si mesma.

E talvez tivesse perdido mesmo, pois nunca se sentira tão ligada à outra pessoa como nessas últimas horas. Os pais, mergulhados na vida mundana da alta sociedade, haviam se limitado a dar-lhe mesadas e a fazer-lhe festinhas no queixo. Ela crescera sob os cuidados de governantas numa mansão imensa, sem irmãos ou primos para amenizar sua solidão.

Aro Volturi, o tio Aro, era um caso perdido, em sua opinião. A princípio, ele chegara a enganá-la com seu jeito alegre e receptivo, mas em breve Bella percebeu que se iludira com ele. Tio Aro fazia de tudo para aparentar uma riqueza que estava longe de possuir. É lógico que a tutela da sobrinha lhe caíra dos céus, e ele logo se pusera a promover festas e recepções em casa, sob o pretexto de apresentá-la à sociedade. Oferecia caviar, champanhe, contratava orquestras regionais, tudo para impressioná-la. Deslumbrada com o tratamento régio que lhe era dispensado, Bella não protestara; mais tarde, embora convencida de que as atenções do tio eram apenas interesseiras, achou muito mais cômodo não brigar. Nessa noite, quando descobrira que tio Aro convidara uma única pessoa para jantar, rebelara-se pela primeira vez. Porque o convidado era o tal sócio do tio, Sean. Assim, pegara o carro e fugira do desagradável jantar a três.

O destino levara-a para um bar insignificante, numa rua insignificante da parte mais insignificante da cidade. E ali ela conhecera um homem que lhe abrira os olhos e fizera-a enxergar aquilo em que se transformara: uma criança débil e submissa, tímida demais para lutar pelo que era seu.

Bem, ainda estava em tempo de virar a mesa. E era isso, exatamente, o que pretendia fazer. A partir daquela noite.

Edward fascinara-a. Só de pensar no modo manso e firme com que ele a livrara do incômodo galanteador, seu corpo vibrava de prazer. As mãos morenas e quentes enlaçando-lhe a cintura, os olhos de diamante lapidado, o sorriso breve, quase imperceptível, todas essas lembranças faziam com que seu coração disparasse.

Mas ele não gostava de mulheres ricas. Chamara-a de debutante algumas vezes, numa clara alusão às mocinhas milionárias que eram apresentadas pela primeira vez à sociedade em bailes luxuosos. Era evidente que não havia o menor interesse dele em conhecê-la melhor, uma vez que nem sequer lhe perguntara onde ela morava e qual era seu nome de família.

E quem era Edward, afinal? Capataz de uma fazenda. Era tudo o que descobrira.

Bella suspirou. Sabia que nunca esqueceria o bonito moreno que lhe abrira os olhos na noite mais memorável de sua vida.

 ** _Meninas postei uma segunda vez o capitulo por que como postei pelo celular da ultima vez não percebi que deu um problema e foi sem o travessão que estão presentes nos meus arquivos._**

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	3. Capítulo 2

Adorável Texano _CAPÍTULO 2_

Bella parou de escrever e olhou em torno, satisfeita. O pessoal trabalhava em silêncio, e o escritório oferecia-lhe um mundo agradável de paz e segurança. Vivera duas semanas tumultuadas desde que começara a trabalhar, mas valera a pena. Seu primeiro emprego!

E toda essa mudança, devia-a a Edward. Naquela noite, ele lhe ensinara como achar dentro de si mesma o respeito próprio, o orgulho e a confiança. E agora, ali estava ela, mergulhada num mar de papéis e documentos, atolada de serviço, mas feliz. Tornara-se independente, e assim permaneceria até receber a herança dos pais.

Não fora fácil, entretanto. Tudo começara no escritório de Barry Holman, o advogado encarregado da herança; Bella, decidida a declarar independência de tio Aro, fora perguntar se tinha direito a retirar mensalmente uma pequena quantia para se sustentar até completar a maioridade. E a resposta fora um solene e redondo não.

— O quê!? — exclamou ela, estarrecida. — Está me dizendo que não tenho direito a nenhum centavo, a menos que meu tio me dê a... a sua "sagrada" permissão?

— Infelizmente é assim, minha cara. Talvez você ache injusto, mas foi essa a decisão de seus pais.

— Não acredito — murmurou ela, chocada. — Não quero depender de tio Aro, Sr.

Holman. É humilhante demais!

— Bem, você entrou aqui falando em procurar trabalho. Talvez seja essa a saída. A secretária de meu amigo Emmett Cullen está de licença de gravidez. Por que não tenta ir até lá e se oferecer para substituí-la? Posso recomendá-la a Emmett, se quiser.

A inesperada oferta ajudou-a a recobrar o ânimo. Bella sorriu, esperançosa e agradecida, para o advogado, cujos olhos castanhos denotavam compreensão. E, a julgar pela foto que repousava sobre a escrivaninha, era um homem feliz no casamento,

— Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil. Claro que aceito!

— Entende alguma coisa de gado, Bella?

Ela hesitou.

— Para dizer a verdade, não. Mas sou ótima aprendiz, garanto!

— Não duvido. Sabe bater à máquina?

— Ah, isso eu sei. E lidar com computadores também, arquivo, agendas. Fiz o curso completo antes de deixar o colégio.

— Ótimo! Parece que vem a propósito, porque não é fácil encontrar quem se disponha a trabalhar por pouco tempo. A secretária dos Cullen deve voltar logo da licença, e por isso...

— Dos Cullen? Não é um só?

— Dois. Emmett tem um irmão que trabalha com ele — Holman escreveu uma nota rápida e entregou-lhe o papel. — Tome o endereço. Procure Emmett ou Jasper e diga que foi recomendada por mim. Você vai gostar, Bella, tenho certeza.

Ela se levantou e apertou a mão do advogado.

— Obrigada, Sr. Holman. Qualquer coisa será melhor do que depender de meu tio.

— Aro não é má pessoa, Bella. Ele... Bom, pode ser que ele tenha algum plano em mente para seu futuro.

— Com certeza — murmurou ela, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. O modo como o tio a atirava nos braços do amigo solteirão dava-lhe nos nervos. — Sr. Holman, meu tio tem cuidado bem de meus negócios? Já faz dois meses que ele assumiu minha tutela.

— Não sei ainda. Pedi-lhe a folha de contabilidade, mas ele se recusa a me dar qualquer informação antes de você chegar à maioridade.

— Não estou gostando disso — volveu ela, aflita. — Uma vez, papai mencionou que eu tinha pelo menos dois milhões de dólares no banco. Será que tio Aro... já gastou tudo?

— Nem haveria tempo para isso — O advogado riu, abrindo-lhe a porta. — Sossegue, Bella, tudo dará certo. Vá procurar os irmãos Cullen em meu nome. E boa sorte!

Foi Emmett Cullen que a recebeu. Não era um homem bonito, mas cortês e gentil.

— Faço questão de frisar que o emprego é temporário, para evitar desapontamento futuro de sua parte. Nossa secretária, Nita, deverá voltar dentro de uns dois meses.

— Já vim prevenida sobre isso, Sr. Cullen, e não me importo. Esses dois meses serão suficientes para eu aprender a viver sozinha. Eu... hã... morava com meu tio, mas a situação... não estava muito confortável para mim.

Sem saber como, Bella viu-se contando para Emmett Cullen a história de sua vida.

— Pelo que vejo, seu tio é um homem mercenário — sentenciou ele, depois de ouvir o breve relato de Bella. — A senhorita tomou a decisão correta, em minha opinião. E peça a Barry que fique de olho nos seus negócios.

— Já pedi, obrigada. O senhor... vai guardar segredo disso, não é?

— Lógico! Esse assunto diz respeito somente a você, Bella. No que me toca, você é uma garota pobre que teve uma pequena desavença com a família e veio me pedir emprego. Está bem assim?

— Perfeito — sorriu ela, aliviada. — Na verdade, eu sou mesmo pobre, uma vez que a herança está vinculada. Mas é por pouco tempo. Não que eu ligue muito para dinheiro, isso não. Por mim, mil vezes viver numa cabana ao lado de quem amo a morar num palácio com um ilustre desconhecido.

— É uma moça sensata, Bella. Rosalie e eu também pensamos do mesmo modo. Não somos pobres mas, se fôssemos, não fatia a menor diferença. Temos um ao outro, temos nossos filhos. O destino foi bondoso conosco.

Bella sorriu, porque conhecia a história do casamento de Rosalie com Emmett. Era uma linda história de amor, e com final feliz. Sem saber por que, seu pensamento voou para Edward.

— Talvez um dia eu tenha essa mesma sorte, Sr. Cullen.

— Será bem merecida. Bom, Bella, o cargo já é seu. Bem vinda a bordo de nossa equipe! Venha, quero apresentá-la ao meu irmão.

Jasper Cullen, alto e louro, estudava com atenção a papelada espalhada sobre a escrivaninha.

— Esta é Bella Swan, substituta de Nita — anunciou Emmett. — Bella, este é meu irmão Jasper.

— É um prazer, Srta. Swan. — O louro estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu com sinceridade genuína. — Quem vai gostar da novidade é minha mulher Alice. Ela tem passado uns dias "quentes" por aqui, tentando nos ajudar. Mas não é fácil cuidar de três capetas, da casa e de nosso escritório ao mesmo tempo!

— Realmente. — Bella riu. — É muita coisa para uma mulher só!

Nesse momento, uma mulher jovem e bonita entrou esbaforida, equilibrando uma pilha de pastas, os cabelos negros despenteados. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Bella por alguns instantes, curiosos.

— Oh, por favor, por favor, diga que aceita! — implorou ela, com tanto fervor que Bella se pôs a rir perdidamente. — De minha parte, eu tenho um suborno para você infalível: trufas de chocolate feitas em casa...

— Não é preciso — cortou Bella, divertida. — Já aceitei substituir Nita até ela voltar.

— Aleluia! — gritou Alice, jogando as pastas sobre a escrivaninha. Depois voltou-se com ternura para o marido. — Hoje vou fazer um jantar especial para você, amor.

— E o que está fazendo aqui ainda? — explodiu ele, feliz, enquanto piscava um olho para Bella. — Alice faz os melhores quiches do Texas. Não, do mundo! E eu venho comendo cachorro- quente há uma semana por causa deste bendito escritório... Meu estômago anda em pandarecos!

— E o meu também — acrescentou Alice, risonha, puxando Bella pela mão. — Venha, querida. Vou lhe emprestar um pouco de minha sabedoria, para você não se sentir muito perdida aqui dentro.

As duas deixaram os homens conversando e foram para a saleta que dali em diante seria de Bella. Alice fez um breve resumo das tarefas, explicando como preencher formulários e controlar a ração do gado no computador.

— Do jeito como você explicou parece simples — disse Bella, ao cabo de meia hora. — Mas deve ser mais complicado, não é?

— Bem mais — admitiu Alice. — Especialmente quando se tem de lidar com clientes como

E. A. Masen. Homem exigente está aí, capaz de fazer um santo perder a paciência.

— Quem é ele?

— Um... fazendeiro de gado, digamos assim. Mas ele lida com gado de terceiros. É também o conselheiro da Associação Mesa Blanca.

— Já ouvi falar em Mesa Blanca. É uma associação de criadores, não é?

— Exato. Mas não me interprete mal; A. E. é excelente profissional, e por isso mesmo, exigentíssimo. Uma vez ele viu um vaqueiro tocando as reses com vara de gancho e foi um deus- nos-acuda. Pulou na garganta do homem, rolaram em cima dos trilhos do trem... Foi um carnaval. Ele verifica a qualidade dos grãos que fornecemos, a porcentagem de melaço, e é capaz de brigar por diferenças mínimas. Em resumo, A. E. não faz muita questão de facilitar nosso trabalho.

— É rico?

— Não. Seu poder vem apenas da inesgotável capacidade profissional. Tem um temperamento esquentado, mas os criadores sabem que não existe ninguém melhor para cuidar do gado. Ai de quem se atreve a discutir com ele!

A descrição de Alice trouxe à cabeça de Bella, sem que ela soubesse por quê, a lembrança de uma noite mágica e inesquecível. Por mais de uma vez ela voltara ao pequeno bar onde encontrara Edward, mas não tivera coragem de entrar: não queria dar a impressão de que estava à caça dele. O que, em última análise, seria a expressão exata da verdade.

— Esse Masen é casado? — quis saber.

— E que mulher teria coragem de se casar com essa fera? O casamento do pai deixou-o amargurado e cheio de preconceitos contra nós, as do chamado sexo frágil. A. E. andou brincando de playboy durante algum tempo, mas acabou assentando a cabeça. O presidente da Mesa Blanca já anunciou que vai passar o cargo para alguém de capacidade, e todos logo pensaram em A. E. Contudo, outra exigência do presidente é que seu substituto seja casado e tenha filhos, portanto nosso herói está riscado da lista. — Alice soltou uma risada alegre. — Não posso imaginar A. E. como um pacato chefe de família! A única criança que vai existir na vida dele, na minha opinião, é o sobrinho que mora em Houston, filho da irmã.

— Nossa, o homem deve mesmo ser difícil...

— Sempre foi. Eu, porém, dou o devido desconto; afinal, o casamento e a morte do pai deixaram cicatrizes profundas na alma de A. E. Meu Emmett até que compreende melhor o problema, mas Jasper... Quando meu cunhado e ele se encontram, sai até faísca.

— Já estou com medo de encontrar esse cidadão. A. E. costuma vir sempre ao escritório?

— A cada quinze dias, e nunca falha. Traz sempre uma lista de reclamações consigo.

— Ainda bem que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo!

Alice riu alto.

— De qualquer modo, você nem precisa conversar com ele. Quem o atende é Emmett ou Jasper.

— Ah, já estou respirando melhor...

O primeiro dia foi ao mesmo tempo cansativo e produtivo. Bella aprendeu a separar os lotes de rebanho, catalogar as fichas individuais de cada rês, modificar o balanceamento da ração de acordo com a variação de peso dos animais. Teve as primeiras noções de serviços veterinários, além de controle de vacinas, e no fim do dia já preenchia os formulários com rapidez e eficiência. A tarefa mais tediosa era preparar extensos relatórios diários para cada cliente, dando conta minuciosa do que acontecera com cada rês.

À medida que os dias se passavam, Bella foi ganhando mais confiança no que fazia, incentivada pelos elogios de Emmett e Jasper. Cultivava a esperança de um dia rever Edward, pois ele também lidava com gado. Se a fazenda onde trabalhava cuidava bem dos animais, decerto utilizaria os serviços do escritório, pelo menos no que tocava a rações.

Desejava contar-lhe o quanto fora importante àquela noite em sua vida. A conversa com Edward alargara-lhe o horizonte e dera-lhe a tão sonhada independência pela primeira vez. De moça tímida e medrosa, Bella se transformara numa mulher segura, e agora queria demonstrar sua gratidão. Por diversas ocasiões, ensaiou perguntar a Alice se ela conhecia alguém chamado Edward, mas recuava sempre, sabendo que a nova amiga, decididamente, não era freqüentadora de bares de estrada.

O tio tentara demovê-la da idéia de ir morar sozinha, mas Bella se mostrara irredutível.

— Não, tio Aro, não quero mais depender de você. E, por favor, faça o quanto antes um relatório da contabilidade de meus negócios para o Sr. Holman.

Ao ver a expressão aborrecida e indecisa do tio, a desconfiança de Bella aumentou. No dia seguinte, ela telefonou para o advogado:

— Sr. Hollman, meu tio tem autoridade absoluta sobre minha herança? Em outras palavras, ele pode tirar o quanto quiser da conta sem me avisar nada?

— A procuração dele é limitada, Bella. Não se aflija tanto; seu tio deve estar agindo dentro da lei.

Ela ficou na mesma. O tio era astuto o suficiente para saber como se manter "dentro da lei" e, ao mesmo tempo, dissipar sua fortuna.

A pilha de papéis que encontrou em cima da mesa naquela manhã desviou sua atenção até a hora do almoço. Bella desceu para comer um sanduíche, e quando voltou ouviu uma discussão acalorada vindo do gabinete de Jasper.

— Seja mais razoável! — a voz irritada de Jasper reboou pelo corredor.

— Você é que não está sendo razoável! — a outra voz, igualmente inflamada, eriçou os cabelos de Bella. — E se quiser que eu continue utilizando seus serviços, comece a tratar do gado sob minha responsabilidade como eu exijo!

— Mas o que você quer, homem de Deus? Que eu ponha um guardanapo em volta do pescoço desses bichos e lhes dê a ração na boca com colher e garfo?

— Quero que os animais sejam tratados com humanidade, nada mais.

— É o que estamos fazendo!

— Desde quando choques elétricos significam tratar com humanidade? As reses ficam assustadiças, comem menos e acabam doentes.

— Por que não se inscreve na Associação Protetora de Animais?

— Já faço parte de duas.

A porta se abriu com violência, e Bella, tremula, ergueu os olhos. Aquela voz...

Sim, só a voz dele poderia deixá-la naquele estado. Edward. Alto, moreno, os olhos cintilantes e claros contrastando admiravelmente com as sobrancelhas bastas e negras.

Bella sentiu vontade de dançar de alegria, mas seu sorriso morreu quando ele franziu a testa ao vê-la. Parecia contrariado, e com cara de poucos amigos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Substituindo Nita.

— O quê! Não me diga que agora precisa trabalhar para viver?! — Bella se encolheu, intimidada. Sabia que Edward tinha gostado da festa tanto quanto ela, e não podia compreender a razão de tanta agressividade.

— Bem, eu... Sim, preciso.

— É uma queda e tanto — Os olhos de prata indicavam incredulidade patente. — Ainda se exibe pela cidade com o Mercedes?

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Jasper. Edward tirou uma baforada do cigarro com toda a calma.

— De vista.

— Nesse caso, vou voltar para meu gabinete. Passe bem, A. E. – Edward esperou que a porta se fechasse atrás de Jasper antes de falar.

— Você anda rondando aquele bar com regularidade.

Bella baixou a vista, encabulada. Não tinha como negar; de fato, fora ao bar algumas vezes, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Sua intenção era agradecer-lhe os conselhos e contar que tinha declarado independência por causa dele. Edward, contudo, interpretara aquela atitude à sua maneira.

— Foi lá que você descobriu que eu tinha negócios com os Cullen? — Sem dar tempo para ela responder, continuou, num tom abertamente hostil. — Não adianta, moça. Eu avisei naquela noite, e repito agora: não quero saber de debutantes enrolando minha vida. Quis se dar ao trabalho de procurar emprego aqui só para me encontrar, o problema é seu. Desista e volte para seu caviar com champanhe. Você é bonitinha, mas eu estou fora do mercado. Entendeu ou quer que explique melhor?

Em meio à confusão que se instalou em seu cérebro, Bella conseguiu manter a aparência serena.

— Fui recomendada para este cargo pelo meu advogado, o Sr. Holman — explicou, enquanto escondia as mãos tremulas sob a pilha de documentos. — Não posso tocar num só tostão da minha herança antes de completar vinte e um anos, e este era o único emprego disponível em Jacobsville. Uma vez que estou morando sozinha, preciso pagar meu aluguel e minha alimentação. Quanto a ir ao bar, é verdade. Minha intenção era procurá-lo para... para dizer que você mudou minha vida. Que eu estou aprendendo a sair da redoma sozinha e... e que estou agradecida pelo que você me ensinou.

Edward não amoleceu. Ao contrário, suas mandíbulas se contraíram e seu olhar ganhou um brilho de aço gelado.

— Não preciso dos elogios nem da idolatria de uma adolescente. Em todo o caso, se isso a faz feliz, aceito seus agradecimentos.

A voz zombeteira soava como chicote nos ouvidos de Bella. Que boba fora! Chegara até a sonhar com esse reencontro, planejara contar tudo o que aprendera e mostrar, orgulhosa, o recibo do primeiro aluguel. A atitude protetora e firme de Edward naquela noite fizera com que ela se sentisse mulher, estranhamente mulher. Despertara nela a vontade de vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo. Contudo, Edward deixava claro que não precisava de sua afeição. Havia honestidade em sua atitude, sem dúvida. Mas essa honestidade doía-lhe fundo na alma.

— Fique sossegado — disse, com um sorriso forçado. — Não tenho nenhuma intenção de correr atrás de ninguém. A única coisa que eu queria era agradecer-lhe.

— Já agradeceu.

— Eu... estou aqui só por algum tempo, até Nita se recuperar. E quando eu receber a herança, vou embora para a Geórgia. Vou mesmo, garanto!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não lhe pedi nenhuma explicação, debutante.

— Então com licença.

Bella fingiu concentrar-se no computador, mas seus olhos ardiam como brasa e os números se embaralhavam na tela. Sentiu as mãos pesadas e frias, mas forçou-as a acionar o teclado, timbrando em não erguer mais a cabeça.

Edward não se fez de rogado para sair. Em poucos segundos, tudo o que sobrava dele na sala era o aroma penetrante de tabaco e couro.

— Bella, preciso sair por uma ou duas horas — avisou Jasper, deixando o gabinete. — Explique a Emmett quando ele chegar, sim?

— Pois não.

Jasper estacou, surpreso. Não era preciso ser psicólogo para saber que a moça estava sofrendo, e bastante.

— Não se deixe abater pelas palavras dele, querida. Eu mesmo custei a perceber que o diabo não é tão feio como o pintam. Tive umas duas ou três brigas com esse homem, das feias, mas acabei descobrindo que não vale à pena. Ele não sabe ser gentil com ninguém; faz parte desua personalidade. É uma simples questão de aceitá-lo como é.

— Ele me tirou de uma situação difícil, e eu só queria agradecer, mas houve um mal- entendido. Deus, o homem pensa que eu vim trabalhar aqui só para vê-lo!

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada.

— Pois fique sabendo que você não seria a primeira, minha cara. Muitas tentaram essa manobra, acredite! O pior é que quanto mais ele rosna, mais as mulheres se assanham. É natural, pois é bonitão, livre e desimpedido. Além do mais, estamos diante de um gênio brilhante. Seu trabalho na Mesa Blanca é assombroso.

— Mesa Blanca? — repetiu ela, aérea. As peças do quebra-cabeça começaram a se ajustar nos lugares certos. — Mesa Blanca?

— Mas como é isso? Vocês não se conheciam então? Bem, esse furacão que saiu daqui atende pelo nome de A. E. Masen.

 **** ** _Obrigada meninas por me avisarem do erro, eu tinha upado o capítulo com todas as idicações de falas e com alereação da caracteristica do personagem, so que quando escolhi o capitulo para postar pelo cellular, pois eu não estava parando em casa, deu esse erro, mas arrumei tudinho, sempre que acontecer um erro me avisem eu fico muito grata por seu comentarios._**

 ** _Quatro comentarios meninas!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 3_

Bella conseguiu transpor com bravura o resto da tarde, demonstrando alegria e animação. Por dentro, porém, sentia-se um deserto desprovido de vida. Alimentara esperanças de que Edward tivesse se interessado por ela, mas a atitude dele indicara-lhe, com incrível eficiência, que quanto mais depressa desistisse da idéia, melhor.

Quando finalmente descobrira que ele era o célebre A. E. Masen, o choque não fora tão grande assim. A descrição de Alice encaixava-se como luva em Edward, e ela se surpreendia por não ter desconfiado antes que ambos eram a mesma pessoa.

Mais tarde, por meio de perguntas discretas, descobrira que Edward era o nome do meio do temido cliente. E começara a compreender a razão de todos do escritório não apreciarem as breves visitas dele. Que homem difícil e imprevisível!

Na noite em San Moreno, Bella experimentara uma doçura indescritível, e julgara que ele tivesse sentido o mesmo. Ao que tudo indicava, porém, esses sentimentos haviam partido apenas de seu lado.

Bom, o remédio era esquecer os sonhos dourados e tentar se concentrar no trabalho. Já tinha problemas o suficiente com que se preocupar, e não precisava de mais um na vida.

O destino, contudo, parecia conspirar contra ela. No dia seguinte, atraída por uma lanchonete limpa e arejada, Bella resolveu entrar para almoçar. E deu de cara com A. E. Masen assim que apanhou a bandeja e sentou-se no único lugar vazio. Foi presenteada com um olhar venenoso e uma careta de desgosto que transformaram sua espinha em sorvete.

— Eu avisei ontem e repito agora, moça. Não gosto de ser perseguido.

Bella ficou escarlate com a frase cortante, dita num volume alto o bastante para todos se virarem, espantados. Seus olhos verdes fitaram-no, arregalados, e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

— Eu não sabia que você estava aqui... — começou, morta de vergonha.

— Não mesmo? — O sorriso dele era a personificação do desprezo.

— Para começar, meu carro está estacionado no pátio. E, para terminar, não sou tão pequeno assim para não ser notado. Desista, debutante. Não gosto de crianças mimadas, portanto pare de me seguir. Entendido?

Assim dizendo, Edward engoliu o café, levantou-se e saiu sem olhá-la. Bella afundou o nariz no prato, rezando para que o chão se abrisse c a tragasse ali mesmo. A comida descia como serragem pela sua garganta, e por fim ela largou o prato pela metade, amaldiçoando a hora em que entrara naquela lanchonete. Nunca mais voltaria ali, nunca mais!

Foi com dificuldade que retomou o serviço. Seguir Edward pela cidade, com efeito! Se nem sabia que carro ele tinha! Naquela noite A. E. estava com uma caminhonete velha, não um carro. E no estacionamento não havia nenhuma caminhonete igual à dele.

Bem, paciência. Edward que pensasse o que quisesse, mas um dia a verdade viria à tona.

Ela "não" estava caçando ninguém, muito menos A. E. Masen.

Na tarde seguinte, Alice surgiu no escritório e fez-lhe um convite.

— Hoje há um baile beneficente no clube. Sei que está em cima da hora, mas você não quer ir conosco?

— Será que meu tio vai estar presente?

— Duvido. E que diferença faz? Vamos, Bella, você merece se divertir um pouco. Quero apresentá-la a alguém no baile. Alguém solteiro, simpático e rico o suficiente para não se importar com sua herança.

— Hã... E o Sr. Masen? — Alice fez uma careta.

— É, eu soube o que aconteceu no Cole's. Que situação, hein? Mas não se preocupe, ele não é homem de bailes.

— Ainda bem! Engraçado, Alice, na primeira vez que nos encontramos ele foi tão gentil, que não dá para acreditar. Mudou por completo comigo. Julga que eu ando atrás dele, imagine!

— Você não é o tipo de A. E. , querida. Sua fortuna basta para assustá-lo. Sem falar na diferença de idade, porque ele está na casa dos trinta e tantos. E vive dizendo que não gosta de mulheres muito jovens.

— Para mim ele não gosta de nenhuma mulher — replicou Bella, com um suspiro. — Especialmente de mim. Mas eu não estava atrás dele, juro!

— Não se aborreça com isso.

— Tem certeza que ele não vai ao baile?

— Absoluta.

Quando Alice, Jasper e Bella entraram no majestoso edifício, o baile já começara. Jóias faiscavam sob os imensos lustres de cristal, e a orquestra tocava com entusiasmo, embalando os pares que deslizavam sobre a pista iluminada. Bella escolhera um vestido longo de seda branca, preso a um dos ombros por um broche de esmeralda e brilhantes. Os cabelos presos num coque e o outro ombro nu conferiam-lhe elegância e leveza.

Logo na entrada, Alice e Jasper encontraram um casal amigo, e Bella, que tinha sede, resolveu deixá-los ali e ir em busca de refresco. Onde encontrar um garçom no meio daquela multidão? Correu os olhos em tomo, caminhando distraída, e...

— Oh, desculpe — murmurou, armando seu melhor sorriso. Que morreu imediatamente.

— Outra vez? — cuspiu Edward. — Por Deus, você tem radar ou o quê?

Bella nem respondeu. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para Alice, decidindo que não tinha mais sede nenhuma. Nada, nem mesmo água pura, conseguiria naquele momento atravessar o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

Percebendo a perturbação da amiga, Alice voltou-se em tempo de vislumbrar a silhueta maciça e elegante que se afastava.

— Céus, querida, me perdoe, sim? Juro que eu não sabia que ele viria. Inacreditável! Até onde sei, A. E. odeia bailes. Bom, fique perto de nós por enquanto. Conosco você está salva.

— Não foi sua culpa, Alice — murmurou ela, recobrando o fôlego perdido. — Azares do destino, creio...

— Imbecil emproado! — sibilou a amiga. — Se ele fosse menos importante como cliente, eu iria até lá para lhe dizer umas poucas e boas. Ah, lá está nosso salvador em pessoa. Bart!

Um homem magro e louro virou-se ao chamado de Alice. Tinha os olhos azuis e travessos como os de um moleque prestes a aprontar uma traquinagem.

— Ora, que surpresa deliciosa! — exclamou ele, não se dando ao trabalho de esconder a admiração pela linda moça que acompanhava Alice. — As deusas gregas resolveram descer à terra hoje, pelo que vejo. Por favor, moça, reserve uma valsa para mim antes de voltar para o Olimpo.

— Esta é Bella Swan, a nova secretária de Emmett e Jasper — apresentou Alice, rindo. — Bella, este é Bartlett Markham, presidente da associação local de criadores.

— É um prazer, Sr. Markham — disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Bart, por favor.

— Bart — sorriu ela, enlevada com o olhar franco e admirativo. — Pelo visto, todos aqui têm o mesmo objetivo, não é mesmo? Gado, quero dizer.

— Eu cresci numa fazenda. Trabalho numa firma de contadores, mas meus pais ainda mantêm uma grande criação de Santa Gertrudes.

— Não entendo muito disso, mas estou aprendendo depressa.

— Bem, minha amiga vai ficar por sua conta, Bart — anunciou Alice. — Cuide bem dela. Principalmente, mantenha-a afastada de A. E. O homem pensa que ela quer laçá-lo a qualquer custo!

— Mesmo? — Bart voltou-se para Bella, um brilho divertido brincando nos olhos azuis. — Por que não tenta me laçar em vez dele? Sou um partido muito mais atraente, em minha humilde opinião. Além do mais, você não precisa tomar injeções preventivas antes de sair comigo.

Bella sorriu, deliciada com a brincadeira sutil. Bart declarara, de modo inequívoco, que para sair com Edward ela teria de tomar injeção contra raiva...

— Vamos dançar? — propôs ele.

— Com prazer.

Bella deixou-se conduzir para o centro da pista, onde os outros pares dançavam um fox arrastado e dolente. Sabia exatamente onde A. E. Masen se achava, como se de fato possuísse um radar, e fez questão de não olhar para seu lado.

De seu canto, Edward seguia os movimentos graciosos e fluidos de Bella com os olhos, detestando mais do que nunca seu mais encarniçado inimigo, Bartlett Markham. Não gostava do modo como ele a segurava, nem dos sorrisos luminosos que ela lhe dirigia em resposta.

Não que se importasse com ela, apressou-se a dizer para si mesmo. Bella significava encrenca, e ainda por cima era mais de dez anos mais nova que ele. Não, não havia lugar para crianças em sua vida, apesar da atração surpreendente que sentira naquela noite em San Moreno. Tinha plena consciência de que fora rude e bruto com a moça, mas não vira outro modo de se livrar da poderosa força que o arrastava até ela, como imã incontrolável.

Bella era etérea, frágil, linda. Até o nome lhe lembrava fada. Uma criatura tão meiga e

delicada só poderia sofrer em suas mãos rudes de capataz. E a reputação do pai agravava ainda mais sua situação. "Outro Masen caçador de ricaças", diriam as línguas maldosas. A esse simples pensamento, Edward tinha náuseas.

E mais náuseas ainda tinha quando via as mãos de Bart enlaçando a cintura fina de Bella.

Diabos, por que viera ao baile? Desgostoso, serviu-se de outra dose de uísque.

— Diga a verdade. Você está mesmo atrás de Edward? — Bella sorriu e encarou com firmeza o par.

— Que pergunta! Lógico que não. Ele é que está com mania de grandeza, creio.

— Foi o que pensei. Tal pai, tal filho, já diz o sábio ditado.

— Como assim?

Bart obrigou-a a dar uma viravolta graciosa, recebendo-a de volta com um passo impecável. Era excelente dançarino, e não se fazia de rogado para demonstrar sua perícia.

— Depois que a mãe de Edward morreu, Carlisle Masen atolou-se em dívidas de toda a espécie, chegando ao ponto de quase perder a fazenda de gado. Minha tia era jovem, simples e tímida, meio feiosa. E muito rica também. Carlisleentão começou a assediá-la abertamente, e ela, muito bobinha e inexperiente, acabou caindo nas malhas da sedução. Ficou grávida e, está claro, casou-se com ele. Minha tia adorava Carlisle. Beijava as pedras por onde ele passava, era uma paixão sem remédio. Pouco a pouco, porém, ela foi descobrindo a verdadeira razão que movera Carlislea seduzi-la. Quando se convenceu, a coitada não conseguiu continuar a viver. E se matou.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou Bella, chocada.

— CarlisleMasen nem se deu ao trabalho de comparecer ao enterro. Devia estar celebrando em algum bar, creio. Morreu alguns anos mais tarde, e acredite em mim, ninguém sentiu.

— Edward não tem culpa dos atos do pai — arriscou ela, com timidez.

— O sangue é o mesmo — replicou Bart, como se dissesse a frase mais justa do inundo. — E você é rica.

— Ele me detesta!

— Puro charme, minha querida. A. E. não perdoa nenhuma mulher rica que lhe atravesse o caminho.

— É mesmo? — Bella começou a se irritar. — E quantas ele já teve?

— A vida amorosa de Edward não me interessa — foi a resposta seca e tensa. "Se não interessa, como sabe tanto a respeito?", indagou-se ela em silêncio.

— Vocês não devem ser grandes amigos, pelo visto.

— Nós discordamos em quase tudo, Bella, principalmente no que diz respeito às ridículas teorias de Edward sobre criação de gado. — O riso de Bart, de repente, soou estridente e desagradável aos ouvidos dela. — Você tem razão, querida. Nós não somos, em definitivo, grandes amigos.

Depois dessa conversa, a animação de Bella diminuiu. Compreendia agora toda a situação com nitidez cristalina, e essa compreensão tirava-lhe metade do prazer. Contudo, não se recusou a dançar nenhuma vez. Foi par de solteiros, casados e desquitados, todos elogiando-lhe a beleza e a elegância.

Quando, muito mais tarde, os convidados começaram a se dispersar, Bella notou, surpreendida, que Edward não fora embora. Continuava de pé ao lado da pista, conversando com amigos, o eterno copo de uísque nas mãos.

A orquestra deu início a uma música lenta e apaixonada. A letra era bonita, e falava dos desencontros e desenganos de um amor impossível. Súbito, Edward surgiu do nada e arrebatou-a nos braços, levando-a para o meio da pista. Atônita, muda e feliz, Bella deixou-se flutuar novamente no mundo da fantasia. Era impressionante como se sentia bem nos braços de Edward. Aquela, sim, era a sua casa.

Por fim, encontrou a voz e a serenidade.

— Essa não foi uma boa idéia, Sr. A. E. Masen. Porque eu vou pensar que você está me encorajando a caçá-lo mais um pouco.

— Não, esse perigo já passou. A estas alturas, seu interesse por mim diminuiu bastante, aposto. Bartlett Markham deve ter enchido seus ouvidos com minha história, não foi assim?

Bella baixou o olhar. Por trás da camisa fina, os pêlos negros do peito de Edward convidavam-na a encostar a cabeça neles, a experimentar sua textura. Que devia ser muito, muito sedosa.

— É, ele contou uma ou duas coisinhas, sim. — Edward sacudiu-a de leve, sorrindo.

— Ei, que é que há? Está dura como uma tábua. Solte-se, vamos. Você não corre perigo nenhum comigo, calma. Pelo menos não aqui, diante de meia Jacobsville.

Bella não ergueu a vista; apenas, por precaução, desviou-a do peito de Edward.

— Você já disse, com toda a clareza, o que pensa de mim. Se não me quer nos seus calcanhares, pode ao menos me explicar por que me convidou para dançar? Por que, em nome dos céus?

Os olhos cinzentos fixaram-se nela por um longo momento.

— Você não sabe?

Deus, os lábios dele estavam tão próximos. E tão longe.

— Acho que sei. É uma provocação a Bart.

— É o que pensa?

— Bem, que mais pode ser? Escute, não quero ser usada como instrumento de vingança de ninguém.

Os dedos de Edward acariciaram-lhe o ombro nu, produzindo uma sensação deliciosa de calor e aconchego.

— Não sou uma pessoa vingativa, Bella. E não quero ser acusado de seguir os passos de meu pai.

Havia uma nota angustiada na voz de Edward. Bella fechou os olhos, inebriada pelo aroma masculino que lhe chegava às narinas.

— Ainda falta algum tempo para eu ficar rica — murmurou, assombrada com a própria ousadia. — Por enquanto, não passo de uma simples secretária.

— Compreendo. E durante esse tempo você será de meu nível. Nada de Mercedes, nada de talões de cheque, nada de mansões ou iates.

— É o que estou tentando dizer, sim. — Ela se aconchegou mais, entontecida. — Que tal alguns momentos de paixão louca e selvagem? Podemos ir até o vestiário, jogar algumas peles de raposa no chão e...

Dessa vez a risada de Edward foi sincera, a primeira que ela ouvia. Um riso grave, que soou como alegre clarim.

— Eu faço parte da Associação Protetora de Animais.

— Mesmo? É daqueles que protestam contra experiências de laboratório e jogam tinta em quem sai na rua com casacos de pele?

— Meu fanatismo não vai tão longe — volveu ele, bem-humorado. — Apenas acredito que os animais merecem ser tratados com respeito, ainda que sejam utilizados em experiências médicas que podem salvar vidas humanas. Quanto aos casacos de pele, penso que uma lei proibindo o abate de animais seria mil vezes mais eficiente que um galão de tinta. Afinal, quem usa peles está compactuando com a matança de animaizinhos bonitos e inofensivos. Você tem casaco de peles?

— Não posso — foi a vez de Bella rir. — Sou alérgica. Só de olhar para um, ganho pipocas no rosto.

Ele sorriu e fez um volteio, amparando-a com firmeza.

— Uma milionária sem casaco de peles... Que tragédia!

— Obrigada pela compreensão, mas tenho um ótimo casaco de veludo, e me contento com

ele.

Bella colou-se de novo ao corpo quente e masculino. Uma compulsão doce e estranha levava-a a provocá-lo, a tentá-lo como podia. Súbito, Edward apertou-lhe os quadris com força, puxando-os para si quase com rudeza.

— Tome cuidado comigo, moça — murmurou, a voz rouca. — Você está uma sereia dentro desse vestido, e meu corpo se desperta com mais facilidade do que imagina. Quer uma prova?

— Não, obrigada — Bella afastou o corpo rapidamente. — Basta sua palavra.

— Ora, ora, o que temos agora? Você enrubesceu mesmo ou eu estou vendo coisas?

— Aqui dentro está muito calor.

— Ah, sim, a mesma e velha desculpa — Edward inclinou-se e encostou o rosto bem escanhoado na face escaldante de Bella, sussurrando.

— Que desperdício para nós!

— Desperdício? Por quê?

— Porque, minha querida — disse ele, mordiscando-lhe a pontinha da orelha — eu sou dinamite na cama.

— Não diga — balbuciou Bella, num fio de voz. — Verdade?

A mão dele acariciou-lhe a nuca, acompanhando o ritmo dolente da música.

— É o que dizem por aí.

— Não acha que está indo longe demais? Afinal, ainda ontem você armou um escândalo só porque fui comer no mesmo restaurante que o seu...

— Tenho certeza que Bart já lhe explicou meu problema. Sendo rica, você está riscada de minha agenda. Pobre, está na lista dos produtos de alto risco para mim, porque é bonita demais.

— Então minha única saída é plantar você no meio do salão.

— Quer mesmo fazer isso?

O tom de Edward, baixo e quente, derreteu-a por dentro. Devagar, ele a puxou para si, as coxas poderosas pressionando-a. Suas mãos firmaram-lhe a cintura e obrigaram-na a colar o corpo contra o seu. Apesar das camadas de fazenda que os separavam, Bella pôde senti-lo palpitante, estuante de virilidade e desejo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e embriagadora.

— Gosta de comida chinesa?

Incapaz de falar, Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em Houston há um bom restaurante de estrada. Que acha de irmos até lá na sexta-

feira?

— Você está me convidando para sair?! Você?

— Por que não? Não espere lagosta nem caviar. Ganho bem, mas não o suficiente para grandes luxos.

— Não fale assim — pediu ela, magoada. — Não sou desse tipo.

— É, eu sei — respondeu Edward, acariciando-lhe o queixo. — É por isso que fica tudo mais difícil para mim. Pensa que me diverti tratando-a com grosseria? Não há futuro para nós, pequenina.

Os olhos cinzentos e atormentados fitaram-na com uma luz diferente. Havia dor e melancolia neles, uma dor maior que o mundo. Mas o momento passou depressa, e Bella sentiu que ele já se arrependia de tê-la convidado.

— Aceito seu convite — disse, mais que depressa. — E nada de beijos ao luar na volta, combinado? Como você mesmo falou, não vale a pena começar algo que não podemos terminar.

— Dessa vez, acho que posso terminar.

— Não. Posso arriscar meu estômago com você, mas não meu coração.

— Quer dizer que se fizer amor comigo, seu coração estará em perigo?

— Precisamente. Além do mais, não costumo dormir com ninguém no primeiro encontro. Nem no segundo — juntou rapidamente.

Edward pestanejou, e uma ruga quase imperceptível se formou na testa morena. Não admitia, nem para si mesmo, que a idéia de Bella nos braços de outros o incomodava. Sem dúvida ela possuía uma legião de admiradores; talvez até fosse mais experiente em sexo do que ele próprio. Mas, de modo inexplicável, a idéia doía-lhe fundo na alma. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se pegou preocupado com o passado amoroso de uma mulher, e essa descoberta desgostou-o

profundamente.

— Edward? Que houve?

— Nada.

— Ei, essa resposta é privilégio das mulheres.

— Nada disso, temos tanto direito a evasivas quanto vocês. Sexta-feira, então. Vou buscá-la às seis, está bem?

— Eu não moro mais com tio Aro...

— Sei onde você mora — cortou ele, muito quieto. — Jantamos à moda chinesa primeiro, e depois você poderá me mostrar tudo o que sabe. Será uma experiência e tanto...

Bella não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. As últimas palavras de Edward voltava-lhe à mente como fantasma, atormentando-a. Sentia em cada poro que se metera numa encrenca.

Queria-o mais que a própria vida, e um encontro com ele seria o mesmo que achar o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Mas, para ser honesta consigo mesma, Bella fingira ser algo que não era. E não sabia como deveria agir, caso Edward resolvesse levá-la ao pé da letra.

— Ei, menina, que é que há com você? — perguntou Alice no dia seguinte, assim que bateu os olhos em Bella. — Que aconteceu?

— Edward me convidou para sair.

— A. E. ?! Não me diga! E o preconceito contra mulheres ricas?

— Bom, eu contei a ele que vou continuar pobre por mais duas semanas. Acho que Edward decidiu que por enquanto eu não represento perigo.

— Entendo. — A expressão de Alice denotava franca preocupação. — Querida, não quero parecer intrometida, mas A. E. é um mulherengo incorrigível...

— Sei disso — atalhou Bella, com um sorriso apagado. — E não foi difícil perceber,

acredite.

— Mas ele também é cavalheiro, lá ao seu modo esquisito. Tome cuidado para não lhe dar corda demais, ou você acaba se enforcando nela.

— Imagino.

— Bom, se isso servir de algum consolo, sei exatamente como se sente. Eu era louca por Jasper, mas ele gostava de outro tipo de mulher, bem diferente do meu. Nosso caminho até o altar não foi muito florido.

— Ainda assim, ele é louco por você.

— Ah, lá isso é... — Alice riu, feliz. — Mas nem sempre foi desse modo.

— Edward já me avisou mais de uma vez que não quer compromisso nenhum. Contudo, sair com ele para mim é... É como se eu chegasse pertinho do céu, entende?

— Mais do que pensa — suspirou a outra, lembRando-se do primeiro encontro com Jasper. — Gosto de você, Bella, e não quero vê-la machucada. Cuide-se, garota.

Alice encaminhou-se para o gabinete do marido com uma ruga na testa. A. E. era conhecido em Jacobsville como solteirão inveterado, daqueles que têm horror de virgens e fogem só de ouvir mencionar a palavra casamento. E ela seria capaz de apostar a vida na inocência de Bella. No minuto em que A. E. descobrisse isso, sumiria para sempre da vida dela.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella trabalhou como um autômato. Edward não apareceu nem telefonou, fato que lhe dava uma incômoda sensação de insegurança. Quando a sexta-feira veio e passou em brancas nuvens, ela deixou o escritório certa de que o tão esperado encontro fora esquecido.

Arrastou-se até o apartamento sem vontade, prepaRando-se para sofrer mais uma decepção, quando o telefone tocou. Bella agarrou-se ao receptor como quem se agarra a uma bóia salvadora.

— Alô?

— Vou passar aí daqui a uma hora. Você não esqueceu?

— Claro que não — a voz dela estava calma, mas sua alma dançava. — Como poderia? Sou louca por comida chinesa, ora essa!

— Hum. Não gostei da ironia, mas entendi o recado. Só se interessa pela comida, não é assim? Até daqui a pouco, então.

Bella voou para o quarto, livRando-se pelo caminho da saia e da blusa amarrotadas. A única peça decente que possuía para uma noite informal era um conjunto de seda pura, cuja fazenda parecia se liquefazer de tão macia. Só faltava uma etiqueta de luzes pisca-pisca, avisando: "produto caro". Bella desanimou. Com certeza Edward trincaria os dentes de desprezo quando o visse. Mas, além de jeans e vestidos longos, só lhe restava esse conjunto mesmo, pois seu guarda-roupa não era muito variado. Para contrabalançar a riqueza da seda, resolveu escolher uma blusa simples de algodão bege, além de não usar jóias nem maquiagem.

Quando se olhou ao espelho, suspirou. A seda verde-água combinava com seus olhos, e o efeito final era discreto, mas algo lhe dizia que "ele" não gostaria. Se fosse convidada de novo, o jeito seria investir parte do salário em roupas mais baratas, decidiu. "Se" fosse convidada.

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	5. Capítulo 4

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 4_

Bem como Bella temia, a expressão de Edward se fechou em sombras quando seus olhos pousaram no elegante terninho de seda.

— É um conjunto velho — gaguejou ela, incoerentemente. Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso do surrado casaco de couro. O terninho de seda contrastava de modo gritante com sua camisa branca, o jeans e as botas bem engraxadas.

— Você está bonita — disse por fim.

— E luxuosa, não é? — perguntou ela, encabulada. — Desculpe.

— Por quê?

— Bem, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu escolhi esta roupa de seda de propósito.

O sorriso de Edward foi breve e seco.

— Tudo o que vou fazer é levá-la a um restaurante chinês. Nenhum pedido de casamento virá junto com a sobremesa.

Bella corou outra vez.

— Sei disso.

— Então para que se preocupar com sua aparência? — perguntou ele, dando de ombros. — Uma coisa é sair com alguém; outra, muito diferente, é assumir um compromisso sério. Olhe, vamos deixar isto bem claro antes de mais nada, Bella. Eu nem de leve admito a possibilidade de existir maior envolvimento entre nós. Mesmo que nos transformemos no casal mais quente do Texas debaixo dos lençóis, ainda assim não existirá compromisso.

Bella precisou usar de todo o seu poder de controle para não reagir àquela provocação ostensiva.

— Obrigada, estou bem prevenida.

— Ótimo — Edward circunvagou o olhar, franzindo o sobrolho.

— Seu apartamento é bem simples, não?

— Foi o melhor que consegui com meu salário — explicou ela, sorrindo. — Não ligo muito para ele. É apenas um lugar para eu dormir e comer à noite.

— Aro não lhe dá uma mesada?

— Tio Aro não é rico, e eu não quero pedir nada a ele. Mesmo porque, daqui a duas semanas, ele entregará meus documentos ao Sr. Holman e eu estarei livre dessa tutela.

Edward não respondeu, mas de repente começou a enxergar certos detalhes que antes lhe haviam passado despercebidos. Se Aro não era rico, como oferecia aquelas recepções gRandiosas? Tendo o controle absoluto da fortuna de Bella, não lhe seria difícil transferir parte para sua conta bancária. Mas ela não parecia preocupada e, afinal de contas, o assunto não lhe dizia respeito. Talvez Bella, como muitas herdeiras que conhecera, não fizesse idéia do valor do

dinheiro.

De repente, percebeu que ficara em silêncio durante mais tempo do que devia. TiRando as mãos dos bolsos, aproximou-se e tomou as de Bella entre as suas.

— Vamos? — convidou, com um sorriso brilhante.

Bella nunca imaginara que o simples fato de estar de mãos dadas com um homem poderia ser tão excitante. Enquanto caminhavam, ela experimentava um prazer sensual no contato dos dedos quentes entrelaçados aos seus. Era como deslizar entre nuvens, pensou.

Pararam diante de um Chevrolet verde-garrafa, cujo estado de conservação era bem melhor que o da caminhonete. Era esse, então, o outro carro dele. Sóbrio e simples, como o dono. Bella entrou e sentou-se, preferindo não fazer comentários.

De seu lado, Edward lutava bravamente para não sucumbir a sensações bem semelhantes às dela. Até agora não compreendia a razão de ter convidado Bella para esse jantar. Algo o impelira a fazê-lo, algo que o assustava um pouco e o deixava surpreendido. Bella era delicada, apetitosa mesmo, cheia de contradições. Para Edward, quanto mais difícil um quebra-cabeça, maior o desafio; e assim era a personalidade de Bella. Um enigma. Que pretendia resolver depressa, mesmo que para isso tivesse de levá-la para a cama.

Com certeza, estava diante de uma moça com gRande experiência sexual. Como seria o desempenho dos homens milionários na cama? Aguado, no mínimo, a julgar pela falta de imaginação nas mesas de reunião.

Edward sorriu diante da própria intolerância. Sabia que seu preconceito contra as pessoas ricas era produto direto da experiência do pai, e não ignorava que havia uma dose exagerada de frustração e injustiça no seu modo de julgar. Contudo, a atitude de Carlisle Masen deixara cicatrizes profundas em sua alma.

Até hoje a lembrança do episódio o magoava. Não tirava da cabeça a figura patética do pai correndo como doido atrás da feia herdeira, uma semana depois de ter enterrado a companheira de vinte anos. Edward presenciara tudo nauseado e desgostoso, e por fim explodira numa briga monumental com o velho. Depois disso, deixara a fazenda e nunca mais falara com ele. Quando Carlisle morrera, comparecera ao enterro apenas para cumprir uma

formalidade social, mas não derrubara uma única lágrima.

Muito tempo se passou antes que Edward, finalmente, soubesse com detalhes a razão do passo tresloucado do pai: a Fazenda Masen, que pertencia à família havia três gerações, estava a um passo da falência. Para não perdê-la, Carlisle buscara a solução mais fácil. Casara-se pelo dinheiro, a fim de que o filho pudesse herdar a propriedade livre de dívidas.

— Você está muito calado hoje — a voz de Bella despertou-o das reminiscências. — Arrependido de ter me convidado?

— Não. Apenas dei um mergulho no passado.

— LembRando o quê?

Ele acendeu um cigarro, os olhos pensativos fixos na estrada.

— Meu pai se desgraçou por minha causa. Casou-se por dinheiro, para que a fazenda ficasse comigo e com meus filhos. Irônico, não acha? Porque nunca hei de me casar, justamente por causa do exemplo que ele me deu.

Bella cruzou as mãos no colo. Respeitava a dor de Edward, e o fato de ele lhe confidenciar assunto tão pessoal pareceu-lhe um alto elogio.

— Se você não tem filhos, para quem irá seu fazenda?

— Tenho um sobrinho de dez anos, Anthony , filho de minha irmã. É uma história comprida, Bella, e não quero aborrecê-la.

— Não, por favor, conte mais. Onde está sua irmã?

— O pai de Anthony morreu num desastre. Lucy, minha irmã, casou-se de novo, mas morreu logo depois. Anthony ficou com o padrasto, mas este resolveu se casar de novo, e por isso matriculou o garoto num colégio interno, no mês passado. Em resumo, meu sobrinho está sozinho e infeliz. E odeia o padrasto.

Edward respirou fundo, o semblante carregado.

— Naquela noite em que nos encontramos no bar, eu tinha recebido uma carta de Anthony . O menino quer vir para Jacobsville morar comigo.

— Parece uma boa idéia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não há a menor chance, Bella. Meu cunhado e eu não nos damos bem, e é quase certo que ele não concorde em me dar a custódia do garoto.

— É uma história triste — disse Bella, com meiguice. — Anthony sente falta da mãe, com certeza.

— Nunca menciona o nome dela.

— Decerto porque sofre.

Houve um curto silêncio. Depois, obedecendo a um impulso, ela acrescentou:

— Eu sofro com a falta de meus pais. Eles morreram num desastre de avião. Não nos víamos com freqüência e não existia um relacionamento maravilhoso entre nós, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu me sinto muito sozinha.

— Você não morava com eles?

— Oficialmente, sim. O problema é que papai e mamãe adoravam viajar. Não me levavam junto para não atrapalhar meus estudos, e eu acabei me acostumando a ficar sozinha em casa. Isto é, sozinha é modo de dizer. Havia empregados e a governanta, além de uma tia-avó que gostava muito de mim, mas vivia na cama com enxaqueca. Para encurtar, tive uma infância solitária. Principalmente nos feriados.

Bella não desviou a vista da estrada, embora sentisse um par de olhos curiosos estudando- a com atenção.

— Se um dia eu tiver filhos — disse, de repente — eles jamais saberão o que é passar o Natal sozinhos. Juro que não!

— É — comentou Edward, pensativo. — Há coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar.

— Oh, uma lista interminável. Começando e acabando pelo amor. — Para aliviar a atmosfera carregada, ele riu.

— O amor também pode ser comprado, você sabe.

— Não concordo. Podemos comprar a ilusão, o sexo. Mas uma simples sessão de cama não

é amor de verdade.

Dessa vez o riso de Edward saiu espontâneo.

— Acho que tem razão, não é mesmo? Dizem que essa experiência é pouco satisfatória. Quanto a mim, não posso opinar, porque nunca tentei, mas creio que não teria nenhum prazer em desfrutar de um corpo pelo qual paguei alguns dólares.

— É assim que eu penso também.

A tensão se dissolveu, e Bella viu-se mais relaxada e contente. Minutos depois, Edward estacionava num pátio enfeitado com graciosas lanternas de papel.

— Chegamos, debutante. Espero que goste.

O restaurante, pequeno e aconchegante, oferecia música suave e serviço de primeira qualidade.

— Conte sobre seu emprego, Bella — disse ele, servindo chá de jasmim. — Que tal é ganhar a vida?

Os olhos verdes de Bella ganharam um brilho dourado.

— Confesso que estou adoRando. Nunca soube o que era independência, e a experiência é eletrizante mesmo. Eu havia me acomodado a receber ordens, e nem sabia mais o que era tomar uma decisão. Cheguei a transferir essa dependência para tio Aro, imagine só! Por isso é que insisto em dizer que aquela noite no bar foi decisiva para mim. Você me abriu os olhos, acredite. Fez-me ver que eu podia mudar, se quisesse. E eu não estava brincando quando lhe disse que você tinha desempenhado um papel definitivo nessa mudança.

— E eu, pensando que você tinha arrumado o emprego por minha causa! — Edward sorriu, algo embaraçado. — Não é esnobação minha, Bella. Já tinha acontecido antes.

— Eu sei — volveu ela, baixando a vista. — Você não é feio e... e é um homem e tanto. Mas eu não tinha intenção de persegui-lo. Sou orgulhosa demais para isso.

O que provavelmente era a pura verdade. Edward sorriu, apreciando a franqueza direta de Bella. Gostava também dos modos discretos, da elegância sem alarde. Não era uma mulher

estonteante, mas bonita o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer um. E possuía um coração generoso. De repente, ele se pegou imaginando se Anthony gostaria dela.

O jantar transcorreu em franca cordialidade. Conversaram sobre política, cinema, gado, ecologia. Comeram camarões empanados e peixinhos diminutos que derretiam na boca. Acima de tudo, riram e brincaram sem que uma sombra de tensão estragasse a noite.

— Você não me contou sobre seu tio — disse Edward, já no caminho de volta. — Vocês se dão bem?

— Mantemos uma relação polida. Tio Aro anda muito calado e nervoso nos últimos dias, não sei por quê.

Aro Volturi calado? Aro Volturi nervoso? Aí estava uma novidade difícil de acreditar.

— Suponha que você herde dois dólares e um pedido de desculpas de Aro. O que faria?

— Bella soltou uma risada.

— Duvido que isso aconteça.

— Mas e se acontecer?

Ela considerou o assunto durante alguns minutos.

— Seria um choque e tanto para mim, porque não estou acostumada a contar dinheiro nem a me privar de presentes. Mas acho que acabaria me habituando. O trabalho não me assusta.

Edward, mais uma vez, apreciou a franqueza e a simplicidade da resposta.

— Para onde vamos? — indagou Bella, ao notar que ele desviara do caminho principal.

— Quero lhe mostrar minha fazenda — Edward piscou um olho matreiro. — E meu aviário novo. Tem um feno cheiroso e fresquinho no chão...

Ela entendeu o recado, mas preferiu fingir ignorância.

— Você cria pintinhos? Galinhas?

— Também. De vez em quando gosto de ovos quentes pela manhã.

Edward não acrescentou que o aviário ajudava bastante nas despesas, principalmente na entressafra do gado.

— E a carne que você come?

— Essa eu compro. Gosto demais de animais para abatê-los. Mesa Blanca tem muito gado de corte, mas eu procuro não lidar com esse setor.

A imagem que Bella tinha de Edward não combinava com o que ouvia. Um amigo dos animais com coração de aço era uma mistura bem pouco homogênea.

— Você tem cães?

— Pencas deles. E gatos. São tantos que às vezes, quando a população aumenta, sou obrigado a distribuir alguns de presente.

— Por que não os solta, simplesmente? — Ele sorriu de leve.

— Porque na rua eles não seriam bem tratados. E você, Bella, já teve um cachorrinho de estimação?

— Não — volveu ela, tristonha. — Meus pais detestavam animais. Mamãe teria um chilique se encontrasse um gatinho no meio da mobília Luís 15...

Edward riu alto.

— Pois eu prefiro um gato a uma poltrona de seda.

— Eu também, mil vezes!

Ele achou graça no fervor da resposta. Bom Deus, essa moça era bem diferente do que imaginava!

— Chegamos. Esse é o meu palácio, Bella.

Era um chalé gracioso de madeira e pedra, erguido no meio de um jardim extremamente bem-cuidado. Sob os jorros prateados da lua, Bella divisou canteiros de flores variadas, árvores seculares, caminhos sinuosos de pedregulho orlados de lágrimas-da-noite.

— Meu Deus — murmurou ela, engasgada. — Que beleza!

— Obrigado.

— É você que trata do jardim?

— Claro. Ninguém mais põe as mãos em minhas plantas. Jardinagem é meu hobby preferido.

Transpuseram uma vaRanda coberta de hera e primavera, cujos cachos cascateavam, exuberantes, sobre o gradil de madeira. Bella imaginou Edward sentado na cadeira de balanço, observando o pôr-do-sol naquele pedaço de paraíso, e teve inveja. De vez em quando um mugido cortava o silêncio da noite.

— Você tem gado aqui?

— Santa Gertrudes. Mas só para reprodução, não para abate.

— Ora, que surpresa! — comentou ela, só para provocar. Ele riu e abriu a porta. A sala era ampla, decorada com sobriedade e bom gosto.

— Hum... Para um solteirão, você ê ótimo dono-de-casa.

— Obrigado, mas o crédito dessa vez não é meu, é da mulher de meu caseiro.

No mesmo instante, uma pontada de ciúme varou o coração de Bella. Edward, que a observava, soltou uma risada gostosa.

— O nome dela é Dóris. Tem cinqüenta anos e adora o marido. Bella enrubesceu. — Ainda bem que ele não acendera as luzes ainda! Edward girou o comutador e ela se adiantou, a fim de esconder o rubor.

— Cuidado...

Mas já era tarde. Uma bolinha fofa de lá com dentes atacou-a no calcanhar, provocando um salto e um gritinho aflito.

— Deus do céu! — exclamou ela, rindo. — O que é isso? Um tigre em miniatura?

— É Belze, meu gato. É filhote ainda.

— Belze?

— Diminutivo de Belzebu — explicou ele, com uma careta engraçada. — Deu uma trabalheira danada ao nascer, e não parou até hoje de me dar dor de cabeça. Não imagina o que ele fez com minhas cortinas.

Bella abaixou-se e tomou-o no colo com cuidado. O animalzinho examinou-a com ar solene, os olhos imensos e doces orlados por uma faixa de pêlos negros.

— É lindo!

— Também acho. Ei, cuidado! Ele gosta de seda, e vai acabar com sua roupa. Venha cá,

Belze.

Edward esticou o braço para tirá-lo do colo de Bella, mas esta recuou, surpresa com o comentário.

— Deixe, não tem importância. Gostei de Belze. — Ele parou, tão surpreendido quanto

ela.

— Esse terninho deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna — insistiu, ao cabo de alguns segundos.

E, tornando-lhe o bichano do colo, fechou-o no quarto, sem dar atenção aos protestos de

Bella.

— Quer café?

— Aceito, obrigada.

— Fique à vontade então. Volto num minuto.

Bella tirou o casaco e dedicou-se a inspecionar a sala, cuja decoração era em estilo rústico. Havia muito xadrez escocês, peças de latão polido e vigas de madeira. Gravuras de cavalos puro-sangue e cães de raça pendiam sobre a lareira de pedra bruta. Bella examinou as peças com interesse, detendo-se por fim diante da fotografia de um menino. Era bastante parecido com Edward, exceto pelos olhos pretos e tristes.

— É Anthony .

Edward encostara-se à soleira, aguardando que a água fervesse, e mirava-a em silêncio

com seus olhos de diamante líquido.

— É parecido com você.

— Sim, porque Lucy se parecia comigo também. Mas os olhos dele são escuros, iguais aos do pai.

— Conte-me mais sobre Anthony — pediu ela. — Do que ele gosta?

— De artes marciais. O forte de meu sobrinho é o Tae Kwon Do.

— Tae...?

— Kwon Do. É uma espécie de jiu-jítsu, só que se baseia nos calcanhares. Essa arte veio da Coréia há pouco tempo, embora seja antiga.

— Ah, eu já sei. Não é aquela que foi incluída nas últimas Olimpíadas?

Ele sorriu, admirado.

— Essa mesma. Anthony tem esperança de participar das Olimpíadas de 96, em Atlanta, e por isso treina todos os dias. É um garoto esforçado.

— O pessoal de Atlanta lutou com bravura para conseguir que esses Jogos se realizassem lá. Tenho uma amiga estudante que se inscreveu na comissão organizadora. Ficou quase maluca, a coitada.

— Você não tem muitas amigas em Jacobsville, não é?

— Tenho Alice Cullen, que é ótima companheira. E eu me dou muito bem com minhas colegas de escritório.

— Eu quis dizer amigas de seu nível social. — Bella repôs a fotografia no lugar.

— Nunca tive. Não gosto da conversa delas.

Edward se aproximou devagar. Suas mãos enlaçaram-na pela cintura e puxaram-na com suavidade.

— Sobre o que elas conversam? — perguntou, beijando-a de leve no queixo.

— Dormir com homens — Bella deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa. — Esse é o assunto principal. Além de não me agradar, acho um suicídio sair por aí e dormir com qualquer um. Basta escolher o parceiro errado e... e...

— É, eu sei — murmurou ele.

Sua língua deslizou pelo pescoço longo e acetinado, detendo-se na artéria, onde ele sentiu o sangue de Bella se acelerar selvagemente sob seu loque. As mãos dele buscaram os quadris macios, apertando-os de encontro aos seus.

— Edward — ouviu-a sussurrar, num suspiro. Acariciou-lhe as costas em movimentos suaves e circulares, enquanto parte de seu cérebro trabalhava com rapidez. Bella não agia como mulher experiente, pelo menos não naquele momento, e isso o preocupava. Algo lhe dizia que ela era virgem, tão pura quanto um recém-nascido. Deus, precisava descobrir se isso era verdade.

— Quero sua boca, Bella — murmurou, a voz enrouquecida de desejo. — Quero sentir seu

gosto.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, totalmente rendida. Os lábios se encontraram em meiga exploração, mesclada da exigente e imperiosa paixão que se avolumava, crescente e impetuosa. Ambos precisavam desse beijo e por ele ansiavam como as flores precisam do sol. Precisavam desse raro e único sentimento de compartilhar e dar. Tocaram-se, buscaram-se, conheceram-se, numa troca maravilhosa de bem-querer, de ternura, de entendimento mútuo. Era como se nada mais existisse no mundo além dos dois, como se a vida pertencesse somente a eles e a eles se entregasse, envolta num nimbo de luz dourada.

Não era assim que ele queria, Deus, não assim! Edward percebeu que seu tremendo poder de autocontrole o abandonara por completo. Mal conseguia raciocinar agora. Os beijos voltaram em carícias torturadas, despertando sensações há um tempo delicadas e violentas.

Nunca antes Edward sentira algo semelhante. Bella Swan atingira o mais fundo de seu âmago e desvendara-lhe fontes de emoções e sentimentos que nem ele próprio pensava existir dentro de si. Tão intensos que o assustavam e maravilhavam ao mesmo tempo. Suas pernas co- meçaram a tremer e seu corpo reagiu como jamais o fizera.

Bella gemeu alto, arrebatada. Via-se afundar num abismo de estrelas brilhantes que a

atraíam e ofuscavam. Abandonou-se com volúpia, reconhecendo a pujante masculinidade de Edward, exploRando-lhe o peito pela camisa entreaberta, abrindo os lábios para receber a língua exigente. Edward presenteava-a com um prazer novo e enlouquecedor, e ela queria retribuir da mesma forma.

As mãos morenas invadiram sua blusa e buscaram, sôfregas, os seios delicados. O fecho do sutiã abriu-se como por encanto. O seios saltaram firmes, como que agradecidos pela súbita liberdade. E quando a boca de Edward pousou sobre um deles, Bella gritou de prazer. Um prazer quase intolerável, que a arrastou para o êxtase até então desconhecido do desejo sexual.

— Tão linda — murmurou ele, erguendo o rosto. — Bella, você faz meu corpo vibrar. Veja.

Sinta!

E colou suas coxas às dela, para demonstrar com inequívoca eloquência o que queria dizer. Bella buscou-lhe a boca, convidando-o para um beijo tão ardente quanto as carícias que ele lhe fazia nos seios.

— Pequenina — A voz dele saiu entrecortada. — Sabe o que está para nos acontecer agora? Você me quer?

— Quero, Edward... Quero.

Ele se endireitou com dificuldade, todo o seu ser pedindo o corpo de Bella por inteiro, sem reservas. Como ela devia ser linda nua, bom Deus.

— Você precisa se preparar antes? — indagou, mordiscando-lhe o lobo da orelha. — Está tomando pílula?

Ela hesitou, sem saber ao certo como devia responder. Por fim, optou pela verdade.

— Não.

A palavra caiu como bomba nos ouvidos de Edward. "Não." O que queria dizer, muito simplesmente, que poderia deixá-la grávida. Grávida!

Foi uma ducha gelada. Ele a empurrou. Não foi rude nem grosseiro, mas firme. Ainda ofegante, olhou-a em muda reprovação, os olhos claros ainda turvos de desejo. Minutos depois, deixava a sala e batia com violência a porta da cozinha.

Bella desabou sobre o sofá, recompondo-se como podia, as mãos tremulas se recusando a acertar com tantos colchetes e botões. Foi preciso parar, recuperar o fôlego e ralhar consigo mesma uma dúzia de vezes antes que pudesse se ajeitar de maneira razoável.

Quando Edward voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos, ela não teve coragem de encará-lo. Além de envergonhada, tinha plena consciência de que ainda arquejava e tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Não levantou a vista nem quando ele depositou uma xícara à sua frente, nem quando o sentiu sentar-se a seu lado. Lutando para segurar as lágrimas, apanhou a bebida quente, mas tremia tanto que a xícara começou a dançar perigosamente no pires.

Foi então que a mão dele fechou-se sobre a sua, ajudando-a. Bella ergueu os olhos verdes, espeRando uma explosão de ira. Mas Edward fitava-a apenas com curiosidade, misturada a uma pitada de ternura.

— Obrigada — balbuciou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, luminoso, o primeiro que ela via desde que o conhecera.

— Sempre às ordens... debutante.

— Eu... Oh, Edward, desculpe...

— Não, eu é que peço desculpas — disse ele, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Não devia ter ido tão longe.

— Você ficou tão zangado naquela hora...

— Minha querida, eu estava doido para possuir você. Senti um desejo desesperado, quase incontrolável. Foi algo que chegou a me surpreender, de tão intenso. E fui obrigado a parar no meio... Convenhamos, eu tinha minhas razões para me aborrecer, não acha?

Ela assentiu em silêncio, enquanto o observava bebericar o café.

— Por que você ainda é virgem? — perguntou ele, de chofre.

A xícara adernou na mão de Bella, que conseguiu equilibrá-la no último instante.

— Que foi que disse?

— Você me ouviu muito bem, moça. Nem fingir direito você sabe! Mas não me provoque, porque não sou de ferro. Da próxima vez que eu a tocar, será para valer.

— Por que não experimenta? — convidou ela, mais senhora de si.

— Um dia, quem sabe? — Os olhos de diamante brilharam com malícia. — Bem, pelo menos foi uma experiência fascinante e nova para mim. E você, sua louquinha, não tem senso de autopreservação?

Bella fuzilou-o.

— Está se divertindo a minha custa?

— Muito, obrigado — Edward recostou-se no sofá, os olhos abertos fixos no teto. — Que seios maravilhosos, Deus. Cor de pôr-do-sol no outono.

— Pare com isso, A. E. Masen — fungou ela, nervosa. — Não é decente ficar relembRando meus... ha, o que aconteceu.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, gaiata.

— Estamos no século vinte.

— Maravilha. A vida é liberal, não há mais regras nem códigos de moral. Não admira que o mundo esteja virado de ponta-cabeça.

Ele riu baixinho.

— De certo modo, concordo. Regras e normas de conduta até que podem ser muito proveitosas para a humanidade, se aplicadas de forma adequada. Acontece que as pessoas precisam aprender a renová-las de vez em quando. Já ouviu falar nos Anos Selvagens? .

— Já, foi na década de 20. Gim correndo soldo, mulheres fumando, doenças venéreas grassando, promiscuidade...

— E tudo isso não significa nada para nós agora. A humanidade vive de ciclos, desde o Império Romano. Um período de orgia é seguido por outro de extrema austeridade, e assim vai indo.

— Esse retrato é bem desencorajador.

— Contudo, são precisamente as novidades, boas ou más, que trazem mudanças ao mundo. Sem elas, nossa aldeia global estagnaria.

— Mudei de idéia. É encorajador! — Ele riu.

— Você me surpreende, Bella. É rica, desejável, inteligente... e virgem! Céus, isso não combina. Estranho, muito estranho que tenha um senso moral tão aguçado.

— Então eu devia ser lasciva e sensual só porque sou rica? E olhar com desprezo para meus parceiros de sexo? Ora, Sr. Masen, isso é puro preconceito. É uma idéia estereotipada, e agora é a minha vez de dizer que estereótipos não combinam com sua inteligência.

— Tem toda a razão. Acaba de marcar um ponto brilhante, Bella Swan.

Seguiu-se um silêncio comprido. Edward endireitou o corpo e fitou-a com intensidade, os olhos claros semelhantes a dois lagos profundos.

— Deus! Você me deixou endoidecido, Bella. Mas, de certo modo, estou contente por você não ter tomado nenhuma pílula.

— Não foi essa a impressão que tive.

— Porque a frustração foi gRande demais na hora — explicou ele, com toda a simplicidade. — O que me fez parar foi exatamente a falta da pílula. Não tenho nenhum preservativo aqui para protegê-la contra a gravidez, e esse é um risco que eu não quero correr, sob nenhum pretexto.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

— Nem pensei nisso — confessou.

— Pois eu sim, e foi bom, porque evitei uma possível encrenca. Por outro lado, sou quadrado demais para desonrar uma linda senhorita inocente. E, pode rir à vontade, mas é assim que eu sinto.

Com efeito, Bella ria até não mais poder.

— Pelo visto, estamos os dois deslocados no tempo e no espaço. Não há lugar para nós

neste mundo maluco...

— Claro que há, doçura. Num domingo desses vou levá-la à igreja e provar que não estamos tão sozinhos como pensa.

— Eu... acho que gostaria mesmo de ir à igreja. — Bella ficou séria de repente. — Quando era pequena, gostava de ir com a governanta. Depois... depois não sei por que esqueci o costume.

— Pobre menina rica.

Bella ergueu a cabeça com vivacidade, mas só encontrou carinho e compreensão na expressão de Edward. Nesse momento, ela teve certeza de que poderia amar esse homem até a loucura. Se ao menos ele lhe desse uma chance...

— Bem, moça, está na hora de voltar para casa. E, de hoje em diante, cuidado com solteirões ardentes e fazendas isoladas como esta. Combinado?

— Mas foi você que me trouxe para cá!

— Isso, ponha a culpa em mim. É sempre o homem o vilão da história. É ele que conduz as inocentes senhoritas aos vícios do pecado... Agora, falando sério, é isso mesmo que acontece a maior parte das vezes.

— Há casos em que sucede o contrário.

— Qual! Não existem homens inocentes, fique sabendo.

— E padres, monges?

— Alguns — admitiu ele, entregando-lhe a bolsa.

— Gosto muito de sua casa, Edward.

— Eu também. Coincidência, não?

Entraram no carro em silêncio. Um silêncio leve, em que ambos pareciam comungar com a noite estrelada.

Edward deu a partida no motor e virou-se para fitá-la.

— Pode ser que seja uma loucura rematada, Bella, mas eu sou corajoso. E você, tem

coragem?

— Co... coragem?

Ele a puxou para pertinho e emoldurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. O beijo veio doce,

meigo.

— Antigamente — sussurrou, sopRando-lhe os cabelos — isto se chamava cortejar.

Muda de espanto, Bella limitou-se a fitá-lo em silêncio, os olhos gRandes como dois pires de esmeralda.

— É, moça, eu disse que não acreditava em casamento. Mas há sempre uma mulher capaz de dissolver as mais duras armaduras de um homem. — E sua boca buscou a dela mais uma vez.

— Quero cuidar de Anthony , e se eu me casar, tenho boas chances de ficar com ele. Enquanto isso, eu e você podemos enriquecer nossas vidas dando-nos um ao outro. Vamos começar pelo princípio querida. Passar bastante tempo juntos, conversar e nos conhecer a fundo. Não sei no que vai dar, mas podemos tentar.

— Eu... eu sou rica — balbuciou ela.

— Não faz mal. Posso conviver com isso.

Acariciou-lhe o queixo de leve, ruminando em silêncio suas suspeitas. Tinha quase certeza de que Bella não herdaria fortuna nenhuma, fato que o deixava mais à vontade para pedir-lhe a mão. Quando recebesse a notícia, Bella ficaria só e perdida, mas ele estaria por perto para ampará-la. Era uma mulher doce, bonita e apaixonada, artigo não tão fácil de en- contrar como parecia. Anthony precisaria de um lar estável. E ele... bem, ele a desejava. Casando- se, sua chance de assumir a presidência do conselho subiria, embora esse fosse o ponto menos importante da história toda.

Deixou para pensar nas possíveis conseqüências de seu gesto mais tarde. Primeiro, queria montar um lar para Anthony .

Sorrindo, Edward manobrou o carro.

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	6. Capítulo 5

Adorável Texano

 _CAPÍTULO 5_

Bella nunca pôde se lembrar com clareza de como chegou ao escritório no dia seguinte. Sentia-se tão leve e estranha, que se surpreendia quando olhava para baixo e via os pés pou- sados no chão.

Edward pedira-lhe a mão. Queria se casar com ela, Bella Swan, a mesma que ele acusara de caçadora poucos dias antes. Que ironia!

Desde o começo ele fizera questão de frisar: não queria saber de moças ricas. Por que mudara de idéia tão de repente? Bella sabia que fora honesta e não escondera nada. Contara-lhe que herdaria uma pequena fortuna dali a dias. E mesmo assim...

Havia Anthony , é verdade. Edward precisava montar um lar a fim de obter a custódia do garoto e, de quebra, se tornar presidente do conselho, mas para isso não precisava de nenhuma herdeira. Bastava-lhe esticar a mão e apanhar uma das admiradoras, que, aliás, deviam ser inúmeras. Mistério!

Mas havia muito trabalho espeRando sobre sua mesa. Resoluta, Bella afastou os problemas pessoais e concentrou-se com afinco na pilha de formulários que deveria entregar no fim do dia.

Na hora do almoço, a exuberante Alice foi buscar o marido para almoçar e parou em frente à escrivaninha da amiga.

— Ei, bom dia! Você está tão absorvida no trabalho que nem me ouviu entrar. Que tal foi ontem?

— Maravilhoso!

— Mesmo?

Bella olhou em volta e baixou a voz, debruçando-se sobre a mesa:

— Ele me convidou para sair de novo.

— A. E. ?

— O próprio — riu Bella. — Por que tanto espanto? Se quer saber, ele se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro. E chegou até a propor um compromisso mais sério comigo.

— A. E. ? — repetiu Alice, incrédula.

— Sim senhora. Você sabia que ele tem um sobrinho e quer entrar com uma ação para obter a custódia do menino?

— É verdade. O pobre garotinho tem passado um cortado com o padrasto, pelo que ouço contar. Não sou gRande fã de A. E. , mas sou forçada a admitir que ele é ótimo tio e gosta bastante do sobrinho — Alice franziu a testa, pensativa. — É por isso que ele está levando a sério esse namoro?

— Provavelmente... — Bella sorriu. — Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele se apaixonou de repente por mim, minha amiga. Mas talvez um dia ele venha a me amar, quem sabe?

— É, quem sabe? — volveu a outra, sonhadora, lembRando-se da própria história. — E sua herança?

— Ele diz que não se importa.

Alice preferiu não prolongar o assunto e pediu licença. Somente quando se viu sozinha com o marido no restaurante é que desabafou.

— Jasper, estou aflita por causa de Bella — começou. — Ontem A. E. convidou-a para sair

e...

Contou tudo o que sabia, relatando inclusive os comentários que ouvira da amiga. E rematou:

— A. E. disse a ela que não liga para a herança, mas você sabe como ele costuma agir com moças ricas. Em minha opinião, Bella não será exceção.

— Acho que sei o que está se passando na cabeça de A. E. , querida. Ele suspeita que

Aro Volturi ande aprontando alguma travessura com o dinheiro de Bella. E, se você quer saber, eu próprio também tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à honestidade do caro tio Aro. É bem capaz que a fortuna de Bella não passe de algumas moedas a estas alturas.

— Coitadinha! O pior é que A. E. não a ama, eu sei que não. É mulherengo demais para sentir algo mais profundo do que simples atração sexual.

Jasper mordeu os lábios e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso embaraçado.

— Talvez ele seja um mulherengo em fase de reforma — disse, buscando a mão pequena da mulher sobre a mesa. — Todos os homens passam por isso, querida. Minha felicidade é ter encontrado um porto seguro em você, Alice.

— Você é que foi um porto para mim, querido. Você e os pequenos são a alegria de minha

vida.

Dizendo isso, ela se debruçou e beijou-o com ternura, alheia aos olhares espantados dos outros fregueses.

— E, nós somos felizes — concordou Jasper. — E o melhor ainda está para vir. Somos um casal de sorte, meu bem.

— Muita. Só espero que Bella encontre essa mesma paz um dia.

Mas naquela noite Bella não saiu com Edward, nem nas que se seguiram. Ele telefonou para avisar que faria uma viagem curta, sem dar maiores explicações. Sua voz traía tensão e uma certa impaciência, como se estivesse com pressa de desligar.

Dois dias depois, Bella teve outro aborrecimento no escritório de Barry Holman. Tio Aro, nervoso e deprimido, achava-se lá quando ela chegou, e a expressão preocupada do advogado era eloqüente o bastante para deixá-la alerta.

— Sente-se, Bella — disse-lhe Holman.

— O senhor tem más notícias para mim.

Não era uma pergunta, mas simples constatação de um fato inexorável. Os olhos verdes pulavam do tio para o advogado, ansiosos.

— Infelizmente sim, minha querida — confirmou Barry, a expressão grave.

Meia hora depois Bella se deparava com a aterradora realidade: não possuía mais nenhum tostão.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Aro Volturi, quando o advogado terminou. —Fiz o que pude para ajudá-la. Tentei empurrá-la para Sean porque achei que ele poderia salvar a situação, uma vez que é rico. Se vocês se casassem, seu baque não seria tão gRande como agora.

— Mas por que não me contou?

— Não tive coragem. Seu pai gostava de especular, e tinha excelente tino para ganhar na Bolsa. Dessa vez, porém, ele moveu a peça errada e investiu toda a fortuna em ações de uma companhia que foi à falência. Quando soube disso, corri para tentar vender as ações a qualquer preço, mas já não encontrei comprador. Não sobrou nada, meu anjo. — Havia angústia e apreensão na voz de Aro. — Mas você poderá sempre vir morar comigo...

— Eu tenho um ótimo emprego, obrigada — atalhou Bella, lembRando-se instantaneamente que o emprego era temporário.

— E tem seu Mercedes também — interveio Holman. — Esse é inteirinho seu, Bella, e vale bastante dinheiro. Posso cuidar da venda, se você quiser. Com isso, você terá um razoável capital inicial para abrir um pequeno negócio. E ainda dará para comprar um carro de menor valor.

— É, faça isso — Bella pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade, como se estivesse no meio de um pesadelo — Amanhã vou trazer os documentos do Mercedes.

— Muito bom. Agora só falta cumprir uma pequena formalidade e assinar alguns papéis.

Bella assinou tudo, sem se dar conta do que fazia. Tinha as pernas bambas e seus dedos pareciam de chumbo. Não fazia uma semana ainda, estava nos braços de Edward sonhando com um futuro cor-de-rosa, a cabeça fervilhando de planos. Imaginara comprar as terras ao lado da

fazenda, a fim de ampliá-la, e pensara até num pequeno lago artificial onde ambos poderiam criar patos, cisnes, marrecos... Tudo se esvaíra em fumaça. Mesmo Edward parecia ter desertado de sua vida.

Quanto mais cismava, mais negro se lhe afigurava o futuro. Dúvidas se acumulavam em sua mente, tortuRando-a. Que faria quando terminasse o contrato de trabalho? Qual teria sido o objetivo real de Edward quando lhe propusera um possível casamento?

A resposta era uma só: a custódia do sobrinho. Que ele não a amava, não havia sombra de dúvida. Rejeitara-a vezes sem conta, chegara mesmo a tratá-la com grosseria, porque não queria se envolver com mulheres ricas. E de repente, ao perceber que poderia ficar com o menino, tornara-se subitamente interessado. Mas o entusiasmo inicial esfriara, e agora ele se pusera arredio e distante, como que arrependido.

Pálida e tristonha, Bella trabalhou com coragem pelo resto do dia, esforçando-se para sorrir e fingir alegria.

Jasper, que tinha espírito generoso e atento por natureza, não tardou a perceber o lamentável estado da nova secretária e resolveu agir por conta própria. Trancou-se no gabinete e ligou para Barry Holman.

— Escute, Holman, sei que por motivos éticos você não pode me revelar muita coisa, mas meu objetivo é apenas ajudar. Bella não vai receber herança nenhuma, não é assim?

Do outro lado do fio não houve resposta, mas o silêncio foi eloqüente.

— Foi o que adivinhei — volveu Jasper, devagar. — Pobre moça!

— Bem, se você quer mesmo ajudá-la, lembre-se que o emprego de Bella é temporário. Esse fato deve estar corroendo a coitada por dentro como ácido.

— Já pensei nisso, meu velho, e decidi que estamos precisando de mais uma secretária efetiva. Não há problema por esse lado. Maldito seja Aro Volturi!

— Não foi culpa dele, e sim de um investimento mal colocado. Investiguei a história minuciosamente, e de fato o erro foi do pai da moça. Azares do destino, eu diria. De qualquer modo, é uma tragédia para Bella, pois ela ficou sem nada, exceto o Mercedes. Mas preste

atenção, Jasper: você nunca ouviu nenhuma palavra minha a esse respeito.

— Claro que não! Vou dizer apenas que o escritório passou a funcionar muito melhor com a ajuda dela, o que, de resto, é verdade.

— Ela vai gostar de ouvir isso.

— É bem merecido. Para quem nunca trabalhou na vida, o desempenho dela é surpreendente. Bem, até outro dia. E obrigado.

Jasper desligou e ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, o cenho franzido, os dedos tamborilando sobre a escrivaninha. Por fim, discou outro número.

— Alô.

— Pensei que você estivesse viajando — começou Jasper.

— Cheguei há quinze minutos. Que houve? Algum problema com o gado?

— Com Bella Swan.

Houve um silêncio mortal. Jasper já estava a ponto de se arrepender de ter chamado o renitente solteirão quando este perguntou num tom que não escondia inquietação:

— Que aconteceu com ela? Algum acidente?

Jasper sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira, mais aliviado. Havia preocupação genuína na voz de A. E., o que já era um bom começo. Entretanto, ainda era possível que ele estivesse preocupado em perder o casamento cora uma rica herdeira. Se assim fosse, Jasper iria prestar um imenso favor a Bella naquele instante.

— Ouça, vou lhe revelar um segredo. Algo que eu não devia saber, nem você. Portanto, cuidado para não deixar escapar uma palavra sobre esta conversa.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Bella não recebeu nem um tostão. Parece que o pai, antes de morrer, tinha investido a fortuna em ações frias. Tudo o que ela herdou foi o Mercedes.

Edward fez novo silêncio comprido, enquanto Jasper apertava o receptor entre os

dedos, sentindo uma pena imensa de Bella. Mas se A. E. . só queria o dinheiro dela, então era melhor apressar a crise e...

Uma sonora gargalhada cortou-lhe os pensamentos sombrios.

— Então ela está falida. Exatamente como eu desconfiava... Não me interprete mal, Jasper. Sinto pena de Bella, mas por outro lado estou realmente contente. Quero ver agora quem é que vai mexericar por aí que o filho de Rand Masen está correndo atrás de outro baú cheio de ouro...

— Então seu interesse é sério mesmo?

— É tão difícil de acreditar assim? Ora esta, Bella possui um coração de ouro — Edward fez uma pausa e em seguida estragou a imagem de si próprio de maneira cruel e deliberada. — Ela é a madrasta ideal para Anthony .

— Só por isso que você se casaria com ela?

— Seja qual for a razão, você não tem nada com isso, Cullen — a réplica veio pronta e seca. — Se Bella quiser se casar comigo, a decisão é dela e somente dela.

— E se a moça estiver apaixonada?

— Bella não tem idade para se apaixonar por ninguém — Edward assumiu um tom descuidado. — Está entusiasmada comigo, concedo, mas não passa disso. Ela precisa de segurança, de companhia e de um teto. Tudo isso eu estou apto a dar para ela, em troca de Anthony . Não acha que chega?

Jasper deixou escapar um palavrão que faria Alice corar.

— Você é mais baixo do que eu pensava, A. E.

— E eu repito que você não tem nada com isso. Meta-se com seus negócios que é melhor. Amanhã cedo passo por aí para verificar os relatórios de Mesa Blanca.

Dizendo isso, bateu o telefone com raiva.

Edward sorveu um gole de café sem lhe sentir o gosto. Gostava de Bella, e ela o atraía sexualmente como nenhuma outra mulher ainda o fizera. O simples fato de ser virgem

excitava-lhe a masculinidade.

Mas o importante, no momento, era recuperar o filho de sua irmã, arrancá-lo do inferno em que o menino vivia desde que a mãe morrera. Precisara utilizar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o venenoso cunhado a deixar Anthony passar com ele as férias da primavera. Uma vez conseguido isso, Edward acreditava que o primeiro grande passo fora dado. Já conversara com o advogado a respeito, e este lhe dera boas esperanças de ganhar a custódia em pouco tempo.

— Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar, tio Ed? — perguntou uma vozinha tímida.

Edward virou-se para o sobrinho e fitou-o com afeição. Como era parecido com ele mesmo, quando tinha essa idade!

— Tenho, campeão. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

— Podemos passear a cavalo amanhã?

— Talvez, mas primeiro vamos ao escritório da cidade. Quero apresentá-lo a alguém.

— Bella?

Ante a expressão surpreendida do tio, Anthony sorriu.

— Adivinhei, porque você só falou nela durante a viagem.

Aborrecido, Edward acendeu um cigarro sem olhar para o garoto. Não sabia que era tão transparente sua ansiedade. Sentira falta de Bella, mas não gostava de admiti-lo nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para um pirralho que nada entendia da vida. Mentalmente, Edward decidiu que precisaria tomar mais cuidado no futuro. Sempre fora dono absoluto do próprio nariz, e não pretendia mudar, mesmo que se casasse com Bella.

— Você vai telefonar para ela, tio Ed?

— Não.

Bem que ele queria, mas preferiu não ceder ao que qualificou de impulso infantil. Agir como um adolescente apaixonado não o ajudaria a manter o controle da situação.

— Aqui é legal — disse Anthony , correndo os olhos em torno. — Mil vezes melhor que a

escola militar! Lá a gente não pode fazer nada sem licença. Um horror!

— Ei, garotão, calma aí. Eu também tenho algumas regras aqui na fazenda.

— Tudo bem, não me importo. Pelo menos você gosta de mim. Meu padrasto me odeia, especialmente agora que "ela" ficou esperando um bebê. O homem não gostava nem mesmo de mamãe, você sabia?

A expressão de Edward se endureceu. Conhecia bem a estroinice do cunhado, tendo ouvido histórias que o deixaram de estômago virado. Lucy se apaixonara e se casara com ele apesar de suas constantes advertências. O casamento não modificara os hábitos do cunhado, que saía para noitadas alegres e largava a mulher sozinha em casa, às vezes durante dias a fio. Um simples caso de pneumonia fora o bastante para levar a desiludida e infeliz Lucy, que não encontrara outra maneira de escapar de uma vida atormentada.

— Não sei o que mamãe viu nele — continuou o menino, os gRandes olhos espelhando espanto doloroso. — O homem vive bebendo e nunca pára em casa. Aposto que ele já está enganando a... a outra.

"Não seria de admirar" pensou Edward, sombriamente. Afinal, quando Lucy morrera, o cunhado já passeava por todo o canto com aquela que agora era sua mulher.

— Vamos esquecer seu padrasto por enquanto, Anthony . Que tal uma partida de xadrez?

— Genial!

Bella sempre se perguntara, ao longo da vida, como enfrentaria a pobreza. Era, portanto, chegada a hora de verificar de perto se teria condições psicológicas e físicas para tanto. Se conseguisse conquistar um lugar ao sol através do próprio esforço, seria uma bonita vitória. Em boa hora Edward a empurrara para o primeiro passo em busca da independência! Se ainda estivesse vivendo com o tio, sua luta teria sido dez vezes pior.

Compreendia melhor a atitude do tio. Num impulso instintivo de superproteção paternal, ele tentara forçar seu relacionamento com Sean, a fim de suavizar o golpe que a sobrinha

sofreria quando soubesse que a herança não passava de um sonho. Organizara festas e recepções caríssimas, pagando do próprio bolso, com o único intuito de deslumbrar o possível pretendente à mão de Bella. Pobre tio Aro! Contudo, preferia que ele não tivesse escondido o segredo por tanto tempo.

Deus, por onde começar?

— Nada de choro — ralhou-se baixinho, enquanto limpava uma lágrima solitária. — Não se entregue, Bella Swan.

Bem, sempre havia o recurso de pedir a ajuda de tia Tessie, caso a situação se tornasse muito negra. Ambas continuavam grandes amigas, e Bella nutria um carinho especial pela velha solteirona que dela cuidara na infância durante os períodos prolongados de ausência dos pais. Nunca deixava passar em branco o aniversário da tia, e sempre lhe enviava uma carta afetuosa. Na verdade, Bella talvez fosse a única pessoa que gostava da tia peio que ela era, e não por causa do dinheiro.

Outro problema era encarar de frente um provável rompimento com Edward. Ele dissera e repetira inúmeras vezes que não apreciava mulheres ricas, mas entre a teoria e a prática o caminho era longo.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Bella forçou-se a sair de seu estado letárgico e foi procurar os documentos do Mercedes. O tempo lhe diria quais eram as intenções verdadeiras de Edward; de nada adiantava encher a cabeça com mais preocupações. Por ora, devia planejar com todo o cuidado o que faria com o dinheiro apurado na venda do carro.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella trabalhava no escritório quando foi surpreendida pela visita de Edward. Seu coração disparou quando ele entrou, trazendo pela mão um garoto de cabelos tão pretos quanto os dele.

— Este é Anthony — anunciou Edward, ao invés de um bom-dia. — Anthony , esta é Bella Swan.

— Muito prazer — disse o menino, fitando-a com curiosidade. Não havia timidez nos grandes olhos escuros, mas um ligeiro toque de tristeza. — Você é bonita.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada com a ingênua franqueza.

— Obrigada, Anthony .

— Meu tio gosta muito de você, sabia?

— Anthony — cortou Edward — por que não desce ao pátio para ver os animais? Já está na hora de dar ração a eles.

— Oba, posso mesmo?

— Claro. Mas não chegue muito perto dos currais, porque os touros não gostam de visitas na hora do almoço.

O menino virou-se e saiu correndo, feliz da vida. A um vaqueiro que passava, Edward

pediu:

— Ei, Ted, pode ficar de olho no garoto?

— Com prazer, Sr. Masen. — Edward voltou-se para Bella.

— Meu sobrinho é impulsivo e tem o gênio meio esquentado. Preciso vigiá-lo o tempo todo, senão ele acaba se machucando.

Embora sua expressão não indicasse nenhuma emoção, os olhos de diamante traíam um brilho de contida excitação. A verdade é que a simples presença de Bella despertava-lhe os cinco sentidos, fato que Edward aceitou com filosofia. Contudo, não aceitou com o mesmo con- formismo outra realidade: acabara de descobrir, entre espantado e irritado, que sentira saudade dela. Muita saudade.

No entanto, Bella não lhe parecia nada receptiva naquela manhã. Por baixo do seu sorriso, Edward adivinhou tensão e receio.

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou ela, para quebrar o silêncio.

— Otima. Anthony e eu chegamos ontem à tarde.

O sorriso de Bella continuou no mesmo lugar, embora seu coração tivesse perdido o ritmo regular de repente. "Ontem à tarde", repetiu para si mesma. Ele chegara na tarde anterior e não lhe telefonara, nem sequer para dizer "olá, cheguei". Bem, pelo menos já sabia a quantas

andava com relação a A. E. Masen.

— Seu sobrinho é uma criança bonita.

— Puxou pela mãe. Que tal almoçar conosco? Anthony é louco por hambúrgueres.

Bella virou o rosto para não se trair. Claro que adoraria ir com eles! Mas era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez, antes que Edward a ferisse mortalmente. Por enquanto, sofrera apenas escoriações das quais ainda poderia se curar.

— Hoje não posso, obrigada.

— Não? — Edward pareceu surpreendido. — Por quê?

— Tenho de levar os documentos do Mercedes para meu advogado — Bella ergueu um par de olhos fulgurantes e desafiadores para encará-lo. — Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, Edward. Meus pais... Enfim, a herança não existia mais quando eles morreram. — Numa tentativa desesperada de manter intacto o orgulho, Bella ergueu um pouco mais o queixo. — Tudo o que me resta é o Mercedes, e eu pretendo vendê-lo o quanto antes.

Edward não gostou do tom agressivo. Dava-lhe a impressão de que Bella julgava que seu interesse se prendia ao dinheiro.

— Sua herança não tem a menor importância.

— Não? — rebateu ela, com ironia. — Será mesmo? — Os olhos de Edward escureceram.

— Então você acreditou em Bart. Pensa que sou tão ganancioso como meu pai — disse, cerrando os punhos para controlar a raiva crescente. Doía-lhe fundo descobrir que Bella, a meiga Bella, julgava-o da mesma forma que os outros mexeriqueiros de Jacobsville. — Está bem, debutante. Se for isso o que pensa de mim, então pegue seu reluzente Mercedes e vá para o inferno com ele.

Dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu em busca de Anthony . Bella quedou paralisada, fitando com olhos esgazeados a porta. Melhor assim, repetiu-se dezenas de vezes. Tudo o que fizera fora se proteger de sofrer mais ainda. Edward não a amava. Mas como doía admitir essa triste verdade!

— Que houve, tio Ed? — indagou Anthony , intrigado.

— Nada.

Mastigando com fúria o charuto, Edward caminhava a largas passadas para o carro, quase arrastando o menino, cujas perninhas tinham de correr para acompanhá-lo.

— Você não convidou Bella para almoçar conosco?

— Ela está ocupada. Entre, vamos.

Anthony fungou.

— Adultos!

Bastou bater os olhos em cima de Bella para Jasper compreender.

— Pelo que vejo, A. E. andou por aqui.

— Com o sobrinho, Anthony — respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste.

— Um menino encantador.

— Que aconteceu?

— Contei a ele que não havia mais herança nenhuma. Fui bastante agressiva, dei a entender que ele estava livre. É claro que Edward não gostou — Bella suspirou fundo. — Foi embora.

Jasper deixou escapar um assobio baixo.

— Não sei se agiu direito, mocinha. A. E. tem uma espécie de trauma com tudo o que se relaciona a dinheiro. O pai dele...

— Conheço a história toda — atalhou Bella com delicadeza. — Foi melhor assim. Edward não gostava de mim. Se houve algum interesse, foi porque ele enxergou a possibilidade de obter a custódia do sobrinho. Não sou boba, Jasper. Sei que ele não me ama.

Jasper gostaria de negar, de consolá-la, de apagar o sofrimento calmo e conformado que lia no rosto pálido. Mas Bella estava certa: Masen, na realidade, não agia com ela como um homem apaixonado.

— É cedo ainda — disse por fim, na esperança de levantar-lhe o ânimo. — Dê-lhe um tempo. A. E. é um solteirão solitário, meio assim como Emmett. Por isso é que eles se dão tão bem, creio. Particularmente, não sou grande admirador de A. E. E não é por sua causa, acredite!

— Não sei se fiz bem. Afinal, Edward é um grande cliente seu. Se acha que isso pode atrapalhar seus negócios, telefono e peço desculpas...?

— Nada disso — retorquiu Jasper. — Deixe as coisas como estão, por enquanto. E bom que ele sinta o gosto da derrota, para variar.

— Quer dizer que geralmente ele sai vitorioso... Sim, faz sentido. Edward deve ter partido alguns corações por aqui.

— Então cuide do seu, querida. Escute, lembra-se quando eu falei que este emprego seria temporário, apenas até a volta de Nita? — Jasper sentiu um aperto no coração quando a viu assentir em silêncio. — Pois bem, andei verificando seu trabalho e devo confessar que estou surpreso com o resultado. Nita vai indo bem com Emmett, mas eu gostaria de ter uma secretária só para mim. Que me diz de ser efetivada?

O rosto de Bella se iluminou.

— Céus, é sério mesmo?

— Seríssimo. Além disso — e Jasper deu uma risadinha — Alice seria capaz de se divorciar de mim se eu a deixasse ir embora. Ela gosta muito de você, Bella.

— E eu dela. É claro que aceito! Mas... e Nita? Não se importa de trabalhar só para Emmett?

— Já perguntei, e ela só faltou beijar meus sapatos! Ora, para Nita vai ser um presente celestial trabalhar menos.

— Então só me resta agradecer, Jasper — O sorriso feliz de Bella era por si só tão eloqüente, que ele se sentiu gratificado. — Não imagina como gosto deste escritório! Além disso, você está me salvando de um aperto danado. Eu... não menti para Edward, Jasper. Minha herança já não existe mais.

Jasper não pôde dizer que já sabia. Limitou-se a sorrir e a estender-lhe a mão:

— Nesse caso, o proveito será mútuo. Seja bem-vinda, minha nova secretária!

— Obrigada, Jasper. Mesmo!

— O prazer é todo meu.

Bella voltou a atenção para o computador com renovado entusiasmo. Pelo menos possuía um emprego definitivo, o que já era um grande passo. Quanto a Edward... Bem, o jeito era tentar superar aquela dorzinha funda que lhe varava o peito a cada vez que pensava nele. Precisava se convencer de que tudo fora pelo melhor.

A raiva esfriara, mas a mágoa ficara. Então, para Bella, ele não passava de um mercenário, de um caçador de dotes. De um crápula, em resumo.

Libertando os restos de fúria que se acumulara, Edward jogou fora o segundo charuto e acendeu o terceiro, enquanto Anthony o observava em silêncio. As engrenagens do carro gemiam sob as violentas mudanças de marcha.

Edward, porém, possuía o dom precioso da autocrítica inteligente. À medida que a indignação se acalmava, sua cabeça trabalhava, analisando com rigor a atitude de Bella. E, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, não havia como negar que ela tinha certa dose de razão. Afinal, tudo o que ele fizera fora dar-lhe beijos ardentes e dizer-lhe que precisava de alguém para cuidar de Anthony .

Precisava encarar os fatos: ele não lhe dera nenhuma chance. E, para coroar sua falta de jeito, informara-a com a maior calma do mundo que chegara no dia anterior, sem se dar ao trabalho de ter-lhe telefonado. Deus, cometera um erro em cima do outro.

Acima de tudo, não dera a menor consideração aos sentimentos de Bella, que decerto sofria com a perda da herança. Não só a herança, mas todo um estilo de vida! Bella teria de se adaptar à pobreza e ao enorme peso de novas responsabilidades. Ela, tão nova, tão ingênua, tão sozinha no mundo. Necessitada de apoio e conforto, recebera dele apenas uma frase brutal.

— Nossa, que cara a sua! — Anthony não se conteve, assustado com a aparência lamentável do tio. — Tem certeza que está bem?

— Não por enquanto — respondeu Edward, dando uma guinada brusca na direção. O

carro chiou na estrada, corcoveou e fez um giro sobre si mesmo, retomando o caminho da cidade. — Mas daqui a pouco acho que vou estar, campeão.

Consultou o relógio, impaciente. A essas horas, Bella já estaria voltando para casa. Não sabia ainda o que lhe diria, mas pensaria nisso pelo caminho.

 ** _Quatro comentarios meninas!_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 6_

Enquanto se dirigia para casa, ao cabo de uma tarde estafante, Bella sentia-se deslocada e ridícula a bordo do reluzente Mercedes, símbolo de uma posição social que já não era sua. Ainda bem que o Sr. Holman ia vendê-lo! De agora em diante não haveria mais vestidos desenhados especialmente para ela, nem compras impulsivas, nem tapetes desenrolados a sua frente quando entrava num banco. Teria de administrar as despesas com cuidado, sempre de olho no final do mês. Era algo a que não estava acostumada, mas que de certo modo a fascinava. Um verdadeiro desafio, que poria à prova em definitivo sua capacidade de enfrentar problemas de cabeça erguida.

Conseguiria, sim, tinha certeza. Apenas precisava de tempo. Quando dobrou a esquina, avistou o carro de Edward.

— Não, meu Deus — murmurou baixinho, enquanto seu coração disparava desenfreado. — Outra briga não, por favor.

Desceu do Mercedes, contente por estar de jeans. Pelo menos ele não veria seus joelhos tremendo feito gelatina.

Edward veio ao seu encontro e, embora esperasse vê-la triste, surpreendeu-se com a palidez acentuada de Bella. Havia vestígios inequívocos de lágrimas em seu rosto, e os olhos verdes haviam ganhado uma sombra arroxeada. Devagar, ele tocou-lhe os lábios secos e descorados,

— Perdão, Bella — falou, sem preâmbulos. — Fui um grosseirão, bem sei. Em meu egoísmo, nem pensei no quanto você devia estar triste. Desculpe, sim?

Essa compreensão inesperada, aliada ao torvelinho de emoções que a perseguira no dia, fez com que as parcas defesas de Bella se desmoronassem. Lágrimas quentes rolaram livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu é que peço desculpas — soluçou, enquanto tentava em vão secar as lágrimas. — Oh, Edward, eu não falei por mal, acredite!

Enternecido diante de tanta fragilidade, Edward alegrou-se por ter voltado. Sem dizer nada, apanhou-a no colo, pouco se importando com os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes, e levou- a para seu carro, enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto molhado.

Anthony pulou para o assento traseiro, piscando um olho para o tio.

— Mantenha a calma, minha senhora — anunciou Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que a depositava carinhosamente sobre o banco estofado. — Isto é um seqüestro.

— O que os meus vizinhos vão pensar? — perguntou ela, em meio aos soluços.

— Que você está sendo seqüestrada, é claro. Anthony , nós vamos levar a moça para casa. Ela será obrigada a lavar, passar e cozinhar para nós. E, se tiver bons dotes domésticos, será também obrigada a se casar comigo.

— Mas você me mandou pegar o Mercedes e ir para o...

— Não na frente do pequeno, madame — atalhou Edward, com um sorriso brejeiro. — Ele não deve aprender essas frases.

Anthony rolou os olhos para cima.

— Céus, de que século você é, tio Ed? Já larguei os cueiros há muito tempo, se quer

saber!

— Culpa da TV — retorquiu Edward. — Muito sexo e violência para meu gosto. Acho que vou quebrar o aparelho em pedacinhos...

— Mas eu não sei cozinhar — informou Bella, sorrindo entre as lágrimas. — Exceto

omelete.

— Com bacon?

— Acho que sim...

— Então está perfeito. Que me diz, Anthony ?

— Genial!

Meia hora depois, o carro parava em frente à casa da fazenda. Anthony , aflito para assistir seu programa favorito, correu para dentro.

— Pode entrar, Bella — gritou ele. — Belze está no meu colo. Ele adora esse programa também.

— Gatos não têm capacidade de enxergar a TV, Sr. Anthony — riu Edward, escoltando Bella para a cozinha.

— Belze tem — retrucou o garoto, sem se atrapalhar. — Este gato é mágico.

Edward fechou a porta que dava para a sala, abanando a cabeça com indulgência. Os ruídos da televisão e os gritos entusiasmados de Anthony chegavam até eles, acompanhados dos miados de Belze.

— A gente acaba se acostumando com a barulheira — disse ele, aproximando-se. Seus olhos claros estudaram-na com atenção, fixando-se no coque que Bella fizera pela manhã. — Por que você prende seu cabelo?

Os dedos morenos retiraram os grampos com delicadeza, um por um, até que os cachos, libertos da prisão, cascatearam sobre os ombros de Bella.

— Agora sim — murmurou. — Muito mais bonito... Muito mais a minha Bella.

— Eu disse coisas terríveis para você, Edward.

— E eu respondi com outras piores. Sabe do que mais? Foi simplesmente uma briguinha de amantes a que tivemos. Daquelas que todo o casal inventa, para depois a reconciliação ficar mais gostosa.

— Nós não somos amantes! — protestou ela.

— Mas seremos.

Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Eu... não dou para isso.

Edward curvou-se e beijou-a com doçura. Seus braços possantes puxaram-na com firmeza, apertando-a contra si.

— Ora vamos, querida — sussurrou, a boca quase colada à dela. — Não me obrigue a lutar...

Bella quis protestar, mas não pôde. A língua morna e exigente de Edward penetrou-a, produzindo uma sensação vibrante e sensual em seu corpo amolecido.

— Assim, Bella, assim, meu bem...

Ele ergueu-a no ar e prendeu-a na parede com seu corpo maciço, a fim de que Bella o sentisse por completo, enquanto sua língua investia em seus lábios com paixão, simulando uma união carnal que ela ainda desconhecia.

Quando a depôs no solo suavemente, Bella ofegava, entontecida de desejo.

— Acho melhor você se casar comigo — disse ele, com a voz enrouquecida. — Não sei por quanto tempo mais posso protegê-la.

— Do quê? — perguntou ela, entorpecida.

— Preciso dizer, querida?

— É um passo muito grande, Edward.

— Sei disso. Mas nós estamos nos consumindo em desejo, não vê? Quero que seja minha, Bella. Não falo de bancos de trás de um carro, nem de um motelzinho qualquer de beira de estrada, mas de um lar de verdade.

— Sou pobre. Não, não me olhe assim, por favor. A verdade é que vou me tornar uma carga pesada para você. Posso trabalhar, mas minha contribuição será pequena, e...

— E como você acha que os outros casais se arranjam? — cortou ele, com doçura. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, isso é o de menos! Eu também sou pobre, moça. Para mim, você é muito mais desejável agora, sem todo aquele dinheiro para nos atrapalhar. Sabe disso, não?

— Sei, Edward. Agora sei. Não devia ter sido tão agressiva naquela hora, lá no escritório, mas... Deus, eu estava com tanto medo de que Você não me quisesse mais!

Ele puxou-a de novo, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo estuante de masculinidade e desejo.

— Acha ainda que não a quero, pequenina?

A demonstração foi tão eloqüente que Bella baixou a cabeça, a fim de esconder o novo e intenso rubor que lhe invadiu as faces.

Edward riu alto, forçando-lhe o queixo com o dedo até que ela, vencida, ergueu de novo a cabeça.

— Você é um tesouro que eu tive a sorte de encontrar — murmurou ele, rindo ainda. — Como vai agir na noite de núpcias? Vai desmaiar ou se trancar no banheiro? Aposto que nunca viu um homem nu na vida...

— Acho que vou acabar me acostumando — brincou ela.

— É bom que acabe mesmo. Então, Bella? Sim ou não?

Ela inspirou fundo. Recusava-se a analisar a situação por enquanto. No momento, tudo o que interessava era o desejo ardente que os consumia em brasa.

— Sim, Edward. Quero me casar com você.

Houve um silêncio prolongado entre os dois. Da sala vinham os sons confusos da televisão e da torcida de Anthony que acompanhava o "mocinho". Mais ao longe, um cuco cantava seu canto solitário, saudando a noite que principiava a descer em matizes de ametista. De repente, Edward tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com ternura, os olhos de diamante lapidado emitindo uma luz nova que a envolveu em encantamento. Fosse como fosse, naquele momento não se via relutância nem arrependimento neles. O coração de Bella desprendeu-se e voou alto, para além das nuvens.

— Ei, campeão, venha cá um minuto — chamou Edward, abrindo a porta. — Bella e eu vamos nos casar, garotão!

Anthony entrou correndo, o rostinho iluminado com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

— Genial! Quando?

— Na semana que vem — respondeu Edward com decisão. Seus olhos buscaram os de Bella, desafiando-a a contestá-lo.

— Então... — Via-se ansiedade e expectativa no rosto de Anthony . — Então eu posso ficar para ver?

Edward contemplou-o durante algum tempo,

— No que me toca, sobrinho, você pode ficar até chegar à maioridade.

— E no que me toca também — juntou Bella.

Anthony baixou a vista, encabulado. Como o tio, o garoto tinha o dom de guardar os sentimentos para si mesmo, mas dessa vez seu embaraço era visível.

— Seria um prazer, tio Ed. Mas... eu não vou atrapalhar?

— Nem um pouco. Não teremos tempo para nenhuma lua-de-mel por enquanto, e além disso você precisa ser matriculado na escola de Jacobsville o quanto antes. Vou necessitar de muita lábia para convencer o diretor a aceitá-lo no meio do ano, mas ainda assim pretendo tentar. — Anthony arregalou os olhos.

— Então não vou ter de voltar à escola militar?

— Não, a menos que você decida de outra forma. Já dei início a uma ação para obter sua tutela, campeão.

— Puxa, tio Ed! — O entusiasmo do garoto era tão patente que Bella e Edward se entreolharam sorrindo. — Nem sei o que dizer! Eu... puxa vida...

— Diga que concorda e volte para sua televisão. E feche a porta quando passar, que eu ainda não acabei de beijar Bella.

— Ah, sei — fez o garoto, com uma careta. — Aquele negócio sentimental que parece chiclete passando de um para o outro.

— Esse mesmo — concordou Edward, rindo do tom rosado que tingiu as faces de Bella no mesmo instante. — Daqui a uns anos você vai gostar desse tipo de chiclete.

— Duvido — murmurou Anthony , abaixando-se para pegar Belze. — No duro, tio Ed, eu gostaria muito de ficar com você. Mas meu padrasto não vai topar.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso. Por enquanto, volte para a sala. Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto.

Quando se viram a sós, Bella voltou-se para Edward. Seus olhos pareciam dois espelhos de esmeralda.

— Eu pensei que não tivesse mais nada na vida. Mas tendo você, Edward, tenho tudo.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e estudou o bico dos sapatos, sem saber o que responder. No fundo, tinha dúvidas que o atormentavam. Queria Anthony em casa e queria possuir o corpo jovem de Bella, mas receava especular mais adiante. Vivera uma vida sem conhecer o amor verdadeiro, e não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

— Disse algo que não devia? — perguntou Bella, preocupada. Edward se aproximou e fitou-a com gravidade.

— Não, de forma nenhuma. Mas não será fácil para você conviver comigo. Sou um solteirão empedernido, Bella, e estou longe de ser rico. Não posso lhe dar vestidos de seda nem levá-la a restaurantes caros toda a semana...

— Nada disso me interessa — cortou ela, acariciando-lhe o queixo bem escanhoado. — Oh, meu Deus, eu nem acredito! Ficar com você todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos... É bom demais!

O coração de Edward se enterneceu ante a idéia de que Bella encarava o simples fato de estar a seu lado como uma bênção. Inclinou-se para beijá-la, colhendo-a entre os braços.

Bella enlaçou-o pela cintura, abandonando-se com raro prazer às pequenas faíscas que pulsavam em seu sangue. Amava esse homem como nunca supusera ser capaz de amar, e ele a

queria para compartilhar toda uma vida a dois.

— Por Deus, Bella —murmurou ele, arrebatado. — Espero ser homem o bastante para satisfazê-la na cama. Você é tão feminina, tão desejável e adorável... E como beija, céus!

— Bem, tomara que tudo isso seja um elogio...

— E é — volveu Edward, lutando para manter o autocontrole. Bella o deixava confuso. Seus beijos nada tinham de inocentes, e ela sabia colar seu corpo ao dele de uma forma que lhe tirava o fôlego. Na cama, Bella o faria chegar ao extremo do arco-íris. Com certeza. Ela se fez séria de repente.

— Nunca passei a noite com ninguém. Nunca soube o que é fazer amor, e...

— Eu sei, querida. Você vai aprender comigo. E Bella... estou contente de ser seu professor.

— Eu também. Estou contente por ter... me conservado assim como sou para você.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lobo da orelha.

— Sabe pelo menos como é? Sabe como funciona uma união sexual, Bella?

— Eu... acho que sim.

Pequeninas centelhas irisadas dançaram nas pupilas de Edward. Bella sentiu seu hálito de tabaco e café, aspiRando-o com volúpia.

— Nunca fui delicado com mulher nenhuma — sussurrou ele, dando-lhe beijos curtos e doces — mas prometo que com você será diferente. Só com você, Bella.

— Edward — ciciou ela, fechando os olhos.

Os beijos aumentaram de intensidade. Edward sentia que o autocontrole o abandonava devagarinho, enquanto suas mãos sôfregas subiam e desciam pelo corpo adorável e macio, criando uma tempestade turbilhante de paixão.

— Não agüento mais... Bella, Bella!

O gemido atormentado soou como um pedido de socorro e deu a ela a força necessária

para se desvencilhar. Bella se afastou com delicadeza, sentindo as pernas bambas e a respiração acelerada. E viu que algo semelhante se passava com Edward, que inspirava profundamente, em busca de alento.

— É como ter sede, não é mesmo? — comparou, com a voz entrecortada. — Por mais que se beba, nada satisfaz.

— Porque só bebemos alguns pingos — explicou ele, puxando a carteira de cigarros do bolso. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. — Você é fogo, moça!

Ela o fitou amorosamente. Esse homem bonito ia ser seu marido. Perder a fortuna pareceu-lhe, de repente, um sacrifício mínimo. Pois se tinha nas mãos o maior tesouro do mundo!

— Mostre-me onde estão os ovos — pediu. — Vou preparar a melhor omelete que você e Anthony já provaram. E com o tempo, prometo aprender a fazer outros pratos.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Eu sei cozinhar.

— Então você pode me ensinar!

— Posso. E outras coisas também... — Ela sorriu.

O jantar transcorreu num clima de quase euforia. Anthony riu, contou histórias e anedotas para os dois, fez pequenos animaizinhos com os guardanapos de papel e até ensaiou um ou dois números de mágica, para grande assombro de Edward.

No fim da noite, já em frente ao apartamento de Bella, Edward comentou:

— Mal posso acreditar na transformação de Anthony . Saiu da crisálida e virou borboleta neste pouco tempo em que ficou na fazenda. Perdeu o ar triste e até parece que ganhou corpo. Espantoso!

— Efeitos do amor — sentenciou Bella, risonha. — Como é o padrasto dele?

— Não o conheço muito bem — Edward deu de ombros. — Pelas cartas de Lucy, sei que é um homem ciumento, cheio de ressentimentos contra o garoto. Tratou-o muito mal enquanto minha irmã vivia. Já pode imaginar como o trata agora, não é?

— E ainda assim vai lutar para não lhe dar a custódia de Anthony ?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Mas não se preocupe, querida. Sei apreciar uma boa briga.

— É, já ouvi falar. — Edward riu.

— Cresci lutando para me defender. Não tive escolha, entende? Meu pai cuidou disso lindamente, aliás. Por causa dele... — Os olhos cinzentos se escureceram de repente e cessaram de brilhar na noite estrelada. — É outro problema que você terá de enfrentar, se se casar comigo. Muitas pessoas não saberão que sua herança não existe mais, Bella. Haverá muito falatório desagradável.

— Não me importo. Enquanto falam de mim, esquecem-se de falar dos outros, e isso já me serve de consolo.

— Você não se abate com facilidade, não é mesmo? — perguntou ele, entre surpreso e curioso.

— Não depois que você entrou em minha vida — volveu ela, brincando com os pêlos bastos e negros que saíam da camisa de Edward. Eram tão macios como imaginara desde o princípio. — Estou feliz demais para me deixar abater. — Ele franziu a testa.

— Bella, eu vivi sozinho por muito tempo. Mesmo para Anthony não é fácil conviver comigo. Eu... acho que... no começo as coisas poderão ser duras para você. Sou um homem difícil, querida.

— Não faz mal. Desde que não me apareçam mulheres nuas pela casa, acho que vou dar conta do recado.

Edward riu baixinho.

— Não existem outras, sossegue. Nos últimos anos tenho me portado como um anjo — Ele se inclinou para beijá-la de leve, recusando-se a permitir que o beijo ateasse nova fogueira em seu peito. — Durma bem, pequenina. Anthony e eu passamos pelo escritório amanhã na hora do almoço.

— Hambúrgueres, aposto!

— Acertou. Deus, como gostaria que já estivéssemos casados! Eu a carregaria para cima neste instante e passaria uma boa hora tirando sua roupa.

— Não tenho tanta roupa assim — protestou ela, rindo.

— Você não me entendeu, pequenina. Mas vai entender um dia. Logo, espero.

— Na primeira vez em que saímos você não quis me beijar — lembrou-se ela de repente.

— Faltou-me coragem. Queria tanto beijá-la que me assustei. — Os dedos morenos acariciaram-lhe o queixo. — Achei que você iria me deixar viciado, assim como as drogas fazem. E eu estava certo.

— Está aí um tipo de vício que me agrada — fez ela, risonha.

— E a mim também. Boa noite, doçura.

Em vão Bella aguardou na soleira. Edward não se voltou para trás nem uma única vez, nem mesmo quando deu a partida no carro. Anthony acenou-lhe alegremente, e ela retribuiu o aceno com um aperto no coração. Era como se Edward estivesse habituado a agir de modo impulsivo e nunca parar para pensar no que fizera.

E ela, estaria dando o passo certo? Ia se casar com um homem cujo único sentimento era desejo. Um desejo avassalador e poderoso, mas... apenas desejo.

Adormeceu preocupada, mas pela manhã, assim que despertou, soube que nada mais importava na vida. Não podia viver sem Edward. Se era assim, o melhor a fazer seria tirar dessa certeza o melhor proveito, e batalhar para que um dia Edward chegasse a amá-la com igual intensidade.

— É verdade mesmo?

Bella ergueu a cabeça dos formulários e sorriu. Alice entrara como um furacão e olhava-a com ar de quem acabara de ver um marciano.

— Se se refere ao meu casamento com A. E. Masen, sim. É a pura verdade.

— Você é doida! — desabafou a outra, abanando-se freneticamente, embora não fizesse calor nenhum. — Tudo o que A. E. quer é a custódia de Anthony , querida. Sou sua amiga, e gosto de

você como se a conhecesse desde pequena, por isso sinto-me à vontade para dizer o que penso. Acha que ele a ama, Bella?

— Minha loucura não vai tão longe. O fato é que eu estou apaixonada. — A afirmação foi feita com encantadora simplicidade. — E tenho esperança de que um dia ele me ame. Vivo dessa esperança, Alice.

— Não é justo!

— Para mim é. E para Anthony também. O garoto é vivo, esperto, cheio de energia. Ele perderá tudo isso se continuar a depender do padrasto.

— Bom, quanto a isso, concordo — Alice sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha, soltando um suspiro comprido. — Tomara que você saiba bem o que está fazendo. Não consigo imaginar A. E. perdidamente apaixonado, se é que me entende. Além disso, Jasper me contou que ontem vocês tiveram um desentendimento.

— É verdade. Fomos bastante agressivos um com o outro, mas mais tarde conseguimos nos explicar. Edward foi maravilhoso comigo e me propôs casamento. Não fui capaz de recusar, apesar de conhecer muito bem que razões o moveram. Alice, eu o amo muito.

Diante disso, a amiga se calou. Observando Bella, retrocedeu alguns anos no passado e viu- se no lugar dela, loucamente apaixonada e sonhando com algo que lhe parecia impossível de alcançar. Naquele tempo, Alice teria cometido qualquer loucura para manter acesa a chama da esperança. E lutara com ferocidade pelo futuro, exatamente como Bella agia agora.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, querida — disse, afetuosamente. — E desejo, do fundo do coração, que você se dê bem.

— Obrigada, Alice.

Quando Edward chegou, encontrou Bella sozinha no escritório. Alice saíra com Jasper, e os demais funcionários achavam-se em hora de folga.

— E Anthony ? — perguntou ela, depois de receber um beijo.

— Foi ao cinema. É um menino esperto, aquele. Acha que noivos precisam ficar sozinhos de vez em quando. Sendo assim, que tal comprarmos os ingredientes para um belo piquenique ao

lado do rio? Juro que vou achar um lugarzinho romântico e afastado, onde poderemos namorar à vontade.

— Feito! — exclamou ela, feliz. — Mas tenho de esperar que o primeiro funcionário volte do almoço, para não deixar o escritório vazio.

Dez minutos depois, os dois atravessavam de mãos dadas o grande pátio do edifício.

— Estamos despertando a atenção, pequenina. O pessoal sabe que estamos noivos?

— Ao que parece, sim.

— Falatórios de cidade pequena são terríveis. Bom, para mim não faz diferença. E para

você?

— Nenhuma.

Pararam numa loja de frios e queijos, onde Edward escolheu cuidadosamente o que havia de melhor, além de refrigerantes e pães.

— Você parece uma adolescente entusiasmada numa festa ao ar livre — disse Edward, sorrindo.

Bella sentou-se e ajeitou a saia vaporosa sobre o gramado, atiRando os cabelos para trás e fechando os olhos. Pouco depois, reclinou-se apoiada nos cotovelos, enquanto inspirava o ar puro da tarde.

— E assim que estou me sentindo agora. Ah, que paz!

— Prepare-se, porque essa paz não vai durar muito. Eu cuido disso... — Não entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Bella arregalou os olhos de espanto.

Edward esticara-se por cima dela, cobrindo-a inteiramente com seu corpo maciço. Seus olhos líquidos pareciam mais claros, e fitavam-na com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer. Devagar, ele se apoiou também nos cotovelos, deixando que parte de seu peso se transferisse para Bella.

— Esta é uma boa ocasião para iniciar nossas aulas — sussurrou. Delicadamente, moveu os quadris para a frente, de forma a amoldar-se aos dela. Foi o bastante para sua respiração se

tornar mais acelerada. Bella entreabriu os lábios, arrebatada pela transformação que pressentiu sob o jeans dele.

— Há séculos atrás, quando eu era um adolescente ardoroso, isto era uma rotina para mim, Bella. Hoje está sendo uma surpresa mais do que maravilhosa. Gosto do modo como meu corpo reage ao seu.

— Ele não... reage mais dessa forma com outras mulheres?

— Só com você, ao que tudo indica. Devo estar ficando velho. Ou isso, ou o fato de eu estar com uma virgem me rejuvenesce...

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Edward aproveitou o momento e colou sua boca à dela, penetrando-a suavemente com a língua, enquanto sua perna separava as dela sobre a gaze vaporosa.

— Não temos muito tempo para namoro de mãos dadas — ciciou ele, seu hálito mesclando-se com a brisa. — E nós devemos nos conhecer fisicamente antes de nos casar. Isso facilitará nosso relacionamento sexual, Bella.

— Mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido — volveu ela, nervosa.

— Nunca chegou a esse ponto?

— Não. Meus pais mantinham uma vigilância severa quando estavam em casa. Quando viajavam, deixavam-me com uma tia muito boazinha, mas igualmente severa.

— Talvez eles tivessem razão — rebateu Edward, com calma. — Mas nós vamos nos casar. Um dia, eu vou colocar uma sementezinha bem no fundo de seu ventre, e você há de gerar meu filho.

Essas palavras provocaram uma reação em Bella. Ela abriu muito os olhos e corou, fitando- o com espanto.

— Você ficou excitada só de ouvir, não foi? Sim, estou vendo, nem precisa responder. Deus, que seios lindos você tem, Bella.

Dessa vez ela ficou escarlate. Edward riu, encantado.

— Não devia provocá-la tanto, querida, mas eu adoro quando você fica assim vermelhinha. E algo a que não consigo resistir. Muitas outras coisas em você são irresistíveis... como isto, por exemplo...

Unindo o gesto à palavra, Edward se debruçou e colocou a boca aberta sobre o seio intumescido de Bella.

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	8. Capítulo 7

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 7_

Se Bella tivesse voado naquele instante para perto do sol, a sensação de calor não teria sido tão intensa. Seu corpo pareceu explodir num vulcão de lava incandescente, tal a força da emoção que a invadiu no minuto em que a boca de Edward envolveu-lhe o seio. Sob a fazenda vaporosa, a língua quente traçava caminhos em espirais de fogo e paixão, entorpecendo-a.

— Mais, Edward... mais...

Alucinado de desejo, ele desabotoou a blusa vaporosa que os separava e buscou sofregamente a pele acetinada com as mãos, com os olhos, com a boca. Bella entregou-se por completo ao êxtase de ser tocada, apertando-o contra si e murmuRando palavras desconexas. Nenhum pensamento de protesto cruzou sua mente atordoada; só se alimentava dos beijos febris, da quente sensualidade das mãos sobre sua pele nua.

— Você é linda, Bella — murmurou ele, embevecido. — Seus seios...

— Quero ser sua, Edward.

— E eu quero ser seu.

— Agora, aqui.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, lutando para recuperar a sanidade.

— Não. Agora não. Ainda não nos casamos, pequenina.

— Não importa — Bella agora chorava, o corpo inteiro clamando pelo sexo.

— Importa, sim.

Delicadamente, mas com firmeza, Edward soltou-se e ajeitou a blusa no lugar, brigando consigo mesmo para desviar a vista dos seios magníficos que pareciam chorar sua prisão. Depois sentou-se na grama e embailou-a no colo, murmurando palavras de conforto e carinho, as mãos a cariciando-lhe os cabelos macios que cheiravam a jasmim.

— Sou um homem de sorte, Bella — disse, quando finalmente o choro sentido cessou. — De muita sorte.

— Engana-se, Edward. Eu é que tive a sorte de encontrá-lo.

Ele a fitou com ternura, os olhos de prata fundindo-se no mar de esmeralda.

— Nós vamos dar um passo importante na vida. Pelo nosso bem, e pelo de Anthony , espero que seja o passo correto.

— Será, Edward.

De alguma forma, Bella tinha absoluta segurança do que dizia. Mas não escapou à sua percepção que Edward não partilhava a mesma certeza.

A semana seguinte voou como num passe de mágica. Bella intercalava os minutos livres entre Edward e as compras febris com Alice, nos preparativos para o grande dia. Depois de muito hesitar, ela acabou optando por um vestido de sóbria elegância, cuja única riqueza residia, exatamente, na simplicidade. Era um conjunto curto cinza-pérola, de corte reto. Fiel a seus novos princípios, ela escolheu essa cor porque mais tarde as duas peças combinariam bem com qualquer outra de seu guarda-roupa.

A cerimônia teve lugar na singela igreja local, da qual Edward era membro. Metade da população de Jacobsville compareceu ao casamento e fez questão de apresentar seus cumprimentos ao jovem par, pois a essas alturas todos já sabiam que Bella perdera a herança. Até Bart, o antipático meio-primo de Edward, mostrou-se surpreendentemente polido e atencioso.

Naquela tarde, Anthony foi para a casa dos Cullen, onde permaneceria hospedado

durante a curta ausência do tio. Seria uma lua-de-mel de dois dias apenas. Bella e Edward seguiram viagem até San António, jantaram a beira do rio e apreciaram o espetáculo encantador dos mariachis, seresteiros mexicanos que passavam em canoas lentas, tocando suas músicas típicas e exibindo com orgulho chapéus de abas imensas.

— Não há lugar mais bonito no mundo — suspirou Bella, contemplando o marido do outro lado da mesa.

Marido. Seu marido...

Edward sorriu, bonitão como nunca dentro do temo cinza que usara no casamento.

— Isto é bem diferente de Nice ou St. Tropez. Não está desapontada?

— Nem um pouco. E espero saber torná-lo tão feliz quanto me sinto neste momento.

Edward engoliu o último pedaço de torta e fitou-a com um brilho guloso nos olhos.

— Que tal subirmos ao nosso quarto agora? Estou louco para ver quantas vezes você vai enrubescer antes de eu lhe mostrar o que é fazer amor.

Bella sentiu o coração subir-lhe à boca.

— Tudo bem — assentiu, envergonhada.

Mal teve coragem de erguer os olhos enquanto Edward pagava a conta e a escoltava rumo ao hotel.

— Está assustada, Bella?

— Um pouco. Não gostaria de desapontá-lo, Edward. Sei que você tem muita experiência

e...

— Nunca me casei antes, lembra-se? Nem tive de dar aulas de amor a uma mulher linda como você. — Os olhos límpidos fitaram-na com súbita seriedade. — Vou tentar não machucá-la muito, querida,

— Não estou preocupada com... isso.

Quando entraram no quarto, Bella esticou a mão para acender a luz, mas o marido deteve-

a.

— Será mais fácil para você no escuro — disse ele, com gentileza, puxando-a para si. — Não quero que me veja nu por enquanto.

— Você tem cicatrizes? — riu ela, nervosa, tentando fazer graça.

— Não. Mais tarde você entenderá melhor o que quero dizer. Por enquanto... — Ele tomou-a no colo para depositá-la carinhosamente na cama. — ...vamos aproveitar estes momentos. Quero que você se lembre deles com alegria até o fim da vida.

Fremente de expectativa, Bella deixou-se despir em silêncio, enquanto Edward oferecia- lhe amostras do que estava para vir. A cada botão, a cada colchete desprendido, ele a beijava e acariciava, a fim de aliviar-lhe a tensão. Entremeava os beijos com palavras gentis, até desnudá-la por completo. Então esticou-se sobre ela, ainda vestido. Seus olhos fulguravam na penumbra quando ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Você é linda... E vai ser minha! Minha Bella...

Seus lábios se aninharam nos dela, ao passo que sua mão começou a massagear-lhe os seios túrgidos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Dos seios a mão foi para o ventre macio, e de lã para mais baixo, em busca dos pêlos sedosos do púbis.

— Não se assuste, pequenina — sussurrou ele, tocando-a pela primeira vez nos pontos mais íntimos. — Relaxe e sinta meu toque. Sinta meu desejo. E me deseje com a mesma intensidade. Bella, oh, Bella...

Devagar, com todo o cuidado, ele avançou mais um pouco com o dedo, sempre tateando. E foi mais fundo, mais fundo. Porém Bella, apesar das precauções do marido, deixou escapar um gemido doloroso.

— Deus, esta não será a melhor noite de sua vida, pequenina. Escute, não prefere que eu espere até que um médico faça esse serviço? — A expressão de Edward denotava compreensão. — Não quero assustá-la, mas esta... esta barreira não será fácil de romper. Você sabe que eu preciso transpô-la a fim de lhe dar prazer, não sabe?

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Sei. Mas um médico...? Prefiro que seja com você. Vai doer muito?

— Um pouquinho, com toda a certeza, meu bem.

Edward deitou-se de costas e puxou-a para perto, agoniado de desejo. Sua vontade era mandar os cuidados para o inferno e saciar o corpo faminto, mas não desejava magoá-la. Acima de tudo, não queria assustá-la.

— Eu não sabia, Edward. Nunca tive problemas de saúde, e nem pensei em fazer exame pré-nupcial... Oh, meu Deus, acho que estraguei tudo!

— Nem diga isso, bobinha.

Os braços possantes envolveram-na mais uma vez, protetores e confortantes. Sem pressa, fazendo uso de seu formidável poder de autocontrole, Edward retomou as carícias interrompidas, até alcançar o triângulo sedoso do púbis. Dessa vez, no entanto, seus dedos apenas a tocaram de leve, em movimentos rotatórios, tão suaves e sensuais que Bella começou a se derreter por dentro. Quando se deu conta do que estava para acontecer, ela arquejou e tentou puxar-lhe a mão, mas já era tarde. O prazer chegou de surpresa, ofuscando-a, fazendo- a arquear o corpo e gemer baixinho.

Algum tempo depois, ele se ergueu da cama e acendeu o abajur. A visão do corpo amolecido da mulher, dos seios empinados, da saciedade que lia nos olhos verdes, deixou-o satisfeito. Seu corpo tremia de desejo ainda, mas ele dera prazer a Bella.

— Nem é preciso dizer que gostou da experiência, pequenina. Eu também gostei. E quero

mais...

Enquanto falava, Edward começou a se despir.

Bella contemplava-o com visível encantamento. Edward pareceu-lhe um deus romano, grande e poderoso, a pele bronzeada do dorso coberta por uma penugem tênue e negra. Quando ele tirou a última peça e se voltou, Bella prendeu a respiração, incapaz de desviar a vista. Mesmo em seus sonhos mais eróticos, jamais vira tanta pujança masculina. Estava, efetivamente, diante de um deus romano.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, os olhos brilhando de desejo insatisfeito.

— É a minha vez, pequenina — disse, deitando-se sobre ela com mil cuidados. — Quero receber o que lhe dei.

— Oh, sim, por favor! Ensine-me, Edward...!

As bocas se buscaram com sofreguidão apaixonada. E, nas lições que se seguiram, Bella aprendeu a banir timidez, receios e inibições. Quando ele gritou alto pela segunda vez, o corpo de deus erguendo-se no espasmo supremo e depois tombando exaurido, Bella sorriu de feli- cidade. E adormeceu nos braços do marido.

Voltaram na manhã seguinte para casa. Edward justificou a decisão secamente, afirmando que não havia razão para ficarem brincando quando eram os médicos que resolveriam de uma vez por todas a situação. Obediente, Bella submeteu-se a uma pequena cirurgia na segunda-feira pela manhã, embora experimentasse um certo embaraço na hora de explicar ao médico seu problema. O doutor mostrou-se comreensivo.

— Seu marido foi delicado e tomou a decisão correta, acredite. Se ele tivesse sido impaciente, a senhora ainda estaria sofrendo.

Três dias depois, sentindo-se bem disposta e restabelecida da intervenção, Bella resolveu que proporcionaria uma noite inesquecível para o marido. Pediu a Alice que ficasse com Anthony , comprou uma camisola que parecia uma nuvem e colocou uma garrafa de champanhe no con- gelador. Naquela tarde, ela pedira licença a Jasper para ficar em casa e gastara horas diante do fogão, preparando uma ceia especial.

Pouco antes de Edward chegar, Bella inspecionou-se com ansiedade diante do espelho. Pusera o vestido mais atraente que tinha, um longo de cetim preto com uma fenda comprida ao longo das pernas e decote generoso. Esse vestido ficava bem com um coque elaborado, mas ela deixara os cabelos soltos, do jeito que o marido apreciava.

— Nada mau, nada mau — disse baixinho, sorrindo para a própria imagem.

Nesse instante, ouviu o ronco de um motor se aproximando. Bella perfumou-se rapidamente e voou para baixo, a fim de acender as velas sobre a mesa. O ruído da porta batendo com violência sobressaltou-a. Será que Edward tivera algum problema no trabalho? Bem, fosse como fosse, ela saberia como solucioná-lo.

Com o coração aos saltos, Bella foi para a sala. Mas seu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante, diante da expressão carregada de fúria do marido.

— Você não me contou que tinha uma tia rica. Rica o bastante para comprar metade deste maldito país!

Bella precisou de alguns instantes para se situar.

— Ah, você se refere à tia Tessie? Bem, é que...

Mas parou, assustada. Nunca vira Edward naquele estado, e isso a punha nervosa.

— Aro Volturi ligou para meu escritório há alguns minutos. — Ele contraía as mandíbulas, num visível esforço para se controlar. — E me pediu para transmitir as boas novas para você, Bella. Boas novas, que ironia! Sua tia morreu ontem à noite e deixou tudo para você. Satisfeita?

Bella caiu pesadamente sobre o sofá, branca como cal. Agora entendia a súbita tempestade que lia nos olhos atormentados de Edward.

— Tia Tessie morta? Mas eu recebi uma carta dela ainda na semana passada. Não percebi nenhum sinal...

— Você não me contou nada! — acusou ele. — Por quê, em nome dos céus?

— Não me lembrei, Edward — murmurou, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas começaram a descer devagar pelo rosto que fora maquiado com tanto cuidado. Para ele. — Eu... gostava muito dessa tia, mas não era por causa do dinheiro. Estou triste por tê-la perdido.

— Pois pode começar a se alegrar, porque ela a deixou milionária da noite para o dia. Bem, imagino que você queira pegar o primeiro avião para ir ao enterro, não é assim? Seu tio vai junto. Ele me avisou que já providenciou as passagens e telefonará mais tarde.

Com um gesto brusco, Edward tirou a gravata. Seus olhos claros lançavam farpas fininhas, que atingiam direto o coração de Bella.

— Não é minha culpa — disse ela, desesperada.

— Sei que não é, mas mesmo assim nossa situação mudou por completo. Não vou continuar

casado com você, Bella. Para mim, chega.

A figura maciça de Edward dançava num borrão confuso através das lágrimas.

— Mas e Anthony ? A ação contra o padrasto?

— Não sei...

A ligeira hesitação de Edward fez com que ela se erguesse do sofá e se aproximasse timidamente.

— Escute, eu vou pedir a tio Aro que mantenha segredo dessa história. Podemos continuar casados o tempo suficiente para livrar Anthony do padrasto. Depois... depois podemos nos divorciar.

— Divorciar? — Ele soltou uma gargalhada curta e desagradável. — Anular é um termo bem mais adequado. Ou você já se esqueceu? Brincamos na cama, minha cara, mas não fizemos sexo de verdade. No fim das contas, foi bem melhor assim. Você continua virgem e intocada, para todos os efeitos. Pode achar um desses janotas ricaços e se casar com ele.

— E você?

Edward deu-lhe as costas, sacudindo os ombros com indiferença.

— Eu fico com Anthony .

— Não me quer mais, Edward?

— O que eu quero não vem ao caso — replicou ele com frieza, cuidando para esconder o rosto. — O que não vou tolerar é ser objeto de falatórios em Jacobsville. Outro Masen caça- dotes, sim senhor! Era só o que me faltava... Especialmente numa hora destas, em que tenho o futuro de Anthony em minhas mãos.

— Entendo.

Bella agora tinha os olhos secos, fixos no vazio. A dor anestesiara-a. Perdera Edward, e não havia nada no mundo que o demovesse de sua decisão. Era um homem orgulhoso demais para conviver com uma esposa milionária. E mesmo que fosse menos orgulhoso, os falatórios acabariam Prejudicando o futuro de Anthony .

— Eu vou ligar para tio Aro — disse alto.

Mas falou com as paredes. Edward saíra, deixando a porta aberta.

Na manhã seguinte Edward levou Bella e Aro Volturi ao aeroporto. Os Cullen mostraram-se compreensivos e dispensaram-na do serviço por dois ou três dias. Para consolo de Bella, suas olheiras e sua apatia foram atribuídas à perda da tia, e ela dava graças aos céus por Edward não ter ido ao escritório; caso contrário, a carranca sombria do marido certamente os teria feito mudar de idéia,

— Obrigado pela carona — disse Aro, visivelmente embaraçado, ao cabo de uma viagem tensa e hostil. Era evidente que os recém-casados não curtiam nenhuma lua-de-mel. — Bella, vou esperá-la na fila de passageiros.

— Irei ter com você daqui a pouco, titio.

Quando Aro se perdeu entre a multidão, ela volveu os olhos opacos para o marido. Na véspera, Edward voltara tarde da noite e dormira no quarto de hóspedes,

— Pelo visto, você não descansou nada durante a noite — disse ele, num tom seco e formal.

— Muito pouco. Eu gostava um bocado de tia Tessie.

— Não fui compreensivo ontem à noite. Desculpe, Bella...

— Não tem por que se desculpar — cortou ela, erguendo o queixo. — De minha parte, pretendo cumprir meu trato. Ficarei com vocês até o dia do julgamento. Depois, como você sugeriu, poderemos requerer anulação do casamento.

— E depois? O que pretende fazer sozinha?

Ela deu uma risada amarga. Sentia a morte na alma.

— Que lhe importa? — indagou, abaixando-se para apanhar a maleta. Não o olhava diretamente, para não se trair. — Não contei nada aos Cullen sobre a herança, e espero que você faça o mesmo. Enquanto eu não me encontrar com os advogados, não existe certeza de nada.

— Escute, nem sonhe em recusar essa herança por minha causa — avisou ele, num tom de alegre despreocupação, como se Bella não significasse mais que um cisco em sua roupa. Deixá-la desistir de uma fortuna em nome de uma ligação baseada em sexo parecia-lhe no mínimo criminoso. — Só me casei com você por causa de Anthony , como sabe.

Diante do olhar doloroso que recebeu de volta, juntou depressa:

— Bem, concordo que me senti atraído pelo seu belo visual. Mas vou sobreviver muito bem sem você.

A palidez de Bella acentuou-se um pouco mais.

— Pelo menos um de nós sai de coração inteiro dessa história — disse ela, depois de um silêncio. — Adeus, Edward.

— Adeus!? Não acha que está sendo dramática demais? Até breve é melhor.

— Interprete como quiser, mas para mim é adeus. Vou voltar, sim, para o bem de Anthony , e vou ficar com vocês até o julgamento. Quanto a nós dois, ao nosso casamento, é adeus. Mesmo.

Bella deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para o portão de embarque, sentindo o gelo da morte no coração. Contou os passos, pensando que cada um deles a levava para o vácuo da solidão e do esquecimento. Não se virou nem uma vez. Estava começando a aprender a não olhar para trás, exatamente como Edward fazia.

A curta estada em Miami foi exaustiva. Bella e Aro dedicaram-se a empacotar e despachar os objetos de tia Tessie, sepaRando aqueles que deveriam ser vendidos. Ao final do segundo dia, os dois se dirigiram ao luxuoso escritório dos advogados, onde foram recebidos com toda a deferência.

— O testamento foi alterado recentemente, sem meu conhecimento — anunciou o advogado, cofiando os bigodes manchados de nicotina.

— A empregada de Tessie encontrou-o na gaveta da cômoda. Está devidamente legalizado por duas testemunhas.

Aro Volturi assobiou baixinho.

— Não vá me dizer que ela deixou a fortuna para os gatos...

— Não — riu o homenzinho, extraindo um documento da pasta. — É algo bem melhor que isso. O dinheiro deverá ser empregado na construção de um orfanato especial para crianças portadoras de câncer incurável e... Srta. Masen! A senhorita está se sentindo bem?

Bella achava-se à beira, da histeria. De alegria e alívio.

— Quer dizer que eu não vou receber herança nenhuma?

O advogado olhou-a, assombrado. Percebera a reação de Bella, mas não queria acreditar no que via.

— A senhorita não queria esse dinheiro?

— Eu? — Bella controlou-se para não sair dançando ali mesmo. — Não, de forma nenhuma.

Estou muito feliz assim.

— Pois eu não estou — resmungou Aro, coçando a cabeça. — Bem que gostaria de herdar um ou dois móveis de tia Tessie.

— Mas ela cuidou disso, sossegue — tornou o advogado, servindo-se de uma alentada dose de conhaque. A reação daquela moça bonita deixara-o atordoado. — De acordo com o testamento, todos os quadros e objetos de arte devem ser vendidos num leilão. O dinheiro apurado será dividido entre vocês dois. Calculo que cada um receberá a respeitável quantia de duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares. E há as jóias de Tessie, que ficarão com a senhorita, sob a condição de que não sejam vendidas.

— Eu jamais pensaria em vendê-las — volveu Bella, sorrindo. — Algumas têm mais de três séculos e pertenceram às casas mais nobres da Europa. Essas jóias têm de ficar na família, é claro, e serem usadas pelos descendentes.

Nesse momento, sua voz falseou e seus olhos perderam o viço. Descendentes... Que descendentes?

— Bem, pelo menos não ficamos de mãos vazias mais uma vez — comentou Aro, assim que deixaram o luxuoso edifício. — Você não queria o dinheiro de tia Tessie, Bella? Verdade mesmo?

— Não, não queria. Para começo de conversa, Edward não teria se casado comigo, caso eu fosse rica.

— É, o homem tem um trauma violento por causa do pai. Bom, diante dessa novidade seu casamento vai ganhar bases mais sólidas, não é mesmo?

— Pode ser, tio Aro.

Bella foi lacônica de propósito, para não se alongar num assunto pessoal como aquele. Em sua opinião, se Edward a amasse de verdade, tanto fazia ter ou não dinheiro, ser mendiga ou princesa. Ele a rejeitara por causa dessa nova herança, porque não queria uma esposa milionária. Para todos os efeitos, era uma forma de preconceito tão danoso e destrutivo quanto qualquer outro.

Pois muito bem; não forçaria nada com relação a Edward. Voltaria a Jacobsville e diria a ele que o inventário de tia Tessie levaria algum tempo ainda para ser levantado, e que enquanto isso seria obrigada a trabalhar para se sustentar. Não contaria que o destino a lograra pela segunda vez e que a herança se reduzira a uma quantia apenas razoável. Ele a repudiara, e talvez tivesse lhe prestado um favor, pois Bella sentia que seu amor por Edward crescia de maneira assustadora. Um amor sem esperança, unilateral, que poderia aleijá-la para o resto dos dias.

Por causa de Anthony , não sumiria da vida de A. E. Masen por enquanto. Ficaria com ele e o garoto até que a adoção fosse decidida. Depois disso, escolheria sozinha seu caminho.

Mas não deixava de ser irônico o fato de ter entrado virgem no casamento e dele ter saído da mesma forma, conquanto tivesse experimentado momentos de prazer inesquecíveis. Estranha era a vida!

Ser pobre já não a assustava como antes. Se tivesse o amor de Edward, Bella se sentiria a mulher mais rica do mundo. Como passara momentos ternos e maravilhosos a seu lado! Quanta doçura e ternura lera nos olhos de diamante! Por vezes, chegara a acreditar que ele quase a amara, principalmente nas horas mais arrebatadas. Mas desejo não era sinônimo de amor.

Impossível conviver com alguém que a encarava como uma sobremesa apetitosa. Bella queria ser desejada, sim, mas amada também, e na mesma proporção. Edward impusera

condições que não a satisfaziam. "Seja pobre, para que exista um bom relacionamento entre nós", dissera ele. Não com essas palavras, mas o conteúdo era o mesmo. Se houvesse amor verdadeiro, nem riqueza nem pobreza contariam. Nem todos os mexericos do mundo.

Com um sorriso triste, ela fechou a mala e desceu as escadas. Devia voltar para o marido e fingir que não o amava. Brincar de casinha com ele, conversar com ele, rir com ele. Tudo para, no dia do julgamento, o juiz entregar Anthony ao "jovem e feliz casal", como certamente diria.

Jovem e feliz casal...

Bella reprimiu um soluço seco e ergueu o queixo.

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	9. Capítulo 8

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 8_

Foi um choque encontrar Edward esperando-a no aeroporto.

— Nós poderíamos pegar um táxi — começou, nervosa, enquanto o tio contemplava-os com curiosidade,

— Bobagem. Não me deu trabalho nenhum vir buscá-los. — Edward forçou um sorriso despreocupado, tratando de esconder a intensa alegria que o invadira no momento em que vira a esguia silhueta da mulher descendo do avião. Era forçado a admitir que esses dois dias haviam se escoado com exasperante lentidão. Que sentira falta de Bella, de seu riso e de seu aroma de jasmim. Além disso, experimentava uma sensação incômoda de culpa, pois tratara-a com rudeza num momento de dor e solidão.

— Foi muita gentileza sua, Edward — interveio Aro, entregando-lhe a maleta de Bella.

— Para dizer a verdade, odeio táxis.

Ela acompanhou-os em silêncio, ignoRando os olhos claros que a buscavam com calma insistência. Tentava convencer-se de que não se interessava mais pelo que o marido dissesse ou fizesse. Ele a magoara pela última vez, prometeu-se. Não faria papel de boba ingênua nova-

mente.

Depois que deixaram Aro, não trocaram nenhuma palavra até chegarem à fazenda, cujo silêncio surpreendeu Bella.

— Anthony está na escola — explicou Edward, depois de levar a bagagem de Bella para o quarto.

— Escola? Você conseguiu, então, convencer o diretor?

— A diretora — corrigiu ele, abaixando-se para acariciar Belze. — Não foi muito difícil.

Edward brincou um pouco com o gato e depois se pôs de pé, os olhos límpidos e quietos perscrutando-a com gravidade.

— Como você está?

— Bem—retrucou ela, com secura. — Não estou sofrendo, Edward, portanto não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não pretendo lhe causar nenhum problema. Agora, se me dá licença, vou trocar de roupa para preparar o jantar.

— Você não tem de preparar nada...

— Eu não me importo — cortou Bella, dando-lhe as costas e dirigindo-se para o quarto. — Já sabe quando será o julgamento?

— Na semana que vem — disse Edward, depois de um minuto. Entre amargurada e vitoriosa, Bella continuou andando e deixou-o plantado na sala. Já servia de consolo saber que o todo-poderoso Edward parecia tão pouco à vontade quanto ela, mas a ferroada que sentira na boca do estômago continuou a importuná-la durante muito tempo. Na semana que vem, repetia- se. Dispunha de apenas alguns pobres e míseros dias para desfrutar do marido. Depois disso seria a morte da alma.

O jantar decorreu tenso e calado. Anthony , que chegara alegrinho, logo farejou problemas no ar e fechou-se num mutismo sentido. Só no fim da refeição é que falou:

— Uma pena o que aconteceu com sua tia. Você gostava dela, não é? É por isso que está triste?

— É, Anthony — concordou ela, fazendo-lhe uma festa no queixo. — Tia Tessie era uma mulher sensacional, amiga certa nas horas incertas.

— Verdade que era muito rica?

Bella odiou a pergunta, porém sabia que ela fora movida apenas pela natural curiosidade infantil!

— Sim, é verdade. Mas dinheiro não é tudo na vida, querido. Dinheiro não compra saúde nem felicidade.

— Assim mesmo, compra um monte de coisas boas. Como video-games, por exemplo.

Bella não pôde deixar de rir, apesar de Edward fechar a carranca e se levantar da mesa com brusquidão. De propósito, ela continuou a conversar com o menino e demorou-se mais que o necessário para comer o pudim.

Por fím, ergueu-se para empilhar os pratos e levá-los à cozinha. Só então ele se aproximou para ajudá-la, embora sua expressão se conservasse fechada, os olhos obscurecidos por uma sombra que Bella não conseguiu identificar. Raiva? Irritação? Desprezo? Não sabia. Mas, com certeza, não era amor.

— Ouvi você conversando com Alice Cullen ao telefone, um pouco antes do jantar. Já pediu sua demissão?

— Não, ora essa! Inventários levam muito tempo para ficar prontos, Edward. Até eu enxergar a cor do dinheiro, preciso trabalhar para me sustentar.

— E Aro Volturi?

— Também terá de esperar para receber a parte dele, como eu.

— Não foi essa a impressão que tive. O homem falou pelos cotovelos até a hora em que o deixamos. Parecia mais do que agitado com o presente caído do céu...

Bella não respondeu. Edward punha-a nervosa, e sua simples presença fazia-a estremecer por dentro. Impossível ficar a seu lado e não se lembrar dos beijos ardentes, daquela noite única e maravilhosa num hotelzinho modesto, onde ela entrevira as portas do paraíso. Mesmo à

distância, Bella podia sentir o sabor de Edward nos lábios, o aroma de tabaco e couro nas narinas... A mão de Edward em seu corpo. Amava-o com quieto desespero, sabendo que o amaria da mesma forma fosse ele o que fosse, mendigo, ladrão ou deus. Contudo, Edward não nutria o mesmo sentimento por ela.

— Acho que devia ter ido a Miami com você — disse ele, de repente. — Você me parece exausta. Os documentos, os objetos de sua tia, sua tristeza... Garanto que tio Aro deixou toda a carga em cima de seus ombros.

— Ele cuidou dos funerais, com a ajuda dos advogados. Eu limpei a casa e... —Bella interrompeu-se, pestanejando para segurar as lágrimas, e lavou de novo o mesmo prato. — Tudo me pareceu tão triste e vazio sem ela.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e estudou o bico das botas, hesitando alguns segundos antes de replicar, com voz rouca:

— A fazenda também ficou assim sem você.

Ela suspendeu o trabalho por um instante fugaz. Depois continuou, sem se voltar.

— Obrigada, mas não é preciso fingir. Não moro aqui o tempo suficiente para que minha ausência seja notada, Edward. Você cozinha melhor do que eu, e cuida de tudo com toda a competência. Eu... não passo de uma ajuda conveniente e temporária. Tenho perfeita consciência disso.

Edward, por seu lado, tinha perfeita consciência de algo muito diferente: da dor imensa que trespassava o coração de Bella. Imbecil que fora, tratando-a daquele modo! Agira com tamanha eficiência, pronunciara palavras tão certeiras, que Bella agora julgava-o mais feliz sem ela!

— Anthony me pediu para levá-lo ao cinema. Parece que é um filme ótimo, com espadachins e duelos. Não quer ir conosco?

— Não, obrigada. Estou cansada demais para aproveitar um filme de aventuras. Vão os dois, e divirtam-se. Quanto a mim, vou para a cama daqui a pouco.

— Por que não repousa por uma ou duas horas? Nós podemos esperar.

— Não gosto de cinema — improvisou ela rapidamente. — Obrigada, de qualquer modo. Edward deu um passo à frente.

— Você tem passado por maus momentos, Bella, e eu não fui nada companheiro. Escute...

— Não quero sua piedade — atalhou ela, a voz calma e serena, apesar do tumulto que a proximidade do marido causava em sua mente. — Estou aprendendo a caminhar sobre meus próprios pés, Edward. Não posso mentir e dizer que está sendo fácil, mas acho que conseguirei superar esta fase sem a ajuda de ninguém. Depois do julgamento, pretendo me mudar para aquele mesmo apartamento. Por sorte, o aluguel está pago até o fim do mês que vem e...

— Você está partindo do princípio que eu vou ganhar a causa, mas há fortes possibilidades de que isso não aconteça. Além do quê, se você deixar a fazenda logo depois do julgamento, o padrasto de Anthony poderá apelar da decisão, caso eu ganhe. Tentará reabrir o caso, alegando que este é um lar instável para o enteado.

Incrível como ele parecia resolvido a mantê-la ali, apesar de não a amar. Tudo em nome do sobrinho, que, no fim das contas, era a única pessoa de quem Edward gostava.

— Está bem — aquiesceu Bella, sem saída diante da lógica irrefutável. — Então fico aqui até você achar que não precisa mais de mim.

— Nesse caso, você ficará até a velhice.

Bella voltou-se devagar, os olhos muito grandes e surpresos. Mas a cozinha estava vazia.

Ao cabo de algum tempo, sacudiu os ombros e voltou para a pia. Tanto sonhava de olhos abertos, que acabara escutando palavras que gostaria de ter ouvido, mas que na realidade Edward jamais pronunciara.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a rotina logo se estabeleceu na fazenda. Bella e Edward voltaram a trabalhar, e Anthony ia todos os dias à escola. O menino, sorridente e corado, oferecia a imagem acabada de um garoto feliz, oriundo de um lar igualmente feliz.

Bella trabalhava com afinco, e não foram poucas às vezes em que se dispôs a permanecer no escritório até altas horas da noite. Jasper e Emmett desmanchavam-se em elogios; Edward não.

— Você só trabalha — resmungou, de mau humor, numa noite em que Bella retornou mais cedo. — E Anthony e eu, não contamos?

— Tio Ed, todo o mundo anda elogiando o trabalho de Bella — interveio o garoto, a boca cheia de suspiro e morango, — Tio Emmett me disse que ele tem economizado uma grana legal... quero dizer, um bom dinheiro por causa dela.

Edward depositou a xícara de café sobre o pires, produzindo um tinido seco e irritado.

— É, eu já soube.

— Você também trabalha até tarde todos os dias — disse Bella, fitando-o com calma. — E eu não reclamo.

Os olhos de diamante tornaram-se frios quando a encararam.

— Pois devia reclamar. E, agir de acordo com uma mulher recém-casada.

Edward insinuava algo que estava fora da compreensão de Anthony , mas não dela. Bella se fez escarlate e baixou os olhos.

— Bem, nós... nossa situação é diferente — balbuciou. — Não é uma situação normal...

— Podemos cuidar disso.

Sobressaltada, ela ergueu a vista. Não se notava zombaria nem ironia nos olhos irisados que a fitavam.

— Não há mais tempo. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

— Como disse?

Anthony ergueu-se da mesa e jogou o guardanapo.

— Estou farejando uma briguinha por aqui, por isso com licença. Vou assistir ao meu programa.

Segundos depois, a televisão explodia num rock furioso.

— Diminua essa barulheira, demônio! — trovejou Edward.

— Opa, desculpe, tio Ed.

A barulheira diminuiu, com efeito. Edward, contudo, continuava a encarar Bella com expressão sombria.

— Somos marido e mulher, caso tenha se esquecido. Podemos e devemos compartilhar a mesma cama.

— Era só o que faltava! — Bella pôs-se a dobrar os guardanapos, sem perceber o que fazia.

— Quando a situação de Anthony estiver resolvida, não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o estritamente necessário. E não quero correr o risco de trazer ao mundo um filho bastardo.

De repente, a carranca de Edward desmanchou-se. De zangado ele passou a... triste. Ferido, magoado. Bella se arrependeu de imediato do que dissera. Amava o marido, mas ele só queria seu corpo, e isso a punha em guarda permanente. Não quisera ofendê-lo; tudo o que fizera fora lutar pela própria sobrevivência emocional, utilizando-se das poucas armas de que dispunha.

— Não foi isso o que quis dizer — murmurou baixinho. — Mas você há de concordar comigo, Edward. Uma criança, a estas alturas dos acontecimentos, poderia complicar ainda mais nosso... nossa...

— Não sabe que filhos podem ser evitados? — Dessa vez era evidente o sarcasmo na pergunta.

— De qualquer modo, não ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Reconheço que estou atrapalhando sua vida sexual, e peço-lhe desculpas por isso, mas logo estarei longe daqui e você poderá... sua vida poderá voltar ao normal.

— Então é isso — volveu ele, erguendo-se lentamente, os punhos cerrados caídos ao longo do corpo. — Na sua cabeça, estou necessitado de mulher, e você serviria para me... me acalmar enquanto estivesse por perto.

As faces de Bella ardiam em brasa.

— Não comece agora a fingir que sente outra coisa por mim a não ser desejo. Além do mais, não se esqueça de que sou rica.

Os punhos cerrados relaxaram de súbito.

— É verdade — disse ele, absorto.

Edward quase se esquecera desse detalhe. Lembranças voltaram-lhe vividamente à cabeça: a cobiça do pai, os murmúrios descontentes da cidade quando sua segunda mulher cometeu suicídio. A vergonha, o desprezo de todos, à vontade de sumir de Jacobsville.

Muito calado, ele apanhou o chapéu do cabide. Minutos depois, deixava-a sozinha.

A dois dias do julgamento, Edward e Anthony perderam sono e apetite. Brigavam entre si, tinham explosões inexplicáveis de mau humor e fechavam-se num mutismo sombrio durante as refeições. A tensão se fez tão palpável que Bella tinha vontade de rasgar o ar com uma faca.

Naquela noite, depois de presentear os dois com um jantar especial, Bella tirou da bolsa mais uma arma conciliatória: três filmes que alugara naquela tarde, escolhidos a dedo. Três filmes de aventuras, recheados de tiros, correrias e sexo, bem ao gosto deles.

— Oba, genial! — gritou Anthony , entusiasmado com os títulos. — Você acertou em cheio, Bella. Obrigado!

— Pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de filme — comentou Edward, enquanto a ajudava na cozinha.

— Não sou apaixonada por eles. Mas achei que seria uma boa idéia distrair os dois... quero dizer, Anthony ... enfim, acredito que isso sirva para tirar o julgamento da cabecinha dele.

— E da minha também. Foi gentil de sua parte, obrigado.

— Tem alguma notícia do padrasto de Anthony ?

— Algo me diz que ele anda nos espionando.

— Por quê?

— Para ver se encontra alguma prova contra nós. É bem característico dele.

— Você... você andou cometendo alguma... indiscrição?

— Se quer saber se tenho procurado outras mulheres, a resposta é não. Enquanto estivermos casados, você será a única.

— Obrigada — fez ela, só para ter o que dizer.

— E quanto a você? Espero que tenha retribuído na mesma moeda. — Bella deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa.

— Oh, não se preocupe comigo. Poucos homens vão se interessar por mim, agora que sou

pobre.

Edward ergueu a cabeça vivamente.

— Pobre? Você acaba de herdar uma fortuna incalculável.

— Hã... É verdade, sempre me esqueço disso — Bella teve vontade de morder a língua. — Seja como for, não pretendo quebrar os votos que fiz diante do altar.

— Tenho certeza que não, Bella.

Havia uma doçura inesperada na voz de Edward, que a fez encará-lo com espanto. Ele se aproximou e tomou-a pela cintura, os olhos subitamente doces:

— Não precisa piscar desse modo. Posso parecer mau, mas seria incapaz de causar-lhe algum mal físico.

— Sei disso. — A voz dela saiu fininha e apagada. — E... não, você não tem cara de mau.

Gosta muito de Anthony , não é verdade?

Ao vê-la em seus braços, frágil e embaraçada, Edward puxou-a um pouco mais e encostou seu rosto ao dela.

Bella fechou os olhos, incapaz de reagir. O hálito morno do marido bafejava-lhe o canto da boca, como que pedindo permissão para entrar.

— Sim, é fácil gostar de crianças. Mesmo as mais rebeldes. Crianças sabem receber e devolver o amor, Bella.

— Entendo.

— Não, você não entende coisa nenhuma — volveu ele, com brusquidão. — Erga o rosto para mim, Bella. Quero sua boca.

Ela tentou protestar, mas o beijo silenciou-a. Os lábios de Edward apartaram os dela com impaciência, o corpo maciço colando-se sofregamente às curvas delicadas, as mãos viajando-lhe pelas costas.

Soltando um gemido suave de adoração e capitulação, Bella ergueu-se na pontinha dos pés e abandonou-se ao beijo. Seu corpo se recusava a obedecer às ordens insistentes que recebia da razão, A língua de Edward acariciava-lhe a boca docemente, acompanhando a curva de seus lábios, sem forçar entrada, enquanto a mão continuava a viajar pelo seu corpo, provocando fagulhas elétricas.

De repente, o som de passinhos miúdos fez com que ele erguesse a cabeça. Mais que depressa, Bella tentou se soltar, mas Edward segurou-a com firmeza.

— Ele não é cego — murmurou-lhe ao ouvido. — Mantenha-se firme.

Bella levou algum tempo para entender o que Edward queria dizer. Mas bastou que o marido a puxasse com força contra si, para perceber que o desejo dele era tão intenso que não havia como escondê-lo. Muito menos de um adolescente esperto como Anthony .

— Desculpem, vocês dois — disse o garoto, embaraçado. — Vim buscar um refrigerante.

— À vontade, sobrinho. Nós somos casados, sabia? — riu Edward, para desanuviar o ambiente.

— É, às vezes eu me esqueço. Já era tempo de vocês começarem a agir como um casal, ufa! Até que enfim eu vejo um beijo de verdade entre os dois...

Dizendo isso, Anthony piscou um olho matreiro antes de sair e fechar a porta de mansinho.

— Com sua permissão, endosso todas as palavras de Anthony — disse Edward, sem largá-la.

— E chega de desviar a vista de mim. Você já me viu nestas mesmas condições, e com muito menos roupa para nos atrapalhar.

— Pare com isso, por favor.

Ele suspirou e deixou-a, pegando um cigarro do bolso.

— Você se envergonha com facilidade demais para uma mulher casada — disse, tiRando uma longa tragada. Seus olhos brilhavam como tochas. — Tomarei cuidado para você não engravidar, sossegue. Quero que se deite em minha cama hoje.

Quando Bella esboçou um protesto indignado, ele espalmou a mão no ar e encarou-a com severidade.

— Trate de me ouvir com atenção, mocinha. Se até um garoto de oito anos é capaz de perceber que não vivemos como um casal normal, o padrasto dele também será. Ainda corro o risco de perder Anthony , e isso é algo que não tolerarei em hipótese nenhuma.

— Mas...

— Ainda não acabei. Se há uma coisa que não combina com sua personalidade, ela se chama fingimento. Portanto, não finja que não gosta de meus beijos, nem finja que não me quer na cama. Neste preciso momento, você está tão excitada quanto no dia de nosso casamento. A diferença, minha querida — e Edward se aproximou um pouco mais — é que agora podemos fazer sexo até o fim. Podemos chegar até onde você nem imagina, Bella.

Ela entreabriu os lábios para umedecê-los, perdida no transe dos olhos claros. Subjugada, entregou os pontos. A longa batalha terminara. Não havia mais como fugir. E mesmo que tentasse, seu coração não o permitiria.

Edward jogou longe o cigarro e abriu a porta.

— Anthony , nós vamos nos deitar mais cedo. Trate de apagar a televisão às onze.

— Não vai dar tempo de assistir aos três filmes...

— Assista amanhã. As onze, está entendido?

Quando se viram sozinhos no quarto, Edward tomou-a nos braços ali mesmo, ao lado da porta. Seu corpo possante esmagou-a contra a parede, indicando de maneira inequívoca e clara que o desejo não só permanecia, como crescia a cada minuto. Enquanto a beijava, seus dedos

febris iam-lhe arrancando as peças de roupa, paRando de vez em quando para explorá-la. Por fim, quando os seios saltaram livres, dois pássaros palpitantes de vida, ele prendeu a respiração. Gemendo de prazer, enterrou a cabeça no vale entre os seios, beijando-o com volúpia. O perfume de jasmim entontecia-o, despertava seus instintos masculinos em cada fibra dos músculos tensos.

Dócil e submissa, Bella deixou-se carregar para a cama. Foi com verdadeiro fascínio que observou o marido despir-se, e apesar de o quarto estar banhado apenas pela luz prateada da lua, o que ela viu foi o suficiente para atordoá-la.

— Você já sabe o que nos espera, pequenina — sussurrou ele, embevecido diante do corpo escultural que o aguardava. — É a mulher mais linda que vi em toda a minha vida... Bella!

A voz rouca e quente provocou um frêmito no corpo da esposa, que se soergueu, apoiando-se num cotovelo. O sangue transformou-se em fogo selvagem nas veias quando ela percebeu que Edward se inclinava devagar, em busca de seus lábios. E quando veio o beijo, Bella deixou-se levitar num mundo de sensações maravilhosas. Sentiu que havia ternura e tormento na alma do marido, algo que ela tinha o poder de confortar e aplacar. Sem pensar mais, enlaçou- o pelo pescoço e puxou-o docemente para baixo.

Edward mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos perfumados, ébrio de desejo. Mordiscou os mamilos rosados e firmes, sugou-os com frenesi, rodeou-os com a língua, passando de um para outro com sofreguidão.

Sua mão buscou a curva da cintura fina, o ventre liso e macio, as coxas. E foi pousar nos pêlos sedosos do púbis, com infinitos cuidados, acariciando devagar. Sentiu sob os dedos os músculos firmes e tensos da mulher, vibRando consoantes com os dele. E seu coração se encheu de vitoriosa alegria quando ela, instintivamente, apartou as pernas para recebê-lo.

Bella gemia baixinho, jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro do travesseiro, o desejo se apodeRando de todo o seu ser de forma avassaladora. Tristezas e incertezas já não existiam em sua mente; só conseguia se concentrar naquele momento supremo que lhe trazia ondas intoxicantes de embriaguez. Deixou-se levar por elas, mergulhando com gozo nas águas da paixão desenfreada.

Antecipando o gosto que teria, Edward finalmente deitou-se sobre a mulher, cobrindo-a com seu corpo vigoroso. Buscou-lhe a boca avidamente, invadindo-a com a língua úmida, ao mesmo tempo em que invadia o ventre morno e macio, enterrando-se em deliciosa evasão.

— Sim, Bella — murmurou ele, num sussurro quase inaudível. — É assim que se faz amor.

Você não sabia que o contato era tão íntimo e bonito, sabia?

— Não... não... — ela tinha a respiração entrecortada, mas algo de maravilhoso e estranho se avolumava dentro de si. Algo que ainda não compreendia, mas que a levava para um abismo que ela adivinhava cheio de estrelas fulgurantes.

— Oh, céus — gemeu Edward, quando as pernas de Bella enlaçaram-no pela cintura, convidando-o a ir mais fundo. — Oh, céus... Estou perdendo o controle... Bella!

E foi o que aconteceu. Alucinado pela espera de dias, esgotado e vencido, Edward arqueou o dorso uma última vez antes de desabar ofegante sobre o corpo macio da mulher, num turbilhão de convulsões.

— Desculpe — murmurou, ao cabo de alguns minutos, sentindo-se vazio e pesado. — Deus, como estou arrependido! Desculpe, por favor!

— Arrependido do quê? — A curiosidade de Bella espicaçou-se diante da insistência do marido. — De ter feito amor comigo?

— De não lhe ter dado prazer.

— Quer dizer, do jeito como fizemos no dia do casamento? — Ela sorriu, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos negros de Edward entre os dedos. — Mas ainda temos tempo para isso, não temos?

Ele se soergueu devagar, fitando-a cheio de perplexidade.

— Mas... Então pensa que o que aconteceu foi só para me dar prazer? Só para mim?

Foi a vez de Bella se espantar.

— Não foi?

Edward puxou-a para si, embalando-a, rindo baixinho.

— Você não existe! É única em um milhão, sabia? Deite-se aqui, vamos. Levante sua perna, assim...

Ela arquejou quando Edward a penetrou pela segunda vez. Não esperava por aquilo tão depressa. Ouvira dizer que os homens tinham de esperar horas antes de... antes de...

O corpo poderoso e vibrante começou a se mover devagar dentro dela, tiRando-lhe o fôlego.

— Edward — começou, assustada com as vagas brilhantes que a arrastavam para o desconhecido. — Eu...

Não pôde continuar. Um grito abafado escapou-lhe da boca, enquanto uma onda de espasmo carregava-a numa nuvem dourada.

— Acompanhe meu ritmo, querida. Sinta-me por inteiro... Assim... — Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e vertiginosos, levando-a para cima, para além do infinito. Bella sentia Edward mergulhar e subir, mergulhar e subir, e seu êxtase ia num crescendo de gozo quase intolerável, até que seu corpo, arqueando-se, desmanchou-se num mar de lava incandescente. Nesse momento, sentiu que algo se desprendia do marido e a inundava por dentro.

Ofegantes, respirando entrecortadamente, os dois retomaram de mansinho a terra, os corpos molhados de suor. Sem querer quebrar o maravilhoso encantamento, deixaram-se ficar entrançados, respiRando o aroma um do outro.

— Esse, Bella, é o verdadeiro ato de amor — disse ele por fim, afastando-lhe uma mecha dourada da testa.

— Mas eu pensei... Lá no hotel foi diferente...

— É outra forma. Mas nada se compara ao que experimentamos hoje, não concorda?

Ela se aninhou nos braços possantes, tomada de uma leseira gostosa.

— Foi como se nos transformássemos numa pessoa só...

— Exato.

Bella fechou os olhos, amolecida.

— Posso ficar aqui com você? — Ele apertou-a com doçura.

— Tente escapar.

— Não quero...

Edward sorriu e mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

— Sinto vontade de recomeçar tudo, mas vou ser paciente e esperar até amanhã cedo. Não doeu, Bella? Nem na primeira vez?

— Não — mentiu ela, aconchegando-se mais.

Na verdade, doera um pouquinho só. E da segunda vez fora um paraíso.

— Só nos resta um problema, Bella. Esqueci-me de usar preventivo... Desculpe mais uma vez. Esqueci por completo.

Mas ela já nada ouvia. Adormecera como criança, os longos cílios repousados sobre o rosto de porcelana. Edward beijou-os de leve e ajeitou-se ao lado da mulher. Sua mão buscou o ventre liso e macio, onde descansou.

— Você adoraria um bebê, Bella. E eu também... Talvez ele já esteja aí dentro. Se estiver, pode ser que eu a convença de que ele será uma bênção, não uma maldição.

Por entre a névoa do sono, ela ouviu o marido falar qualquer coisa sobre bênção e maldição, mas não compreendeu. Lutou um pouco para abrir os olhos, e em seguida desistiu. Ali estava tão bom, tão quente...

 ** _Quarto comentarios meninas !_**


	10. Capítulo 9

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 9_

Bella cantarolava na cozinha, enquanto escolhia as melhores fatias de bacon. Edward saíra cedinho para supervisionar a ordenha, sem tê-la despertado, o que a deixara um tanto desapontada. Mas sentia-se bem, e o mundo já não lhe parecia tão cinzento.

De repente, parou de cantarolar. Sabia, intuía que ele voltara e estava ali, observando-a, embora o silêncio fosse total. Virou-se devagar, sem ter certeza sobre o que diria.

— Bom dia — começou, mas parou em seguida. Céus, como esse homem mexia com ela! Alto, de físico poderosamente bem proporcionado, a camisa azul combinando às maravilhas com os olhos claros e os cabelos pretos. Sua expressão, porém, lembrava a de um experimentado jogador de pôquer: absolutamente neutra. Nervosa, embaraçada pelas lembranças da véspera, Bella experimentou uma insegurança que a deixou mais tensa que de costume.

Ela não podia adivinhar, mas a cabeça do marido trabalhava de modo bastante semelhante. De fato, Edward percebera a tensão da esposa, e naquele momento não sabia a que atribuí-la. Na véspera ambos tinham chegado a algo muito próximo da verdadeira afeição, mas agora tudo parecia mudado. Bella dava-lhe a impressão de um coelhinho assustado, pronto para fugir ao primeiro movimento que fizesse. O que mais o magoava era que a expressão dela não indicava nenhuma emoção, fosse amor ou raiva.

— Bom dia. O café está pronto?

— Quase.

— Ótimo. Então vou chamar Anthony .

E nada mais foi dito, além de algumas frases ocasionais e polidas. Durante o café e o resto do dia, Bella em vão buscou sinais de calor e ternura nos olhos de diamante. Edward timbrava em desviá-los com a habilidade de um mestre. Por fim, ela desistiu. Chegou à conclusão de que ele tinha se arrependido, e por isso mesmo resolveu manter-se a prudente distância. Nessa noite, ele não a procurou, e Bella não sabia se devia se sentir humilhada, aliviada ou simplesmente indiferente. Sabia apenas que, com toda a certeza, aqueles momentos encantados da véspera nada haviam significado para o marido.

Na noite seguinte, depois de um silencioso jantar, os três sentaram-se diante da televisão. Anthony , contudo, mostrava-se inquieto e triste.

— Que é que há, campeão? — perguntou Edward, preocupado. — É a terceira vez que você suspira. Algum problema?

— É... acho que sim — respondeu o menino, afundando o rosto no peito.

— Que houve?

— Você e Bella — Anthony ergueu os olhos escuros e tristes. — Não fique bravo comigo, tio Ed, mas se vocês aparecerem amanhã na corte desse jeito, o juiz vai me devolver para... para meu padrasto e... e eu vou ter de voltar para a Escola Militar. Eu... Oh, por favor, vocês não podem fingir que são felizes pelo menos diante do juiz? Por favor?

Edward ergueu-se e desligou a televisão. Um silêncio pesado envolveu os três durante alguns minutos.

— Podemos, Anthony . — A voz do tio soou carinhosa. Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos de leve e sorriu. — Prometo que o juiz vai achar que somos a família mais feliz do mundo. Agora vá tomar seu banho. É melhor deitar-se cedo, porque o dia vai ser difícil para você, garotão.

Quando Anthony deixou a sala, Edward voltou-se para Bella.

— Ele tem toda a razão. Se não formarmos uma frente unida, é quase certo que o juiz dê parecer favorável ao padrasto.

— Sei disso... — A voz dela parecia embargada. — Escute, Edward, não sei o que pensa de mim. Mas asseguro-lhe que não quero ver o menino moRando em outro lugar, por isso estou pronta para ajudá-lo.

— Obrigado. —Edward dirigiu-lhe um sorriso melancólico e acendeu um cigarro. — Eu não devia ter perdido a cabeça daquele modo anteontem. Parece que tudo ficou mais difícil entre nós, não é mesmo?

— Eu também sou culpada — respondeu ela, à falta de resposta melhor.

— De quê? Não foi você que me seduziu, moça. — Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu... não estou tomando pílulas. E você... bom, você não fez nada para prevenir... quero dizer...

— É verdade, não fiz. E daí?

— Daí que... que eu talvez fique grávida.

Um sorriso vagaroso flutuou nos lábios de Edward.

— Aqui na fazenda há um velho vestido de batizado. Talvez esteja meio amarelado, mas é bonito, cheio de rendas. Daqueles antigos, sabe como é? Tenho também um berço, que foi de meu avô.

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes e magníficos, um par de oceanos cheios de promessas.

— Eu também... também tenho uma bacia e uma jarra de prata que foram usadas no meu batismo. Consegui salvar as duas peças do leilão de tia Tessie. A mobília, infelizmente, foi perdida, mas...

Ao ouvir o nome da tia, a expressão de Edward se entristeceu.

— Você agora está rica. Pode comprar quantas jarras de prata quiser, quantos berços e carrinhos quiser. Por que não ficou com a mobília também?

Bella buscou depressa uma resposta satisfatória.

— Não há lugar no meu apartamento.

— Seu apartamento! Por enquanto sua casa é esta, e daqui você não sai, até eu ter certeza de que não está grávida.

Ela ajeitou nervosamente as pregas da saia.

— É quase certo que não estou.

— Por quê? Por ter sido a primeira vez? — Bella não gostou da ironia.

— Posso ser inexperiente, mas não sou burra. E eu preferia não tocar mais nesse assunto, por favor.

Dessa vez Edward sorriu. Gostara da reação de Bella, e seria capaz de jurar que vira um brilho de esperança nos olhos de esmeralda. Já não lhe restava dúvida; a atração que existia entre ambos era recíproca. A atração física, pelo menos.

Restava-lhe descobrir se havia amor também.

— Por que não dormimos juntos hoje? Afinal, uma vez a mais, uma a menos, não vai fazer diferença, agora.

— Você não me quer aqui na fazenda. E eu não quero criar um bebê sem pai.

— Quem disse que eu não a quero aqui?

— Você, ora esta! — A indignação de Bella não teve limites. Ela se ergueu para enfrentá- lo, os olhos dardejando agulhas de fogo. — Você praticamente me botou para fora de casa no dia em que tia Tessie morreu! Disse que não me queria mais como mulher e me deixou ir para Miami sozinha...

— Sozinha não. Seu tio foi junto. — Bella ignorou-o.

— Quem falou em anulação? Você, não eu!

— E quem falou em divórcio primeiro?

— Não tente me confundir, A. E. Masen! Você me disse que eu poderia encontrar um... um rapazola ricaço para marido!

— Eu?!

— Você!

— Bem, isso foi porque... — Edward coçou a cabeça, em busca de uma boa desculpa. — Porque eu ainda não tinha dormido com você, pronto. Agora estou irremediavelmente viciado.

— Sim, por mulheres. Qualquer mulher!

— Não, senhora. Há pelo menos um ano eu perdi o interesse pelo sexo de uma vez, lembra-se do que lhe contei? Você é que ateou fogo em mim de novo.

— Perdeu o interesse, há! Bem que eu vi sua perda de interesse anteontem...

Nem bem acabara de falar, Bella levou a mão à boca, arrependida. Sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se muito dura, danada consigo mesma.

— Eu tinha experiência anterior, Bella.

— E como! — rebateu ela, furiosa.

— Minha experiência serviu para tornar o sexo mais fácil para você. Já pensou nisso? .

— Não, nem quero pensar — retorquiu ela, batendo o pé. — Você fez coisas comigo que eu nunca... nunca nem sequer tinha lido!

Edward disfarçou um sorriso. Bella parecia uma garotinha de cinco anos, birrenta e mal- educada. Tanto melhor!

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, Bella — Edward ajoelhou-se a seu lado, forçando-a a mirá- lo bem nos olhos. — O que eu fiz com você anteontem, não fiz com mais ninguém, Oh, não tudo, é claro. Mas a parte mais doce e terna, essa eu posso lhe garantir. Foi só com você, Bella. Eu jamais sonharia em fazer o mesmo com outra mulher.

Havia tanta doçura e franqueza nos olhos cinzentos, que ela se sentiu derreter por dentro.

— V-verdade?

— Pode me acusar do que quiser, menos de mentiroso. E quer saber do que mais?

Sem esperar resposta, Edward puxou-a para o tapete e deitou-se sobre ela, imobilizando-a. Sua perna insinuou-se por entre as dela, e seu corpo começou a se mover devagar.

— Quero você de novo. Agora.

Os dedos morenos começaram a desabotoar-lhe a blusa.

— A porta está...

— Aberta — completou ele, deslizando a mão para dentro do sutiã. — Vou levá-la para a cama, Bella. E fazer com você tudo o que fiz duas noites atrás. Já.

De um salto, ele se pôs de pé e tomou-a no colo. Com algumas passadas carregou-a para o quarto e depositou-a na cama carinhosamente, endireitando-se para contemplá-la. Tinha uma mecha de cabelos sobre os olhos brilhantes, a respiração acelerada, o corpo inteiro desperto, pronto para o que estava por acontecer.

Bella apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos sentindo-se feminina e aquecida pelo desejo ardente do marido, os olhos verdes fundindo-se com os dele.

Sem pressa, Edward se inclinou. Ela fechou os olhos, espeRando o beijo... que não veio. O telefone tilintou áspero, tiRando-os do seu mundo particular.

Impaciente, Edward ergueu o receptor do gancho.

— Alô.

— Amanhã é o gRande dia — uma voz sarcástica perfurou-lhe o cérebro, arrancando-o por completo do enlevo de minutos atrás. Brad Danner, o padrasto de Anthony ! — Mal posso esperar, Edward, porque vou ganhar a custódia do garoto, tão certo como dois e dois são quatro. Esse seu casamento de imitação não engana ninguém.

— Não é de imitação. É para valer, Brad.

— Então trate de provar que é. Por enquanto, vá aproveitando os últimos momentos com meu enteado. Quero-o de volta a partir de amanhã, está me ouvindo?

— Perfeitamente. Seria a glória para você me vencer no tribunal, não é mesmo? E dois dias depois, o garoto estará penando no Colégio Militar.

— Sim, ele voltará para lá, a fim de aprender o que é disciplina. De topetudos na família basta-me um. — A voz do outro lado da linha tinha um timbre desagradável e pastoso. Brad, evidentemente, excedera-se nos drinques. — Em toda a minha vida de casado, Lucy me atormentou comparando-me com você. Nada do que eu fazia estava correto, nem mesmo aquilo que eu copiava de você. Deus, não imagina como eu o odiei por isso, Edward!

— Imagino melhor do que julga. Em todo o caso, Lucy sempre demonstrou tendência de romantizar meus atos. Depois que papai morreu, eu me transformei numa espécie de âncora para ela. Quanto à opinião que ela tinha de você... — Edward sorriu — ...não posso deixar de pensar que minha irmã estava com a razão. Para princípio de conversa, você se casou só por causa do dote que eu dei a ela, e não adianta negar. Conheço-o melhor do que imagina, Brad Danner. E, para fim de conversa, metade desse dote foi gasto por você logo na primeira semana do casamento, e com quem? Com sua amante.

Um clique furioso, seguido do ruído de linha ocupada, foi a resposta que Edward recebeu.

— O candidato à guarda de Anthony — murmurou ele, com amarga ironia. — E possui uma carteira de identidade que o qualifica como homem!

— Mas ele não gostava de sua irmã?

— Tudo indica que não, pois estava envolvido com outra mulher antes, durante e depois do malfadado casamento. Antes de Lucy morrer, ele conseguiu, não sei como, que Anthony não fosse nomeado beneficiário, e o resultado é que ficou com todo o dinheiro do seguro. Enfim, tenho por cunhado o tipo mais acabado de crápula.

— Não entendo por que razão ele telefonou. Só para provocar?

— Com certeza. Estava meio embriagado, pelo tom de voz. Ele disse que nosso casamento é uma fraude, Bella. Agora, mais do que nunca, temos de agir como amantes apaixonados. Você compreende, não é?

— Claro — Os olhos de Bella pousaram com nostalgia na camisa desabotoada do marido, para desviarem-se em seguida. — Foi por isso que você me trouxe aqui, Edward? Para que nossa representação na corte fosse mais convincente.

Ele pestanejou, mas preferiu ser honesto.

— Em parte sim. Queria que você parecesse feliz, para não correr o risco de perder

Anthony .

— Entendo.

— O menino tem um sistema nervoso muito sensível, Bella. Ele é o que os médicos chamam de vagotônico. Isso significa que qualquer aborrecimento, qualquer dorzinha de cabeça que ele tenha, se transforma num sofrimento. Além disso, Anthony é tudo o que me resta de família.

Ela se ergueu da cama, ajeitando a blusa. E disse, com voz suave:

— Engraçado. Uma vez eu pensei que fizesse parte de sua família. Isso prova como o dinheiro pode embotar as mentes. Acho que fiquei mais estúpida depois que enriqueci.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, detestando o sentimento de culpa que o afligiu naquele momento. Bella era rica, milionária. Tinha o mundo nas mãos, e não precisava de nenhum

marido pobre, muito menos de um filho adotivo. Mesmo que ele a quisesse para sempre, o que não era o caso, Bella logo se cansaria de brincar de pobretona. De escândalos, bastava-lhe um na vida.

Sua única esperança agora era que Bella não tivesse engravidado. Uma criança tornaria a vida de ambos insuportável, pois Edward jamais daria as costas ao próprio filho. Ambos estariam num beco sem saída.

— De certo modo, foi uma sorte Brad Danner ter-nos interrompido — disse, pensando em voz alta. — Creio que é melhor não corrermos mais nenhum risco, Bella. Amanhã cedo conversaremos com mais calma. Era uma dispensa, e das mais solenes. Calada, ela terminou de abotoar a blusa e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, sem saber como analisar as bruscas mudanças de atitude do marido. Por que ele tentara seduzi-la com tanto afinco? Por que a rechaçava agora, com medo de deixá-la grávida? Não havia resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella vestiu-se com todo o apuro e cuidado. Colocou o conjunto que usara no casamento, alegrando-o com uma blusa de seda colorida e um dos broches de Tia Tessie, Fez um coque elaborado, puxou alguns cachinhos para frente e arrematou tudo com um chapéu elegante, de abas largas Em tudo e por tudo, ela se apresentou exatamente como era: uma mulher distinta e de alta estirpe, criada para ser uma dama.

Edward, assim que a viu, não conseguiu mais despregar os olhos da esbelta silhueta da mulher.

— Você está... encantadora.

Bella forçou-se a dar início à representação ali mesmo, e sorriu com graça:

— Obrigada, meu querido. É muito gentil.

Mas seus olhos traíam-na. Eram dois pedacinhos de gelo tingidos de verde. As bruscas variações de temperamento de Edward haviam-na extenuado, e ela desistira por completo de enxergar o futuro com alguma esperança. A única força que a impelia para frente era a palavra empenhada. Iria ajudar Edward a ganhar a custódia de Anthony , ainda que isso lhe custasse caro. Muito caro, na verdade.

— Você será capaz de enganar muita gente — retorquiu ele, com frieza. — Desde que ninguém chegue perto e não veja seus olhos.

— Oh, isso é simples de consertar.

Assim falando, Bella puxou o petulante veuzinho do chapéu para baixo, escondendo os

olhos.

— Pronto. Aí tem, Edward: uma esposa bonita e feliz, pronta para o terceiro e grande ato da ópera.

Mas Edward não gostou da brincadeira. Os contornos de seu rosto ganharam a dureza do granito, enquanto ele a fitava num silêncio reprovativo.

— Então, todo o mundo está pronto? — Anthony saiu do quarto e tentou dar um tom alegre à voz, mas falhou miseravelmente. Seus olhos escuros pulavam de Edward para Bella, ansiosos e tristes. — Oh, droga, para que fingir? Não estou nem um pouco feliz com esse julgamento.

— Nem nós, campeão. Por isso mesmo devemos nos apressar. Quanto mais depressa terminarmos com essa história, tanto melhor. — A mão morena de Edward pousou por alguns instantes na cabeça do garoto. — Não se impressione muito lá na corte, meu velho. E mantenha os ombros aprumados. Nada desse ar abatido, vamos!

— Sim, titio.

Dentro em pouco os três tomavam o caminho do fórum, num silêncio carregado de preocupação e baforadas de charuto.

Brad Danner era, sob todos os pontos de vista, exatamente o que Bella esperava. Baixo, magro e ruivo, parecia ter um ego do tamanho do mundo.

— Então é você a última aquisição de nosso amigo A. E. Masen. Deixe-me avisá-la que essa encenação não vai funcionar. Ouça meu conselho, e volte depressa àquele bar de estrada onde ele a encontrou, meu anjo. — Ante o olhar de surpresa de Bella, ele sorriu, mostrando uma fieira de dentes manchados de nicotina. — Oh, sim, madame. Andei investigando por aí, e lenho uma ou duas informações a seu respeito.

— Mesmo? Que interessante! — Bella sentiu-se calma e segura. Na verdade, estava

começando a gostar da história. —É verdade, Edward me encontrou num bar. Mas eu não trabalhava lá.

— Não, é claro que não — riu Brad, cujos olhos aguados espelhavam compreensão e piedade. — Bem, com licença. Até daqui a pouco, se não estou enganado.

Dizendo isso, ele se afastou com uma loura oxigenada, em adiantado estado de gravidez.

A seu lado seguia um homem barrigudo, carregando uma pasta de documentos.

Edward, que tinha ficado para trás a fim de estacionar o carro, surgiu no saguão e fez- lhe de longe sinal que o acompanhasse.

Minutos depois, todos se sentavam numa mesa comprida. Todos, menos o principal interessado. Anthony teria de esperar em outra sala e, por ser menor, não poderia participar das discussões, a não ser em caso de absoluta necessidade, e a chamado do juiz.

Após as formalidades iniciais, o juiz deu a palavra ao advogado de Brad Danner; era o homem barrigudo que Bella vira momentos antes, e chamava-se Harry Tillman.

O discurso foi longo, pomposo e floreado. O Sr. Tillman desfiou todos os benefícios que Brad Danner concedera a Anthony , terminando por explicar que o garoto fora colocado, depois de penosos sacrifícios, numa instituição de ensino exemplar, a qual mais tarde proporcionaria uma brilhante carreira ao "prometedor jovem".

— Admitimos que o Sr. Danner não tem laços sanguíneos com o garoto, ao contrário do Sr. Masen. Contudo, e apesar de seu casamento recente e precipitado, numa infeliz e vã tentativa de apresentar a esta corte um lar estável, o Sr. Masen descuidou-se de um pequeno detalhe. Ele se esqueceu de manter sua jovem e formosa esposa dentro de casa.

Enquanto Bella e Edward trocavam um olhar perplexo, Harry Tillman tirou da pasta inúmeras fotografias de Bella com tio Aro: no avião, em Miami, na casa de tia Tessie, e até numa loja onde eles estiveram.

— Eis, meritíssimo, o que essa... essa "senhora" faz quando seu marido não está por perto. Podemos afirmar, sem receio de equívocos, que o exemplo moral dessa jovem não é compatível com a excelente educação que o menino recebeu quando estava com meu cliente.

Edward riu baixinho.

— Então o senhor acha graça nessas fotos, Sr. Masen? O senhor era praticamente recém-casado, se não me engano, quando sua mulher foi a Miami com este cavalheiro.

— Você não é daqui, é? — redargüiu Edward, reprimindo a custo o riso. — E pelo que posso adivinhar, o detetive que tirou estas fotos também não é.

— Não foi detetive nenhum — interpôs Brad, agastado. — Foi um amigo que trabalhou como repórter na guerra da Coréia. Mas isso não faz a menor diferença, meu caro. As provas estão aí, e são irrefutáveis. Esse cavalheiro da fotografia é...

— Meu tio — completou Bella, dirigindo um sorriso brilhante para o juiz.

Este, que a conhecia muito bem, devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Era evidente que ele também se esforçava para não explodir numa sonora gargalhada.

— De fato — disse o juiz, depois de alguns segundos, lutando visivelmente para manter- se impassível. — Aro Volturi é o tio desta moça. Eu o conheço há anos.

— Se é assim, por que ambos têm sobrenomes diferentes? — inquiriu o Sr. Tillman, em cuja testa surgiram repentinas gotinhas de suor.

— Muito simples — explicou o juiz, com toda a paciência. — Aro Volturi é irmão da mãe de Bella. Seus informantes não verificaram antes?

— Mas Edward encontrou a moça num bar! — protestou Brad, inquieto.

— Se me dão licença — a voz calma e pausada do advogado de Edward fez com que todos se voltassem para ele. — A sra. Masen foi com o tio a Miami a fim de cuidar do inventário da tia-avó. Quanto à afirmação de que minha cliente teria trabalhado num bar, asseguro-lhes que nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Por essa época, a sra. Masen era uma senhorita que tinha acabado de entrar na sociedade. Uma debutante, como se diz em Jacobsville. E, antes que se tirem mais conclusões precipitadas, deixem-me acrescentar que, com a morte da tia-avó, a sra. Masen tornou-se herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do país.

Brad Danner ficou branco como uma folha de papel, enquanto fuzilava o pançudo advogado com o olhar.

— Estive conversando com Anthony antes de vir para cá — disse o juiz. Soube por ele que o casal Masen vive em excelente harmonia. Mais: Anthony assegurou-me que é feliz na fazenda do tio, onde é cercado de carinho e conforto. Sua acusação de que esse casamento é fraudulento carece de fundamento, Sr. Danner.

— A. E. faria qualquer coisa para ficar com meu enteado. Qualquer coisa, até fingir que está bem casado. Quer uma prova? Pois pergunte ele mesmo se existe amor nesse casamento. Edward jamais mente, isso eu posso atestar. Pergunte, senhor juiz, se Edward ama a mulher.

Bella se pôs de pé.

— Sei como meu marido se sente em relação a mim, Sr. Danner. Sei também como o senhor se sente em relação a ele. Anthony não passa de um simples peão para o senhor, mas para Edward significa a própria vida. Ambos se dão às maravilhas, posso lhe garantir. Anthony receberá afeto e educação apropriada, não numa academia militar de disciplina férrea, mas numa escola de excelente formação, a de Jacobsville. Além disso, na academia militar não se toleram visitas, a não ser duas vezes por ano. Se faz tanta questão da custódia de Anthony , por que pretende enviá-lo a essa academia?

— É uma boa pergunta — interveio o juiz, dirigindo-se placidamente para Brad. — O que tem a responder, Sr. Danner?

— Minha mulher está grávida — Brad Danner levou um dedo ao colarinho, afrouxando-o.

— Anthony deixa-a muito nervosa. Não é isso, meu doce?

A loura oxigenada dirigiu-lhe um sorriso forçado e não respondeu. Parecia aborrecida e inquieta.

— Desculpe, Sr. Danner, mas não compreendo por que razão insiste tanto na custódia do garoto.

— Diga de uma vez, Brad, senão conto tudo — explodiu a loura, irritada. — Senhor juiz, ele quer o menino por causa do seguro. A parte que cabia a Anthony já foi gasta há muito tempo, e ele não tem meios de devolver o dinheiro.

— Pequena imbecil! — rugiu Brad, passando de pálido a escarlate.

— Eu só disse o que devia — retorquiu a outra, dando de ombros. — Você morria de medo que seu cunhado descobrisse a verdade. Pois bem, agora ele já sabe, e daí? Não passam de míseros mil dólares, afinal. Se você não tivesse comprado aquele maldito barco, nós não estaríamos nesta bela encrenca financeira agora.

Formou-se um pequeno tumulto sobre a mesa, Brad Danner uivando e tentando esganar a mulher, esta soltando gritinhos apavorados. O juiz teve que erguer a voz e bater na mesa várias vezes, até que a sentença foi pronunciada: Anthony ficaria com Edward, e Brad Danner teria de devolver os mil dólares do seguro num prazo máximo de seis meses.

Quando os três deixaram o fórum, a cabeça de Bella girava num torvelinho.

— Bella, estou tão aliviado! — Anthony ria e saltitava, abraçando um e outro sem parar. — Vou ficar na fazenda, vou ficar na fazenda! Não é sensacional?

— Absolutamente sensacional, querido.

— Você e tio Ed enganaram todo o mundo direitinho, não é mesmo? Todos pensaram que vocês formavam o casal mais feliz do mundo!

— É, essa foi a piada do século — tornou Bella quietamente. Seus olhos opacos buscaram os de Edward. — Parabéns. Você ganhou a batalha.

— Sim, ganhei. Agora tenho tudo o que queria.

Contente por ter um véu diante dos olhos, ela pôs um braço sobre o ombro de Anthony e deu-lhe as costas.

Edward seguiu-os com passos inseguros. Não sabia com certeza identificar seu sentimento; seguramente, não podia qualificá-lo de felicidade. Ganhara Anthony , é claro, e isso o alegrava. Mas algo empanava sua alegria e trazia-lhe um travo amargo à boca.

Seria a perda de Bella? Não, não podia ser. Bella era rica, e ele não. Tinham estilos de vida totalmente diferentes, e além disso haveria uma montanha de falatórios para perturbar-lhes a vida.

De repente, Edward se deteve. Diabos, por que não pensara nisso antes? Os falatórios já deviam existir, é claro! Porque ele se casara com Bella, e Bella era milionária. Mesmo que viesse

divórcio ou anulação, os mexericos continuariam. Diriam até que ele concedera em se separar mediante um gordo pagamento de Bella. Haveria falatório com ou sem Bella, essa era a verdade.

Riu alto e amargo antes de retomar o caminho. Tal pai, tal filho. Ouviria essa frase até o fim de seus dias, e não havia como livrar-se dela. Tal pai, tal filho.

De súbito, a censura pública que tanto o preocupava reduziu-se a um grãozinho insignificante de areia. Ele era ele, A. E. Masen. Um homem razoavelmente decente, de caráter razoavelmente decente. Era a "sua" opinião que importava, não a dos outros. Estava satisfeito com o que semeara, plantara e colhera ao longos de seus trinta e cinco anos. E tinha plena consciência de que semeara bem.

Então, por que se preocupar com falatórios de gente que não tinha mais que vento na cabeça? Seus verdadeiros amigos, esses não o julgariam mal. Se até Brad Danner declarara em corte que ele não mentia!

Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura esguia de Bella. Deus, como a queria! Acostumara-se a tê- la em casa, e gostava de vê-la às voltas com livros de receita, atrapalhada entre panelas e terrinas. Gostava de sentir o perfume de jasmim quando entrava em casa. Acima de tudo, gostava de ver-lhe o corpo de porcelana, estonteante em sua nudez, quente e macio, bom de pegar. Bella possuía uma capacidade especial de despertar sua masculinidade, levando-o a um paroxismo de êxtase que fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias. Mesmo naquele momento, por exemplo...

Um filho. Deus, queria ter um filho. Dela, e de mais ninguém.

— Tio Ed, por que não vamos a uma pizzaria? Afinal, hoje é dia de comemorar!

— Boa idéia, campeão. Desse modo, Bella está livre de cozinhar, ao menos por hoje.

— Que nada — disse Bella, piscando para Anthony . — Seu tio está mais é farto de bifes queimados e maioneses desandadas...

Anthony soltou uma risada gostosa, mas ela não conseguiu acompanhá-lo. Sabia que lhe restava pouco tempo ao lado dos dois. Muito pouco tempo.

 ** _Meninas o próximo capítulo é o ultimo já :(_**

 ** _Quarto comentários meninas !_**


	11. Capítulo 10

Adoravel Texano

 _Capítulo 10_

Bella sorriu e brincou o tempo todo, mas a pizza parecia-lhe feita de palha, apesar dos elogios entusiásticos dos dois alegres companheiros. Sua vontade era gritar e desabafar aos quatro ventos o quanto se sentia injustiçada pela vida. Sempre tivera dinheiro, mas nunca amor, e agora tudo indicava que perdera ambos para sempre.

Nesse clima retornaram para casa. Além da perda iminente de Edward, Bella também se preocupava com o futuro. O dinheiro de tia Tessie iria ajudá-la por algum tempo, mas até quando? Por mais que se esforçasse para manter o bom humor, volta e meia seus olhos se fixavam no vazio, a mente imersa em conjecturas.

À tarde, como fizesse calor, ela foi se sentar na vaRanda, a fim de aproveitar o magnífico espetáculo do sol dourando o jardim florido.

— Onde está Anthony ? — perguntou Edward, surgindo na soleira.

— No celeiro, com Victor. Parece que nasceu uma nova ninhada de cachorrinhos. Ele está elétrico com a novidade.

— Ah, sim, da Princesa — Edward sorriu e acendeu um charuto, antes de se sentar ao seu lado no balanço. — Você não me parece muito feliz, Bella. Lembre-se que nós ganhamos.

— Sim, fico contente por Anthony . O coitadinho estava uma pilha de nervos antes do julgamento.

Ele se acomodou melhor, atirando as pernas para frente.

— Não havia razão para tanto — disse, rindo baixinho. — Por intermédio de um amigo, fiquei sabendo que Brad tinha contratado esse repórter da Coréia para descobrir provas contra mim. Sabe o que eu fiz. Pedi a esse amigo que soprasse no ouvido do tal repórter a história de que você tinha um amante e escapara com ele para Miami...

— Edward! —Bella encarou-o, escandalizada.

— Bom, não tenho culpa se o homem engoliu a isca com anzol e Azar de Brad, sorte

minha.

— Mas não foi honesto de sua parte!

— Por que não, ora esta? Foi uma jogada inocente, tanto que eu mesmo não acreditei na sua eficiência. Ainda que não fosse, eu tentaria lograr Brad Danner como pudesse. Simplesmente, não poderia deixar que Anthony caísse nas garras daquele patife.

— Sim, e com essa história minha reputação ficou arranhada. Muito bonito!

— Por poucos minutos. Foi por uma boa razão, mas em todo o caso, peço-lhe desculpas.

— Está desculpado — Bella não teve outro remédio senão rir também. — Até que foi engraçado. Viu só a cara do juiz? A força que ele fazia para não explodir na gargalhada, meu Deus!

— É, meu estratagema funcionou — Os olhos cinzentos pousaram nos dela, inquisidores e sérios. — E agora, Bella? Que pretende fazer?

Durante alguns instantes ela escutou o rangido ritmado das correntes do balanço.

— Ficar aqui o tempo suficiente para seu cunhado se convencer que perdeu a causa. Já discutimos isso, Edward.

— Não, não discutimos. Você me disse que voltaria para seu apartamento, com o que eu não concordei. Que diabos, Bella! Você agora é rica. Por que não compra uma casa?

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo, sentindo-as frias e sem vida.

— Talvez eu faça isso.

Edward perscrutou-a com ansiedade, em vão. Os olhos verdes permaneciam inexpressivos, fitando o horizonte.

— Pode ficar aqui por enquanto. Há lugar de sobra na fazenda, e Anthony gosta de você. Aliás, Belze também.

— Já queimei comida o bastante por aqui.

— Ninguém reclamou.

Era verdade. Ainda na véspera, Anthony elogiara um suflê que saíra cru e salgado do forno.

— Talvez um dia eu aprenda a cozinhar — volveu ela, querendo fazer graça. — Daqui a alguns anos...

Edward estudou o bico das botas.

— Em vez disso, que tal aprender a cuidar de fraldas e mamadeiras? — Bella voltou-se devagar.

— Como assim?

— Bem, suponha que continuemos casados. Logo chegaria um bebê, e nós então poderíamos dar uma família completa para Anthony . Acho que ele gostaria disso.

Ela estudou-o por alguns minutos, entre curiosa e surpreendida, em busca de algum sinal de carinho. Mas nada encontrou.

— Tenho sido cruel com você, Bella. Dê-me uma chance de consertar o que estraguei, por

favor.

— Engravidando-me?

— Só se você quiser. Se não, estou disposto a esperar alguns anos. Você é muito jovem ainda, pequenina. Pode ser que prefira viajar ou estudar um pouco mais, antes de se ver às voltas com bebês.

— Já viajei bastante e não quero voltar a estudar. Tenho meu emprego e pretendo continuar com ele,

— Mas não precisa, se não quiser. Por que não pede demissão?

— Por enquanto não estou pensando nisso.

As espirais de fumaça estiravam-se preguiçosamente aos raios brilhantes do sol. Bella seguia-as com os olhos, indecisa sobre se continuaria ou não a falar.

— Edward — disse por fim, procuRando as palavras com cuidado — Quanto à minha

herança, eu gostaria de dizer que...

— Esse assunto já não me interessa, Bella. Descobri que não dou a mínima para falatórios. A bem da verdade, até hoje estou surpreso comigo mesmo, com minha cegueira e minha falta de discernimento. Não sou igual a meu pai, e ponto final. Casei-me com você por causa de Anthony , não para enriquecer da noite para o dia.

Por causa de Anthony , repetiu-se ela com tristeza, suspiRando. Por causa de Anthony . Edward ergueu-lhe o queijo.

— Que suspiro fundo, pequenina! Vejo que não gosta de acreditar que eu me casei por causa do garoto. E quando você voltou de Miami, gostou ainda menos quando pensou que eu tinha mudado de idéia e estava interessado em sua herança.

— Nada disso me preocupa — mentiu ela.

— Preocupa sim — retorquiu Edward, muito quieto. — Eu a queria de volta porque senti sua falta. Meu corpo ansiava pelo seu. E você me desejava do mesmo modo, não negue. Eu podia sentir desejo em cada poro de sua pele.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Foi uma experiência nova — murmurou, embaraçada.

— Mais que isso, pequenina. — Os dedos dele começaram a acariciar-lhe os braços, os ombros, o pescoço. — Nós fomos juntos visitar o paraíso, não fomos? E eu me senti de bem com a vida quando percebi o prazer que conseguia lhe dar.

— Foi a sua experiência...

— Escute, Bella. Conheci vários corpos femininos, e não pretendo negá-lo, mas nada se compara ao imenso prazer que experimentei amando você. Mesmo na nossa noite de núpcias, quando não pudemos ir até o fim, meu prazer foi indescritível. Nessa noite descobri que não era o atração física o que existia entre nós, mas tentei sufocar a verdade no fundo de meu coração. Ela me assustava, pequenina. Contudo, quando você foi para Miami, não pude mais me furtar à realidade. Não dormi a noite toda, pensando em como a havia tratado mal. Você gostava de sua tia e eu, em vez de confortá-la, fui rude e grosseiro. Peço-lhe desculpas, Bella.

Você merecia outro tratamento.

— Não tem do que se desculpar. Nós nos casamos pelo bem de Anthony , como disse.

Edward tomou-a nos braços, embalando-a carinhosamente.

— Você não entendeu nada do que eu disse, não é?

— Entendi — Bella estava à beira das lágrimas. — Você está com a consciência pesada por minha causa.

— Você me escutou só com os ouvidos. Ouça com o coração também. — Os olhos prateados pousaram nos dela, cheios de adoração. — Não entendeu ainda? Não sentiu ainda?

Sem esperar resposta, ele se inclinou e capturou-lhe os lábios com tanta ternura, que Bella sentiu-se levitar no espaço. Instintivamente, abriu a boca para receber a língua quente e palpitante, enquanto uma fogueira se ateava em seu corpo.

A mão morena deslizou para dentro da blusa, em busca do seio nu e macio, massageando- lhe o bico cor-de-rosa. Em transe, Bella entregou-se à doçura das carícias, gemendo baixinho de puro prazer.

— Se estivéssemos sozinhos, pequenina... — sussurrou ele, seguindo com os olhos a figura do sobrinho que corria pelo gramado, perseguido de perto por dois cãezinhos. Mais ao longe, um peão vigiava as brincadeiras com um sorriso indulgente. — Ei, Victor! Cuide de Anthony para nós, sim?

O peão voltou-se para o patrão e fez-lhe um sinal de que compreendera.

— Deixe comigo, chefe. Pode ir descansar à vontade. — Edward voltou-se para Bella, os olhos brilhantes e límpidos espelhando promessas.

— Não, não podemos... — Ela recuava, Edward avançava devagar. — Você está brincando, não está? Anthony e Victor aí fora...

Com um único movimento ele a catou no colo.

— Não, não estou brincando — sussurrou. — Hoje vai ser diferente. Rápido, quente e

bom.

Nem bem chegaram ao quarto, ele a esmagou de encontro à parede e abriu-lhe o zíper do jeans, procedendo do mesmo modo com o seu. Bella ensaiou um protesto débil, mas ele a calou com beijos, enquanto sua língua penetrava-lhe os lábios em investidas curtas, provocando um despertar febril e quase feroz.

E de repente o quarto pareceu pequeno demais para conter a súbita paixão que explodiu entre os dois. Bella viu-se acordada por uma sensação inteiramente nova, algo que a fazia vibrar e amolecer por dentro, como lava candente de um vulcão de há muito adormecido. Não queria mais que o beijo acabasse; só queria sentir o marido e aprender essa nova linguagem do amor.

Ele a suspendeu com os braços possantes, mantendo-a presa à parede. E penetrou-a com meiga selvageria, o corpo maciço invadindo-a, inundando-a de luz por dentro. Bella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e rodeou-lhe a cintura com a perna, maravilhando-se com a inexplicável sensação de conhecer, pela primeira vez, o gosto da paixão sem rédeas nem freios.

O prazer que Bella sentiu foi completo, vertiginoso, inebriante. E quando ambos gritaram alto e tombaram exaustos nos braços um do outro, a paz desceu, trazendo consigo uma luz que a ofuscou. A luz da felicidade,

— Gosto dos gemidos que você deixa escapar quando fazemos amor — disse ele, ainda ofegante. — Seu corpo vibra, Bella. E me excita.

— O pior é que ainda estou tremendo — riu ela, enleada.

— Eu também. Desta vez nós chegamos lá em cima, não foi?

— Foi, Edward. Lá em cima.

Ele se afastou, sorrindo, os olhos desfazendo-se em gotas de prata.

— Temos de nos contentar com essa amostra até de noite, pequenina. Acha que agüenta até lá?

— Veremos — provocou ela. — Eu... Eu não estou sonhando, estou?

— Não, doçura. Estamos ambos acordados para a vida.

Quando ele puxou o zíper para cima, Bella enrubesceu, o que o fez soltar uma gargalhada

sonora.

— Ficou com vergonha só agora? Há cinco minutos você poderia estar debaixo de uma mesa no restaurante que nem perceberia.

— Nem você.

— É verdade — Edward puxou-a para si, os olhos dizendo coisas nas quais ela não queria ainda acreditar. — Deus, como eu te amo, pequenina.

Bella abriu muito os olhos brilhantes. Não podia ser. Estava ouvindo demais outra vez.

— É verdade, minha Bella. Estou perdido de amor por você. Quero viver para sempre em sua companhia e na de Anthony . E ter filhos aos montes. Mas se não vier nenhum, também não me importo. Você e Anthony são mais do que eu mereço.

— Você me ama! — repetiu ela baixinho, saboreando cada palavra. — Desde quando?

— Desde aquela noite no bar. Deus sabe o quanto eu lutei contra esse sentimento, mas não houve jeito. Afoguei-me nesses olhos verdes desde aquele dia, sem possibilidade de volta.

— O dinheiro de tia Tessie...

— Já disse que não ligo mais para isso. Eu te amo pelo que você é. Faça o que quiser com sua herança.

— Vou deixar rendendo no banco, então. Para pagar o colégio de Anthony .

— O colégio de Anthony não é tão caro assim — riu ele, deliciado.

— Nem minha herança é tão grande como pensa.

Em poucas palavras, Bella relatou-lhe sobre o último testamento da tia e sobre o asilo para crianças. Edward ouviu com evidente surpresa, mesclada de respeito.

— Sua tia devia ser uma pessoa encantadora. E humana.

— Era perfeita, Edward. Bem, agora você entende por que eu não queria desistir de meu emprego.

— Tem razão. — Ele coçou a cabeça, pensativo. — Acho que os Cullen se portaram de

maneira decente com você. Isso quer dizer que eu terei de me mostrar mais civilizado com Jasper, não é?

Bella riu da careta do marido.

— Não vai ser difícil, querido. Jasper é excelente pessoa.

— E Aro Volturi — continuou ele, fazendo outra careta.

— Também.

Os olhos de diamante fitaram-na com gravidade.

— Não pretendo me reformar por inteiro, Bella. Sou como você está me vendo.

— E é assim que eu gosto. Aliás, eu também não pretendo mudar, exceto engordar um pouco e ganhar algumas rugas.

— Ao mesmo tempo que eu? Maravilhoso, minha Bella! — Ele a puxou com ternura, embalando-a. — Para sempre, querida?

— Para sempre, Edward — murmurou ela baixinho, lutando para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar dos seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade. — Agora chegou a minha vez de dizer.

— Que me ama? Mas você já disse, querida. Não se lembra? Quando se entregou inteirinha a mim, aqui neste quarto, pela primeira vez. Disse e repetiu que me amava.

— Não me lembro, mas não é de admirar. Afinal, você me deixou fora de mim... — De sua boca escapou um riso alegre, cristalino. — Agora vou repetir, de mente lúcida: Eu te amo, Edward.

Ele se inclinou ternamente.

— Minha Bella, minha mulher, minha rainha!

— Tio Ed!

Edward abanou a cabeça, impaciente, e foi abrir a janela.

— Que é agora?

— Posso ir com eles? — perguntou Anthony , ansioso, apontando para dois amiguinhos. Cada um tinha uma vara de pesca e uma lata de minhocas na mão. — Eles prometeram me ensinar a pescar, tio Ed. Por favor? Juro que trago um belo jantar para nós.

Edward riu, satisfeito.

— Está bem, campeão. E trate de trazer mesmo o nosso jantar, senão...

— Trago, trago! — gritou o garoto, saltando de alegria.

— Se Anthony não pescar nada, nós mergulhamos e colocamos um peixe no anzol dele — brincou o mais alto, um moreninho simpático e sardento.

— Combinado — volveu Edward, fechando a janela. — Agora raspem-se daqui!

Enquanto a algazarra ruidosa dos três se escoava no céu da tarde, ele tirou o telefone do gancho e se voltou devagar para a mulher.

— Às vezes, minha Bella, a vida pode ser bela. Como agora...

Ela quis responder, dizer que sim, a vida era linda. Mas não pôde, porque Edward já a carregava para o paraíso particular, aquele que só os dois conheciam.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella trabalhava no computador com Jasper quando Edward entrou inesperadamente.

— Bem, com licença — começou Jasper.

— Não, fique onde está — cortou Edward, com uma careta. — Fui reformado, ou antes remodelado por minha mulher. Não vim aqui reclamar de nada, pela primeira| vez na vida,

— Não acredito — retorquiu o outro, alegremente surpreso.

— Pois é bom ir se acostumando, meu velho. Para dizer a verdade, estou com vontade de trazer outra partida de gado para vocês controlarem.

— Não diga!

— Acabei de dizer. E, já que estamos nisso, quero lhe agradecer por manter Bella no emprego. A herança dela vai dar apenas para pagar o colégio de Anthony . E, como pretendemos pagar colégio para mais alguns, cada centavo ganho será bem-vindo.

— Não me agradeça; Bella é excelente funcionária. Quanto à herança... bem, sinto muito. Que azar, hein?

Edward abriu um sorriso despreocupado e feliz.

— Não é o que penso. É bom lutar por um lugar ao sol, em vez de ganhá-lo de mão beijada. A dois, então, fica muito mais divertido.

Seus olhos cinzentos pousaram com ternura em Bella, que juntou:

— E nos dá mais força para continuar. — Jasper pigarreou.

— Sua mulher pode ser dispensada mais cedo para o almoço, se quiserem.

— Obrigado, meu velho. Você me entendeu melhor do que eu esperava.

Impulsivamente, Edward esticou a mão, e Jasper apertou-a.

— Bella é uma jóia rara. Você é um homem de sorte, A. E.

— Sei disso, melhor que ninguém.

Depois de terem comido dois hambúrgueres, Bella e Edward saíram abraçados pela rua.

— Sua vida não vai ser muito fácil, querida. Acho que você terá de trabalhar ainda por alguns anos, para ajudar nas despesas da fazenda. Posso colaborar na cozinha, mas quando os filhos começarem a chegar, seu trabalho será dobrado.

Ela sorriu docemente, perdida nos olhos cinzentos.

— Tenho você, Edward. É tudo o que me interessa. Nunca fui tão feliz como agora.

— Tem certeza? Você sempre teve do bom e do melhor...

— Ainda tenho.

— Sabe o que quero dizer.

— Sei, e você também me entendeu. Para ser honesta, gosto de enfrentar esse desafio em sua companhia. É gratificante trabalhar e construir, Edward. Principalmente quando existe amor.

— Você é única, minha Bella — disse ele, colhendo-a nos braços. — Espero que não se arrependa nunca. Não sou uma pessoa fácil de conviver, como sabe.

— Para mim, é. Enquanto eu o tiver ao meu lado e puder abraçá-lo assim, você é a pessoa mais fácil de amar deste mundo.

— Então me abrace. E nunca me deixe, pequenina. Bella aquiesceu, feliz.

 ** _Bom meninas essa linda adaptação acaba por aqui, foi ótimo estar com vocês, peço desculpas por cada erro cometido durante a adaptação, foi um magnifico_** ** _prazer estar com vocês durante esses maravilhoso 10 capítulos, pra quem achou que a Bella era extremamente submissa durante o livro e que não tiveram tantas senas hot, vale a pena lembrar que o livro é de 1992 a ideia do feminismo não era tão exposta como hoje, apesar de ser comentado no livro._**

 ** _Bom meninas é isso, ate aproxima e muito obrigada._**

 ** _BEIJO SUAS LINDAS!_**


End file.
